Mika Files
by Mika the Supreme Ninja
Summary: I have gotten tired of having Mika ideas, but never writing them down... this will be a collection of Story Ideas for Mika for any and all worlds... If you have ideas or requests, just ask and I will put them in here... if you like them, use them if you want for your ow stories jst give Mika credit... Pure OC Story Ideas...
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay everyone, I need your help in a decision... what Zelda do you want to see Mika in... Twilight Princess, or Ocarina/Majora's Mask... I ask because I am making a collection of Mikaverse stories... if I don't complete a story, then I will put it there for future reference... if you want Mika in a universe, just PM Me...**_

* * *

 **Ocarina of Time Mika...**

 **The World was changing, powers were converging and it all surrounded that ever so incompetent Princess Zelda. Mika could feel it with every breath, the shifting forces around Zelda and the world at large...His Mistress Impa confirmed as Much as to him when he asked. Impa wouldn't reveal much, only that they were waiting for a young man who had a powerful tie to Zelda and the current changes of the realm. The Shekiah women was big on vagueness and destiny... something Zelda ate up... though to be honest Mika had no patience for Destiny or any such concept. He believed in forging your own path..**.

Perhaps it was a tad foolish on his part, seeing as he was being trained by Impa to one day take over as Zelda's caretaker and Guard. Being the heir to the Shekiah Magics and Arts, a title he received because Impa was the last Shekiah and Mika was the only human she knew of that had a strong enough Affinity for Magic, Mika was being taught all about Destiny and Prophecy. The problem with this however, was that Mika had no patience for Prophecy... no desire to be controlled by other beings or concepts. Still, it didn't effect his training all that much.

Over the last year, Mika had been taught how to use a tanto gracefully, how to create barriers and heal, how to Sense Magic and change, and how to cast a handful of Minor spells. So far he could summon fire in his palm and project it, could summon objects toward himself and could teleport to Safe havens though that drained him considerably...

He enjoyed his training, all of what he learned, but in truth he doubted he would stay and watch over Zelda... the girl was nice and all, but not very smart most of the time... in fact she was down right Stupid a lot of the time... Mika Doubted she would be a very good queen... Her impulsiveness was infamous, as was her temper.

A Sudden jolt forced Mika to shift his attention from Zelda, whom he was guarding, to a strong Aura... three of the approaching the Castle. He sense Powerful Magic, Fairy Magic and something else... it was bright, and warm and strong... but very young. A look to the Left told him that Impa sensed his presence as well..

" It seems our visitor has arrived..." Impa smiled, making Mika bury a hateful glare. Impa was kind, strong and amazing most of the time.. .but she was obsessed with Fate... and if this boy was really the Boy from Zelda's dreams he would be no older then Twelve... they wanted to entrust and burden a child that young with such a task...

Sighing, Mika ignored Impa's eyes and hopped down the moment the boy entered the courtyard. He could feel Impas anger, but he didn't care... Destiny was a tool for the weak to rely on...

" Hello, My Name is Mika and I will be accompanying you on your Journey... " The boy looked confused and startled, so Mika flicked his forehead playfully. " Go Talk to Zelda, we will be off soon kiddo." He sighed and glared at Impa when the boy walked over the Zelda. " He can't be more then twelve Impa... he is a child...are you so petty and fate obsessed that you would force this burden on him?" The women recoiled, never having seen anger at all in Mika. " More so, I can feel Ganon's curses, just as you can... do you really want a child facing that... Don't try and stop me, I will be helping him... " His tone was laced with Power, causing her to shudder and back up...

 **In this story, Mika is Fifteen, a Human ( Not a Hylian, there is a difference look it up) and Mika is not in anyway weak... he could hold his own against Ganon as he is without the Triforce... After all Link does stuff like this all the time and Mika is trained... Just saying...**

 **Mika would be changing history do to his involvement during the Seven years Link is sealed...**

* * *

 **Twilight Princess Mika...**

 **"ARGHHHH" Mika felt nothing as he watched the Twilight creature in front of him burn into nothingness from the Firespell he cast at it. The creature was invading and destroying Hyrule, consuming it in Twilight for literally no visible reason. That angered Mika greatly, thus his attack...suddenly Doubling over, Mika cursed and shot away quickly, sensing the Magic of the Light Spirit dissipating. He had been too late it seemed to save this one, but the next one was still going strong, so he could make a stand there...at least this time he would have a head start, and not just arrive as the attack began.**

As he shot across the Ground, using his magic to decrease the wind resistance around him, Mika could not help but wonder what had this kind of power? The Light Spirits had powers only a few notches under the gods themselves, they could heal nearly any injury and create immensely powerful weapons. He, during his travels, had learned of Twilight before, he could sense it's presence in the Gerudo desert whenever when stayed near the Zoras. The Scrolls he had learned from in the Old Shekiah village had spoken of it's magic, of the sealing of the ancient ones who coveted the Triforce eons ago. However from what he had managed to read, these beings lost a lot of their power during their sealing, and thus could never cast such powerful Magic as to cloud the world in twilight or create creatures capable of consuming the divine light of the Spirits.

Doubling his speed, Mika took a single seed from his Pouch and tossed it into the ground. The Magic inbeded within glowed brightly, shooting into a series of Iris's that radiated calming Magic. He knew from his travels that the people of Ordon would be in great danger if the Monsters around here were enraged. Ordon was essentially trapped the valley walls, they would have no escape if they were attacked. The calming Magic should be enough to subdue most Monsters around here... so he hoped anyway.

Reaching the Bridge, Mika smiled and sighed in relief. He could literally see the Light Spring, feeling it's radiant power brushing against his skin... he didn't care for the gods, but he did have a soft spot for the light spirits... it was a common occurrence for them to heal their people, genuinely protecting them with their power. Though to be honest, even if they were not so useful, he would protect them... their world needed them to maintain balance. His understanding of Magc told him that much...

A Sudden Rumbling sound startled Mika, forcing him to leap off of the Bridge and onto the Walls of the Crevice. Turning to the side, Mika frowned as he saw three Gerudo's barreling across the bridge on massive boars. " Shit." Mika cursed when he heard the screams of children and felt the magic of twilight creating a portal. Twisting his hand, Mika's Bracelet slithered off of his hand, turning into a Snake shaped whip.

Jumping into the Air, Mika lashed out with his Snake whip, sending one of the Gerudo's flying and startling the other two. As he landed, Mika tossed a Deku Nut onto the Ground, blinding the Gerudo's Long enough to Grab the young boy they were carrying and placing him on the crevice of one of the Trees. He wanted to save the girl but before he could, they barreled beyond the bridge.. which was suddenly consumed entirely in Twilight.

Holding his head in annoyance, Mika sighed and shot back and grabbed the young boy. He was no older the twelve, and had a pure aura... Mika carried him bridal Style and stood to take him to Ordon... when a handsome boy ran towards the Twilight. Before Mika could warn him, he was grabbed into the Twilight...Focusing on the boy's aura, Mika was amazed to sense a surge of immense power before the boy's aura was rendered feral and aggressive...then he was gone entirely...

" I hope he is alright... Poor thing... why was he able to enter the Twilight and not be reduced into a spirit... I will have to ask the villagers of Ordon, or the Spirit..." Mika sighed again. " C'mon kid, time to go home...

 **This Mika will be able to enter Twilight, but in a different way then Link... he would be a Spirit that can see Link... They would not stick together though, Mika would do his own shit...he Would cast protective spells on the Various Towns, healed the Zora Prince on his own and other such things...  
**

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the reviews...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	2. InheritenceMika

**I was wondering how the hell I would write this story,... then it hit me... Tenga... he taught Angelia and that is good enough for me.**

* * *

Mika refrained for carving Tenga's skull when he realize the man was having on of his fits... well that and he was no match for the insane man. The man might be the greatest Mind around, though he was so lost in said mind that he would never do all that much. Still, he was a great teacher and had hundreds of books on the Ancient Language, allowing Mika to learn how to move around his lowly Human energy levels.

After three years practicing, Mika was fluent in the old language, and often spent hours having inane conversations purely in the Old Language with Tenga. It was strange, but a very effective way to learn. He enjoyed it, even if he wanted to kill the man most days...

Of course Magic was not the only skilled he learned in his time here... Mika had to hunt on his own, so he gained skill with a bow and Sling, and taught himself how to wield a Sword with substantial skill. He never got to fight other beings, so he lacked experience or any real way to measure his skills. Still he was impressed...

Among his other skills, Mika knew how to use Herbs to heal and poison, he could whittle and carve ( It was how he made his arrows and Bow) and could speak with his mind to great effect. He loved messing with the local animals and sometimes he hunted entirely with his mind... it was very fun, and an effective way to charge his necklace stone with power... though seeing as it was an Amethyst, there was only so much power he could imbue it with...

So impressed that the wanted to get out of there, and knew he had enough skill to do so and survive...

* * *

 **Chapter Over, Short but only an idea for a Mika story...this would be set ten Months before Eragon starts and Mika would be fifteen...he would fight like Eragon's Mom did.. using clever and terrifying spells.  
**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	3. GOTM

**Idea for Mika Game of Thrones. If I do this, I will base everything from the TV Show... it is easier to follow and the characters are more clearly written... This is not a dis on the books, they are great... but I like the visuals, the effects and the speech patterns of the TV show far more...**

Possible Plans- Mika will be a little Bird, one of Varys' spies... and maybe a prostitute... He will be living in Riverrun during Season one, spying on Robin and his Mother ( I am afraid to say her name,... crazy bitch.) And will join up with Tyrion Lanister under the Guise of gaining a better life and fearing Robin's eventual reign.

Varys teaches his Little Birds in return for their services, so Mika is Educated in many arts including combat and Poisons...

Mika may or may not be a lover to Tyrion, who deserves a loyal lover and out of the main characters only a few would be worthy of him... in any case, he and Tyrion will be very good friends, Mika may even teach him how to use a dagger to fight... and how to survive in the Wild if need be.

Mika will use his skills as a spy and as a user of Poisons to take care of others in the way... maybe Jeoffry at some point... who knows...

He will being Spying on Little Finger if he is a prostitute, seeing as the man employees men, women, children and corpses...

He will know that Jon Arryn was Poisoned and of Jamie Lannister and Cersei Lannister's Affair...not at first but he will notice the glances, the sexual charge and notice other interesting things...

He will help Sansa, Tommen and Myrcella while in the captital, gaining their loyalty and turning all three into his spies...

He may or may not know one other language...

He would earn the respect of others including Tywin Lannister...Whom he would secretly loathe.

If I do not put him in riverrun... he may in the capital, as a prostitute whom slept with Renly before Renly got with Loras... or Mika would be a Roaming healer who joined Renly's army and supports him while secretly being Varys's Spy...

 **If you have any thoughts on this, please feel free to suggest to me. If you want this story made, please Review or PM me...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	4. Inuyasha Mika

**I am trying an Inuyasha story again... fingers crossed...**

 **""**  
 **Seven Years, Seven fucking Years... that was how long Mika had been in feudal Japan. It had been utter hell due to the Demons, wars and overall violence... he had to adapt quickly. When he first appeared in this world, it was smack dab in a battle field... during a fucking battle. He grabbed the nearest weapon he could find, a Spear, and protected himself as much as he could, wounding and killing several others before fleeing the battle field after the Spear Snapped and he was left with a long stick. Naturally, he was gravely injured... but somehow he managed to survive.**

After three Months of adapting and getting a hold of the Customs, Mika began a search... a search to figure out how the hell he ended up in this world and why he was there. From Temple to Temple, Mika traveled, fighting off bandits and demons, hunting and Stealing to survive... it was a harsh life, it truly was. After the fourth Year, an Eleven year Old Mika decided to try his hand with the Magic of the World. After all, if no one could tell him how he got there, perhaps he could figure it out on his own... Mika started this adventure by raiding a temple, stealing several scrolls and studying them in their entirety. He learned quickly that Spiritual magic was hard but very interesting.

Mika's soul was not born with incredible power, he like many, had to develop his power on his own. Lots of meditation was needed, but soon Mika could manage some energy. One of the Scrolls Mentioned crafting a staff on his own, using his blood to bond it to him and imbue it with power as he carved it to build his own power. This was perhaps his favorite thing to try, seeing as he had no natural skill for carving, but after dozens of tries and an entire year of work, he had succeeded. His Staff was Three and a Half Feet long and blood red, it channeled his Power perfectly and made it so much easier to fight with.

By the time his staff was completed, Mika was able to harness his Power to create barriers and slay Mid level demons. Which also meant he was strong enough to try sutras, seals and spells. Being Literate made Sutras very easy, and those made sealing easy. He kept at least ten Sutras on hand at all times, and found that he could carve Sutras into the Ground or trees to have the same effect, leading him to create several camps all over Nippon. He even carved Kanjis for Barrier and Channeling on his Staff to enhance it's power, making it a formidable weapon.

His Favorite skill however was creating Spelled objects. Usually they were just pouches of herbs with spelled effects, but they were immensely useful. For someone who couldn't harness massive amounts of Power, these spelled pouches were incredible. Herbs like the Iris, already had purifying Powers, so when Mixed with his power they could do a lot. His favorite Spell Combination was to drop Purifying Salt Pouches, wait until they blinded and stunned the Demons around him, then finish them off on his own. It was useful as hell and saved his ass on many occasions.

And he knew that all of this would come in handy, now that the Shikon Jewel was shattered. He could feel hundreds of energy spikes all over the Island, some greater then the others... it was disorienting and dangerous... and perfect for him. Maybe with the Jewel he could return to his time... or perhaps, he would stay and study the Jewel... Either way, he had a mission...

Collect the Jewel... At any cost.

* * *

 **Chapter Over, Tell me what you think...  
**

 **T**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I loved the House of Night Series, it was full of interesting People, unique concepts and power... but there was something I was not a fan of... the men in the series were either Warriors, idiots, or Monsters... except for Jack and Damon, but they were main characters... Mika won't be in either category, he will be one all his own...**

 **He won't put up with the Stupidity of Zoey, or Stark, or Erik... or most of the Idiots in the series.. even Nyx who was a tool...This is Set three Weeks before Marked...**

 **Also, I think that If I knew that being sick was a sign of being ready to turn into a Fledgling, I would be super excited/worried everytime I had a cold or even allergies...**  
 **Mika will never gain an affinity through Nyx, whom I find kind of pathetic... Mika will earn absolutely everything, harnessing skill and talent to make a change, not rely on blessings... to give him time to develop some power, this is a solid year before Marked...**

* * *

 **It was a nice out, the day Mika was Marked. It was Dark out, drizzle lightly ( Mika loved the rain) as Mika walked out of the Hospital were he volunteered every goal was actually to become a Doctor that could treat both Vampires and Humans, using his skills to create a more perfect meld between the two societies...Unlike most, he saw no difference between Human and Vampire, other then Biology. As far as he saw it, their worlds would just be better if they melded, the Powerful bodies and Minds of the Vampires would bring an edge to the Human world as well as enough of the Old ways to bring some balance, while Humans would bring their Inventiveness, creativity and the drive that comes with being so short lived. It would be wonderful... in theory anyway. Men were treated far better then Women in Human Society, but it was the total and rather extreme opposite in the Vampyre Culture. They would be a wonderful balance.**

The Entire Day, Mika was feeling like crap, his entire body ached fiercely and he has a wicked cold which was weird seeing as he almost never got sick...he wondered if he was going to become a Fledgling, he was the right age for it and the sickness was the first sign. He thought this every-time he got even a slight case of allergies, or felt any soreness...Though perhaps it was just the medical Information and training he had received, searching for answers... self diagnosis was a real issue among Medical Professionals. He wasn't a doctor or even in College, though he was taking all AP Classes and was easily smart enough to do so, but he had a bad habit of diagnosing people. Though usually it was silently and in his head... it was kind of fun to be honest...

Anyway, Mika was walking towards his Prius when he saw a Man standing nearby, he oozed power that Mika could practically taste..it was heavey and spicey, like Cider...

The Man raised a hand, a Labyrinth Tattoo on his Palm. " Mika Shreeve, Night has chosen thee; thy death shall be thy birth. Night Calls to thee, harken to her sweet voice. Your Destiny awaits you at the House of Night."

As the Heat and Pain hit him, Mika could only think one thing..." Nyx sounds like a pretentious bitch..."

* * *

 **From the Other Realm, Nyx looked on in curiosity. She didn't chose who turned into Vampyres, contrary to what most people thought, it really was random. All she did was lead her children as they lived their lives on Earth and give the Trackers the Information they needed to find the Soon to be fledglings. And to be honest, she would have never chose Mika to become a Vampire. The Child was inherently darker then most people, a Pragmatist that would see the lack of logic in the Vampyre Society and would use it to his own needs, or become deeply angry with the lack of Power Men had in Vampyre Society . He wasn't insane like Neferet, but in a way he was more dangerous as he would never make the same mistakes she had begun too. However it was also likely he would never make the kind deals Neferet made with Darkness or or Kalona...he was too independent for that... He would have a major problem with the inequality towards men in Vampyre Society...That would be disaster...  
**

However this independence and pragmatism also Meant that he would never make any connection with her or the Light Bull... she wasn't sure how to deal with that, she was always very confused when she saw those kind of souls. They never passed on like the others, always being reborn on their own, never entering her realm at all, finding the Pure light of it too harsh and those that followed the light as blind Sycophants...

Biting her lip, Nyx sighed... this boy was going to bring a bevy of changes she could not forsee... what made that worse was his Natural connection for Magic and an incredibly strong Instinct, one entirely unattached to her...it gave him the potential for Power ...and that annoyed her as much as it scared her... especially with Neferet Running around, the girl would one day have easily enough power to challenge Nyx... maybe even consume her divine power... having a blindspot could make this possibility far more reasonable...

However she would do nothing, she could do nothing... she gave her children free will, and disobeying a Divine Edict... had consequences, but she had no idea what that would be... her instincts told her it would not worth it...

Not at all...

* * *

 **Waking up had not been fun for Mika, his head ached fiercely and he heard these... whispers all over, like a radio with poor signal. It hurt his head more and more, so much so that Mika started curling up, holding his head in agony. He started to feel dizzy and tired, yet he also felt shaky and very much awake, as if he had swallowed ten red bulls...**

A Sudden Cold energy started to radiate on his temples, soothing his pain and calming the buzzing until it was a dull sound in the back of his mind... Opening his eyes, Mika wearily stared at an absolutely gorgeous women. She was tall with Aburn Hair, Almond shaped Moss Green eyes, a Series of Wave like tattoos and an aura of Power that Mika could practically taste. It was different then the Tracker's, Smoother with an... addictive feel to it. For some reason it set Mika on edge, as much as it excited him. She reminded of a posionus flower or Serpent, beautiful to look at but utterly deadly...

She smiled at him, brushing the place he assumed his New Mark to be with a soft smile. " You had us rather worried child, unlike most of the other Fledglings, you passed out instead of merely collapsing. You have been unconscious for three hours... how are you feeling?"

Mika stretched out, shivering like a cat. " Now I feel fine, but when I first woke up... I heard this ... dull buzzing, it raged in my head until I thought I was going to explode... thank you for doing whatever you did to stop the pain..."

She gave him a concerned look, though he could see something similar to anger under the surface. " Dull Buzzing... perhaps it is the sign of your Affinity, many children of Night obtain them during their time here. They are gifts from the Goddess, I personally have the ability to Heal others and communicate with Felines by way of Emotions." The way she said goddess reminded Mika of Delores Umbridge, sugary sweet to the point of Rot...

Personally, Mika didn't want to be attached to a Goddess, or any being like that. He had a feeling she did exist, there was nothing scientific about the Powers Vampires had, or how their Marks were so detailed and specific, or even how they always felt like they radiated Power like Heat...However if Nyx existed, was she really deserving of Worship? Even if she was, Mika was not one to put any being on a pedestal, he put himself on one and that was it...

Deciding offending this obviously powerful women was a bad idea, Mika smiled respectfully. " That sounds interesting, Perhaps we will see as I develop, saying I survive of course."

 **Neferet was extremely annoyed, she could not tap into this boy's mind at all... he was a complete blank. She could however, feel his essence... he was strong, even for a Fledgling. He radiated a calm, cold, dark aura that confused Neferet... it was too mature, perhaps that was why she could not read him. It was very possible that he possessed strong intuitive abilities, born from strong instincts. It would be far from the first time she had witnessed this kind of ability, in fact she herself had one similar as a child.**

Smiling radiantly, Neferet nodded. " Perhaps we shall, I believe you Will make it through, Your body seems very strong for one so young." Neferet often made a game of picking out which Fledgling was going to Die, so she could urge the process along so she could feed on their lifeforce sooner. This little game had also given her the skills needed to pick out Fledglings who were very unlikely to die from the change, who's aura's were strong and bodies were capable of dealing... this boy seemed to be one of them. However there was always a chance she was wrong, only time would tell...

Mika shrugged. " I keep myself in shape, never saw the point in not doing do... " Mika tipped his head to the side and turned towards the door. " Do you have a cat?" this was perfectly timed seeing as she could sense Skylar shooting into the Healing Station, throwing himself at Her impatiently. Adoration for the one person she loved filled Neferet... then annoyance when Skylar jumped off of her and started rubbing his head against Mika's chin. How odd... " You are a beautiful, bossy little thing aren't you Skylar..." How the hell did he know Skylar's Name?

" You are very intuitive it seems." She was nervous now, and annoyed at this special Fledgling. A Male was unworthy of such gifts... " I never spoke Skylar's name and you managed to sense his presence from outside of the room."

Mika looked intrigued. " I could kind of feel him, it was like a dull warmth in the back of my mind... a lazy warmth, like a heating pad or a Hot bath... Reminded me of a cat... and I could kind of feel your aura... shifting in response, like Pavlov's dogs and the bell..." She couldn't help but smile there, a smart Fledgling, how rare. " After that I could here the buzzing become clear for just a second, and I knew his name was Skylar... I assume that is not normal for a Fledgling?"

She shook her head. " Not exactly, though Vampyres have the ability to pick up intent, truth and occasionally thoughts. It is a skill born of practice and instinct, you seem to have a very strong Instinct, remarkable in fact. You should harness your gift... If I was not already a Mentor I would have taken you under my wing..." She had to get this child under control in some way..." The Fledgling I am mentoring in Under training to become a High priestess, She is the Head of the Dark Daughters and Sons. With your gifts, you could easily become a Member and learn along side Aphrodite, that is my fledgling."

Mika nodded. " That sounds wonderful, I will give it some thought... Might I ask what your Name is, you haven't told me yet?"

Stunned that she had forgotten that part of her mask, Never held her hand out to him . " I am Neferet, High Priestess of this House of Night, Healer and Professor of Vampyre Sociology."

The Boy, shockingly enough, gripped her forearm as was traditon. " I am Mika, Vampyre Fledgling, Hospital Volunteer and Future Healer Slash Doctor to both Vampyres and Humans."

That was an unexpected Introduction. " You wish to treat both, why?"

Mika gave her an odd look. " Vampyres are few and far between, Humans are several billion Strong, this would give me many clients and a way to help heal the pointless divide in our people."

She was angry at that, but she calmly asked." Why do you see it as pointless?"

Mika shrugged. " Humans are short lived, inventive and Many. Without them Vampyres would die out, we need to be able to feed and have humans have children seeing as Vampyres are infertile. We live longer, so we have the chance to see Mistakes and issues Humans can't, and can keep alive the better parts of the past while obtaining the better changes."

Neferet refrained from snorting, this goal sounded Extremely Niave and Idealistic to her. Human were unworthy, pathetic creatures far beneath vampyres, let alone an Immortal like her... " Well, I am not sure if that Is possible, But If I can help then will. As the Healer in charge, I can allow you to Volunteer here, helping and learning our ways. Vampyres and Fledglings have very different Biology then Humans, so you will have to learn an entirely different set of techniques." There, she had way to control the boy and a way too keep her mask up...perfect.

Mika gave her a smile, lighting his china doll face. " I would like that quite a bit... "

Satisfied, She gestured towards the door. " Now, I think we should take the tour and get you to your Dorm. Oh before we go, You should know that you are Emancipated and have the right to change your Name if you so chose. Do you have a name you would like to use?"

Mika nodded to her immediately. " Mika, just Mika. If I want to add a last name, I will later on."

She smiled, feeling oddly amused by him. " Very well, from this Moment you are Known solely as Mika, so mote it be." The boy's eye dilated lightly as her power rippled across the space they were in...

''''

 **Mika found this Campus beautiful, painful and annoying all at once. Beautiful because of the Architecture, Painful do to the headache brought on by all of the people and cat's he could felt and annoying because of all of the Statues of Nyx. This place used to be a religious private school, and now it was a religious private school for Vampyres... Mika hated Religion, sure it was interesting to learn about but it was a waste of time. Religion, even Spirituality, was a way of controlling others and keeping a very specific Mindset in Power. For Vampyres it was the idea that Only women had power and Men were, at the most, warriors... he hated that.**

However he kept it in his mind as Neferet led him to his Dorm. The Living Room was large, friendly and fancy. He could see several TV, couches and the entrance to a Mini Kitchen. He found it very homey and knew he would not mind living here... However there were a lot of people and that bugged him, he didn't like crowds and loved his privacy... he would be spending a lot of time in the library Neferet pointed to on their way here...

Ignoring everyone, who bowed to Neferet ( Mika could see a gleeful edge to her eyes, she enjoyed the attention.), Mika followed the women up the Stairs to room six. " This is your Room, you don't have a roommate yet, but you may in the Future... "

Mika nodded, smiling massively when he opened the room. " MY BOOKS!" He raced over, not caring how he was acting as he saw all of his beloved books on the wall. His exercise Mat was rolled up under the bed, and car keys were on the Stand. " I thought we were supposed to gather out own property?"

Neferet shrugged, looking genuinely amused." Charon, our Tracker, was impressed with how you had no fear of him like most people, so he made a stop by your apartment and gathered your Belongings... he did mention you lived rather Spartan like..." She made a gesture to the bare walls.

Mika sighed. " I have moved seven times in the last four years, I never wanted to get too attached... but Since I am going to be here for the next few years, I might as well start..." He turned to the curtains..." Purple curtains will be a good change... " 

Neferet just smiled, looking bored and annoyed though she hid it really well. " Well, if that is all, I will return to my Office. Your Schedule is on the desk, classes start at Eight PM, I am your first class so follow those wearing" She pointed to the badge on the Desk. " those Symbols, the Labyrinth, it symbolizes the Start of your journey on Nyx's path." Again her tone gained a falsely sweet edge... Mika didn't trust her...

" Wonderful, I will be sure to remember that... "

She smiled again, bowed with a hand over her hand and left Mika to his thoughts...

His life was changing, he would either complete his transition... or die by drowning in his own blood... either way he would make the most of it.. Vampyres were the best in all fields, and Mika was a superior being all together even as a human... so naturally this would translate into being a Vampyre...

He was sure of it...

* * *

 **Chapter end. I am not sure if I will ever finish this but I want to try it out... I loved the House of Night Series but never liked how Men were treated in it, how Zoey * Despite being worthless* was handed near godlike power and how no one seemed to earn anything. If you were gifted it was because you were blessed by someone.. Nyx, Darkness or Light... rarely by own Merit... other then Neferet who had help but did the hard stuff on her own..**

 **Tell me what you think in the Reviews and if you agree with Mika's views...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	6. Banishment

**Mika was running, running from his own coven whom all wanted him dead. He couldn't help the way he was, it was literally something he was born with, but in a way it was the coven's fault. Their ridiculous twin merge Spell, it created a void that was balanced by the creation of Siphons. Hence his own powers, Siphoning. It was actually kind of funny, seeing as his mother was the first witch in his family bound to the Gemini coven, he should have magic seeing as he was not related by blood to any of the Mergers. However Magic was stronger then blood and thus he was born a siphoner.**

He had hidden his talents, pretending as if his gifts had not yet surfaced, something common for the younger Magical Families like his. However he knew what he was, he figured it out after hearing the Twins, Luke and Liv, Talking about Malachai when he was six. From then on, he started to dig into the Records as much as possible, learning everything he could on his powers and on how he could break his ties to the Gemini coven. That little adventure reveled to him that he was not bound to the family, he had inherited a Void and thus, he was not connected to the family. That meant he could leave followed, and he was really hard to track due to his lack of Magic.

Best part was that he retained all of the passive magics of being a Witch, such as a resistance to compulsion and the ability to sniff out magic. This was perfect for him, especially as he planned on eventually becoming a Vampire. He wanted the active magics and the immunity to Compulsion from an Original that he got from being both, but he had to wait until he was older then his current Fourteen years. Otherwise he would be young forever, which would suck...

To compensate for his lack of active magic, Mika learned how to fight. Taking local classes in Akido and Kickboxing, teaching himself how to use a stake, how to track and more. He didn't want to go out into the world, hiding from the Coven that would take his life, and merely die from a Hungry vampire. He had standards after all...

His Current Goal was Mystic Falls, home of the Petrova Doppelganger and a Salvatore Doppelganger. He knew that he could take magic from their blood, and if he could do that, he could create artifacts to draw on for power before he became a Vampire. Specifically, he wanted to craft something to mask his presence from the Gemini Coven, he may be harder to track but that didn't mean he was impossible to track. They would find him and they would kill him... he could not allow that. Even if he had to kill them all to ensure his own safety...

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reviews.**

 **Where in the series should this be, I think is should be right after Klaus sacrifices Elena...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	7. Caretaker

**Caretaker...**  
 **This story was inspired Iqbal Masih, a 12 year old Boy from Pakistan who was Enslaved to pay off his parents debt to a Carpet factory. He escaped twice, with the second time being a genuine success. From there he went to school, completing a four year education in two years and later being responsible for over three thousand children being freed from enslavement. He spoke all over the world about this type of enslavement, before being shot to death when he returned to Pakistan...**

 **That Someone could be so powerful, cunning, kind, selfless and just overall amazing at such an age is both baffling and inspiring.**

* * *

 **" A Little More Kat, just a little more." Mika whispered softly to the Month Old Vampire in front of him. She was holding a tall Asian Man in her arms, feeding from his neck gently. " Thats enough." Kat sneered at him for a moment, but did indeed pull away. Mika examined the bite mark, measuring mentally the depth and damage. It was actually pretty good. " You know what to do now Kat."**

Now that she wasn't feeding, and thus no longer blood high, Kat was nervous. She looked into his eyes and begun to compel him. " You will take a sip of my blood, then you are going to forget about my feeding on you. You will go about your business..." The Man nodded, a glazed look in his eyes before she bit her hand and allowed him to take some of her blood. Once that was over, she grabbed his arm and they rushed away to safety.

When they reached a safe place, Mika turned and hugged Kat. " I am proud of you kid, you didn't kill him and you were able to stop without too much of an issue, I think that deserves a reward." From his jacket pocket, Mika pulled out a Daylight ring, one he personally spelled. " For three weeks of Perfect training, you have earned this Beautiful daylight ring. I think College is back on the Menu for you."

Kat squealed and put her new ring on. " Oh MY GOD, thank you so freaking much. I missed the sun so much... Thanks for teaching me how to be a vampire, I thought I would lose it when I first turned."

Mika knew that to be absolutely fact. Kat didn't know who turned her, only that he feed on her roughly and she managed to bit the hand covering her mouth. When he snapped her neck in retaliation, she turned. From them on she struggled in the shadows of New York City, feeding and killing rampantly. Mika's friend Will, who owned a Bar and serviced Vampires by giving them Fake IDs, called Mika up to find and stop the Killer. When he learned it was a new Vampire, Mika began to show her the ropes, living up to his Title as Caretaker.

He loved that title, it was very fitting. He had earned it when he turned fourteen, after a Solid Year of Helping to Hide the Supernatural Community and two years after learning he was a witch in the first place. It was one of about five titles, which included Hunter, Mentor, Monitor, Healer and Guide. It all depended on the kind of person he was after, and how it ended.

If it was a New Vampire or Werewolf, he would help them with their new status, teaching them how to feed, fight and control their new rampant emotions. For Werewolves he would lead them to Packs, which had gained him a lot of allies in the werewolf communities, which was where he first earned his title as the Caretaker. For Vampires he taught them how to feed, showed them how to use Compulsion, introduced them to Will or someone like him and helped them get back to their lives. Thanks to the many people he helped, Mika now had a network of spies who told him quite abit. It was how he learned about the Originals, which was why he often had his Vampires eat Vervain and why he was the proud owner of a Silver dagger/White Oak ash combo.

He also had many witch Contacts, helping hundreds of new Witches come into their powers and several others leave their abusive covens. This Earned him the title of Healer and Guide, and allowed him to gain a very encompassing knowledge of Magic. The Witches he helped taught him some of what was in their family Grimoires, which was how he learned about Sacrificial magic and Daylight Rings. He was a rather powerful Witch, top ten percent if what he heard was right, and was very good as using his magic in all circumstances.

As for his other titles, specifically the Hunter and Monitor Titles, Mika had earned those by taking out hundreds of Vampires and werewolf and Witches who risked exposure. He knew that if Humans as a whole knew of Magic and the Supernatural, life would be shit. His contacts would inform him of these types of People and he would then hunt then down, tracking them for Hundreds of Miles sometimes, before killing them. He collected the Grimoire of the Witches he killed, the Blood of the Vampires he killed and the Venom of the Werewolves he killed. He also took any magical objects they had, which made for a lot of research. Through this research he had managed to create a dagger that absorbed the power of those it hurt as well as any magical source, it was designed to replicate the Siphoner abilities he heard about from a member of the Gemini Coven. So far his dagger was infused with a massive amount of Power, from ever being he had killed in the last year as well as from most of the vampire blood and Werewolf Venom, making it a truly dangerous Weapon.

At the Age of Nineteen, Mika was one of the best Known Beings alive And definitely one of the more feared. However not a lot of people knew that the Hunter and Caretaker where the same person, and that was how he liked to keep it. The Secrecy he had kept a lot of his enemies from finding and killing him, but if they somehow found him, he had the ability to protect himself.

""""  
" Ugh, it is good to be home." Mika smiled as he layed on his bed, enjoying his beautiful home. Small and perfect, his property was the first thing he bought with his growing funds. It was cloaked with powerful Magics, being re-infused with magic every full Moon. Only he knew it's location, and that is exactly as it should be. " It has been too long, a Month away from my beautiful home..." Mika moaned into his bed, letting his guard down in his safe place.

" BUZZBUZZ" Mika's phone started screaming at him, getting him to sigh before picking the phone up.

" This better be good Will." He made his tone low, a clear threat in his voice.

" How about an Original and a Salvatore leaving a trail of bodies up the east coast?"

Mika sat ramrod straight, he knew of the Ripper Salvatore and of the Originals. Stefan Salvatore was infamous, the Ripper of Monteray, the man who ripped apart an entire village in the twenties. Mika wanted to ram a stake in the man's heart, he was a giant Risk as were all rippers, and Mika could not allow him to live if he could not control himself, the exposure risk was too high.

Then there was the Originals, they were known by all and feared by even more. Mika personally knew Elijah, having met the man two years ago in Texas, but he had not heard from the man since then. As for Klaus, Mika only knew that he was a Hybrid, thanks to the annoying Spirits, and that he had recently broken the curse. Other then that he didn't know much about them...

" Which Original?" Mika knew that this was the most important question to ask, if he was talking to Elijah he just had to be polite.. he might have to hurt Klaus.

" Klaus, and from what my sources tell me, he is targeting residences where a Known Werewolves are. I sent the Addresses to your Email... good luck."

" Thanks Will, I'll take care of it... " Hanging up, Mika shot to his computer and started to write out a mass email to his wolf Contacts. " STAY OUT OF MOUNTAINS, I WILL MEET UP WITH YOU ALL IN A WEEK TO CAST PROTECTIVE BARRIERS. HYBRID IS AFTER YOU ALL, BE CAREFUL. "

When that was done, Mika booked a flight to Tennessee for the next morning. He had to stop those idiots, or at least take some sense into them. They were leaving a trail of bodies that would lead the world to the knowledge of the Supernatural. They were all at risk here, and that could not be tolerated. He knew that he lacked the power to kill Klaus, he could hurt the man or imprison him easily, but not kill him. He would have to take some sense into him or find a way to manipulate him into being less of an idiot...

A Dangerous task, but one he had to do... for them all to live.

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think.**

 **Thoughts on this Idea as a whole, I really like it and want to move forward with this...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	8. Dresden Files and Vampire Academy

Sinnerlust presented me with this Ideas for the Mika Files...

Vampire academy or Dresden file story...

For Vampire Academy, Mika could be an Alchemiest, A Witch, A Vampire, or a Damphir...

\- Not sure on plot... any suggestions are welcome.

For Dresden Files, Mika would more then Likely be a Wizard... though what he would do is up to The Story...


	9. Dawn ( Kingdom Hearts Mika)

Hello Everybody, I plan on doing a Kingdom Hearts Letsplay, so I need some help. Any ideas you have are more then welcome...

I was thinking he would be a sorcerer like Merlin or Yen Sid but obviously an apprentice and not that powerful yet. Maybe he would have been born in Traverse Town... Maybe he is a Nobody, and maybe he is a Keyblade weidler somehow.

If you have suggestions, either PM me or put it in the Reviews.

Love, your Ninja Overlord,

Mika


	10. Dawn, Mika Kingdom Hearts Idea

**Yen Sid watched his newest apprentice practice against the illusionary Heartless, Wariness and Pride warning in his heart. Mika Learned Quickly, even since the day he lost his World to the Darkness and ended up at Yen Sid's Tower. He had a gift for Magic and an incredibly strong will, both of which played a part in the boy's being sent here. Yen Sid had sensed the boy's potential immediately, and began to train him to ensure that his Natural talent would not be used to upset the already damaged balance of Dark and Light.**

However, unlike his Old Keyblade Apprentice Mickey and many others he had met, Mika was aligned to neither Light or Dark. Perhaps that was why he had ended up in a Twilight World.. Regardless, it put Yen Sid on Edge. He feared what the boy could do with his power, while also looking forward to seeing the boy come into the fullness of his powers.

" That is enough Mika, We need to talk." The boy Stopped fight, dispelling his Buckler and Rapier without a Thought.

" Very Well Master." The boy followed him up the Stairs of the High Tower. " What Is it that we need to Speak of?"

Yen Sid took in a deep breath before explaining. " I have sensed Power Rising... The Darkness if Flooding the Worlds, snuffing them out at a Pace most Disturbing. My Body cannot take the Strain of such Travel, So I have decided to Send you instead. You will travel to another world and investigate to the best of your abilities."

 **Mika refrained from showing how happy those words made him, he may enjoy learning magic and combat, but he wished to see more then the small Tower they lived in. He wanted to see other worlds and explore... but more then that, Mika needed to understand what had happened to his world and what was happening to the Other worlds. His Master was too much of an observer, he believed too much in Light to truly help the worlds. Mika believed that he would be a better person to help the worlds, at least in this case.**

" How am I traveling, You have no Gummi Ship and You have never taught me how to travel the Worlds." That was a point of contention between Mika and Yen Sid. The Old man claimed that only Darkness and Unique paths the worlds Made ( Gummi Ships) could be used to travel. However he knew Merlin, who had visited them a few times, could easily travel between the Realms.

" Ahh, normally you would be right, however I have a Star Shard. Not the Most Comfortable method of traversing the worlds, but with your command over Magic you should be able to easily travel the Worlds. Follow Merlin's Magic, he is already within Traverse Town. Met up with him and he will direct you further." The Wizard handed him a Star Shaped Gummi, it radiated a certain power only those who could feel Magic could sense.

" I understand... when Am I to be off?" He really wanted to Leave.

" Immediately." Yen Sid Smiled at him for a Moment , before waving his hand over Mika. Magic sparked over the Star Shard and before Mika knew it, he was being Yanked into the Sky, rocketing to a New World.

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think.  
**

 **I should Explain that Mika is easily as Powerful as lets say... Riku or Axel. He had a powerful Command of Magic, relies heavily on Speed and Agility. His Fighting Style is a Cross between Riku and Aqua. I am not sure about this Storyline, but I have a few ideas and welcome any suggestion you have to offer me.  
**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	11. Pursuits of the Unwilling Vessel

**Cloaked in the Shadows on the Midnight Sky, a Lone Figure Made his way across the Water. Slowly they glided over it's surface, seemingly stopping in the center . Surrounded on all sides by Mountains and lakes and Trees, the Figure turned their head Skyward... to the Brilliant Moon glaring down on them. The Figure's body glowed lightly as they took in the glorious Rays, something made even more apparent as they shed the cloak covering their alabaster skin.**

" It is time... the Moon is Full... The Lakes once again posses the Artifacts of the Celestial maiden... It is time I returned..." The Figure Opened their eyes, revealing a glowing Blue. " Carried on Winds, Powered by Flames eternal... the Waters of Time turn back... The brilliant essence of the Earth Grounds us, to an old time... in return The Blessed Metals Sever our times to this time. " Five Rays of Light shot from the Surrounding Lakes Forming a Large Pentagram. " Unfold that which can no longer be, return me to the Site of my Death... the Time where I can once again Hold a Physical form."

The Pentagram glowed brightly before unleashing a massive ray of Power that consumed the Figure...

* * *

 **In an agonizing flash of Light, Mika was tossed into a Cold Lake. His Nearly naked form shivered but not from the Water. It was exhaustion, the forceful devouring and usage of his Lifeforce and magic... his entire body, he knew, would be covered in bruises from his Mistresses rough possession. Though he loathed her, and her control over his form, he knew better then to openly complain. Not tonight, when the Moon why full and they were in the One time Seat of her Power.**

Slowly, he managed to crawl out of the Lake, leaning against a tree as he rested. His eyes remained closed as Pain began to wrack his tiny frame, the Pentegram shaped Scar on his chest... the Mark that he Bore the Essence of his Mistress against his will... burned as a constant reminder of her power over him.

For what felt like hours, Mika rest, taking in the power of the Full Moon, allowing it to ease his pain and heal his battered body. However he knew that he could not remain so, he had a task, one that he would suffer grievously for if he did not complete. Standing with some difficulty, Mika focused his senses for a Moment, then calmly walked towards the nearest source of Human Life he could sense.

" Who goes there?" He Sighed, smelling the distinct essence of a Priests Spiritual energy, he could hear his mistress crooning her the power. " I will not ask again, come out. NOW."

" Such presumption... your arrogance is incredible. Knowing what occurred here, just three nights before, and still believing you are a match for what could be lurking." Drawing on the Shadows that were his too command, Mika tip toed around the arrogant priest. " Still, I Must apologize. " The Priest whipped around, only for Mika to grasp his Face painfully. A Glow encompassed both of them, causing the arrogant Priest to gasp in agony and writhe in a desperate attempt to escape. " But she must feed... otherwise she will consume the entirety of my lifeforce..." With one squeeze, Mika crushed the Skull of the Priest, killing him and consuming both His lifeforce and Soul.

 _" Ahhhh..." Her Moan was far to sexual for anyone's comfort. " He fills me far more then the weaklings from your Era... the Spiritual Energy, which your people forgot, is still consumable here... "_

Mika nodded, knowing this was true... after all, it was his affinity for magic and innate but dormant power that lead Kaguya to Posses him in the First Place.

 _" Amazing... Is this... the Stone Begging Bowl of Buddha... That would be amazing, though I doubt it." Mika shook his soaked hair, holding the Bowl in his Hands. " Still, if I could find the other Artifacts in the Other Lakes, then maybe there is some truth the Story..." He let out a loud chuckle. " Or at least there is someone putting in these artifacts for Tourists..."_

 _Standing, Mika took his discovery with him as he hurried to his Bike. " What the.. Ow!" The Bowl Started to glow a dull purple, burning his hands as it shot from him to hover in the air... along side four other, really familiar objects. " How is this possible... the Robe of the Fire Rat.. the Swallow's Cowrie Shell... the Jeweled Spring... the Gem of the Dragon's Neck..." The Objects glowed brightly, spinning rapdiy before exploding in a flash of light._

 _When his vision returned, Mika was met with a Smokey Blob that convulsed with an almost... living presence._

 _" I have returned... but.. how.. That Monk consumed with that Wind Tunnel of his...I cannot sense any Demons... nothing I can use to restore my form... " The Blob seemed to focus on him. " Interesting... you boy, have the gift of magic, dormant though it is. Perhaps, I can use you to hold my form until I can once again find a More suitable Vessel."_

 _Mika went to run, but before he could make a step, the Blob consumed him, sinking into his skin and Mouth. Pain, unlike anything he had experienced, blossomed on his chest as a Pentagram shaped Burn appeared on his naked chest. " Ahh..."_

 _" It seemed Naraku had at least on purpose...pathetic creature he was..."_

 _Mika shuddered once more before passing out... when he awoke, he found himself in a burning circle, over a dozen mummified corpses surrounded him. " One day child, you will hunt for me... satiating the hunger found in my bodiless form... However that would require Magic, which I will gladly teach you..."_

And teach him she did, for three years. Thousands of Hours spent of Working his Mind, Body and Magic in the ground.. killing dozens to satiate Kaguya's raging hunger. He learned quickly enough, gaining Mastery over his magic within a Year, partially out of necessity. All for one goal... to gain enough skill and power to channel the Power of the Lakes, Full Moon and Kaguya to send them into the Past... Five Hundred years into the Past. To a Point, three Days after Kaguya was consumed by the Windtunnel.

Now that he was here, his Goal was to find and destroy Naraku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Sango and anyone who could disrupt Kaguya's return. Then, when that was done, he would be forced to complete a ritual to absorb the bodies of powerful Demons and Priestesses to create a form That could handle all of Kaguya's immense Power... or at least, that is what she thought.

Mika knew that such a ritual would result in his Death, the destruction of his very soul. And So a Plan hatched... to harness the powers of those in this Era of Gods and Demons, to seal away and destroy Kaguya... to be freed from his position as her vessel... He could only be grateful that she could not read his mind, a gift from his training and naturally strong Mind. It was all he had...

If he was to be free, he would have to be careful, diligent and ready for anything...

Otherwise... she would destroy his body and take anothers... Using his Soul as the Fuel she needed to do so. And that was something he would not risk.

* * *

 **Chapter End. Tell me what you think about this Much Darker and Personal Mika Story... Where he is not a Hero or Ninja... where his Motives are entirety selfish... I hope you enjoy.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	12. Unnamed Bleach Idea for Mika

**Agujas de digestivas- Digestive Needles**

 **My Rewrite of Second Life... it will need a Name so if you have ideas, please offer them...**

* * *

 **Darting across the tree Filled Landscape, a Small Figure hopped from shadow to Shadow. It Never lingered, even as it started to climb one of the many trees. This process took several hours, with seemingly no goal...until suddenly it stopped above a Glade of Mindless, Weak Creatures. It Twitched, looking in every direction before coming out into the Light, Revealing a tiny Rat Looking Creature with Spiky White Fur and Bony plates covering it's face. As Blank as it's face was, the Creature's Glowing Red eyes screamed of intense intelligence.  
**

It's Twitchy nose scanned the area, focusing on something in the distance. " Perfect..." A Sickly purple light coated the Creature's Fur for a Moment before it shot forward and back flipped " Agujas de digestivas" The Creature Muttered, it's entire body rotating rapidly and hundreds of Hair's shot from it's body. All of the Lesser, Mindless Monsters cried in agony, rushing towards the Rat like being before collapsing. The Rat just shook lightly before tearing out chunks from Several of the Creatures, never killing them." Now I merely wait..." with that, it shot into a tree and hid in a Branches Shadow.

It only took about thirty Minutes, but the Rat's Patience was rewarded when a massive hulk of a monster clambered onto the Same. It was taller then many of the Tree, Coated in black with a Bird Like Mask on it's face. It twitched and looked downward before unleashing a massive screeching call, in an attempt to summon it's brethren. Then, with an empty expression, it dug into the Meal presented towards it.

From it's place on the Branch, the Still Rat watched with great intensity, clearly waiting for something...

" ARGHHHHH!" After all of the bodies were eaten, the Hulking Creature turned to Leave but suddenly stumbled. That is when the Rat Pounced..

With incredible speed and accuracy, it sped across the branches and Dived towards the stunned creature's face. Massive, Powerful Teeth tore into the Mask, quickly ripping a large Chunk into it's mouth. Back flipping off, it shot away with no looking back, just in time for the creature to shake off the paralysis and let out a massively pained screech.

 **" Damn I am good..." Mika hurried into this Cave, through a tiny crack on a Massive Wall of Stone. He quickly began to dig into the mask fragment, ripping pieces of it up and swallowing it whole. "I wonder though, How often I will have to feed to change into a Menos... Those Needles use a lot of power...I suppose eating Menos before I even become one should help, after all each fragment of them possesses several dozen Hallow Souls."  
**

Had any Soul reaper seen Mika, they would have been baffled by his casual intelligence. He defied all that they knew of Hallows, for one he was completely lucid and in control of his Bloodlust. Second, he could make extensive plans and often recorded what he saw for future analysis. But the greatest difference was his Humanity, he hadn't really changed since becoming a Hallow. The only real difference is his body... a Rat, signifying his willingness to Survive by nearly any means.

It had been a long time for Mika, or rather to the Human part of his memory. Without something signifying the passage of time, he really didn't know how long he had been here. All he did know was that he had slept 2,163 times, so he guessed it was a few years. Nothing to a Hallow, whom could live forever. Still, in that time he had learned a lot. How to control his powers, how to Hunt, how to get used to his tail... and so much more.

Though the first week had been rough,... his Father's Hallow had tried to eat his Soul, only for a Shinigami to attempt to save him. Unfortunately his father had gotten a bite in, and Mika started to change. When the Shinigami tried to kill him, saying it was to send him off to Haven, Mika turned all of the way and killed the Shinigami before fleeing into Hueco Mundo. It was a good thing too, seeing as Several other Shinigami had come onto the seen and were angry. The Shinigami he had eaten had managed to get in a good cut to Mika's Torso so he really didn't risk trying to fight them off.

Bleeding, he had drawn several Hallows to his Spot when he entered his new world. It was only his Two feet small body that had allowed him to escape with his afterlife...

He quickly learned of the Hunger, and how feeding on Hallows filled the Emptiness for a moment. He never went back to the human world and he was very weak when compared to the other Hallows, so he was forced to scavenge. Being a Rat Hallow, this really fit but it did hit his ego a little. Still he managed, growing a little until he reached about three feet in length... it was about then that he learned of his Powers.

His Teeth were incredibly sharp, just like a Normal Rats, so he was able to carve himself a small cave to rest in. His Teeth were also toxic it seemed, causing pain and weakness to those Weaker Hallows... to the stronger ones it was an inconvenience. Of course he found that he could bite them multiple times for a much more potent effect. Of course this made him a tad cocky, which helped him to discover that his Sharp Fur also carried the Toxin when a Much strong Hallow Tried to bite him after he thought it was down. Though a lot of Effort, he was able to control and shot his Fur, attacking Hallows from a distance. He used this to track Stronger Hallows down, hitting them multiple times seeing as his furs toxins were weaker then his Teeth.

After seeing a Group of Hallows turn into a Menos, an idea spread in Mika's Mind. He lacked the power to survive the Gathering of Hallows, but he could set traps, He had a mind after all. From there is was a simple matter of planning and testing his powers. Learning that other Hallows could be poisoned by the Toxins in other Hallow's Flesh became the inspiration he needed. Not that it stopped him from stalking The Menos around him, learning their patterns and Powers so that he could properly deal with them.

His Goal was to gain enough Hallow Souls so that he could quickly transition from Menos to Adjuchas... he had seen that happen to a few others, but only to the Hallows who had eaten a massive amount of souls and were already close to changing...So far he had only eaten one Menos's Mask. It was like eating a bevy of Hallows, filling the void unlike anything he had ever experienced thus far. He could only hope that it would be enough for him to change...

Being at the Bottom of the Food change sucked, in Life and Death...

And if there was something Mika hated, it was being Weak. In life it had allowed his father the power to Beat him, to control him... and eventually take his life. He refused to stay weak, and would do almost anything to change that... anything.

* * *

 **Chapter end, Tell me what you think. I know I changed my Second Life Story, but I really made Mika in that Story too desired by others. I wanted to show a struggle for power, something I lost in Chameleon...**

 **If you have ideas for the story... such as Powers he could have, whom he meets and if he should meet Aizen... just Review of PM Them to me.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	13. Help Idea Attack

I need help you all... I am trying to decided whether or not to Stay with Hallow Mika or Shinigami Mika.

If I continue the Hallow Mika ( Unnamed Scavenger) then My plans are harder to go... He would help the Hallows ( the Smart ones) To create a society that actually does something other then exist... they would monitor the Shinigamis, and their growing powers... Not sure after taht...

If I do a Shinigami Mika, then I would start out with him being a Shinigami in Toshiro or Unohona's division, specializing in Swordplay and Some Spells. He wouldn't be a Seated Member, but would eventually become one or get a transfer to the Kido Divison. He would learn of the Quincy at some point, and move to prepare himself for that time... he would figure out something off with Aizen and create counters while also help others become aware of his betrayal which may include him meeting the Visored or Arrancars before hand.

Please give me your thoughts, I look forward to them...

Love, your Ninja Overlord,

Mika.


	14. Severed

**This is a Charmed Mika Idea, tell me what you think...**

* * *

 **Mika was tired... Tired of the Ridiculous fight between Good and Evil... Tired that his Own magic compelled him to help people but cursed him if he helped himself...tired that if he chose to help himself, he would be considered evil and therefor he would be slated for Death... tired that his entire existence was deemed to be solely to help others. He wanted a way out, and after three years of attending Magic School, scouring the Library and master his Meager Power... he found a way.**

Inspired by the Phoenix witches, Mika created a Spell that would sever his ties to Good and Evil, rendering him completely ambiguous... completely free. Of course he would be sacrificing his Rights to a Muse, to a Whitelighter, to a Cupid, to a Familiar...but that was okay, he liked being reliant on himself instead of being controlled and directed by everyone with an interest.

Naturally a spell of this magnitude was beyond Mika's own Meager Power, he only had the active Power of Healing and had taught himself how to Levitate and Astral project. To Compensate for this, Mika started to collect objects of Power, such as Nymph Hair and the Voice of a Muse. He had to modify his spell a dozen times to work around the objects, but damn it he was ready.

Kneeling in a Pentagram in one of the Many Rooms hidden throughout Magic School, Mika Cut deeply into his left hand. " Though Blood, by Blood I mark my Path So that I may be Free...Voice of the Muse, Hair of the Nymph, Magic of the Fey in this Task help me. Sever my Ties to Dark and Light, so I shall no longer be bound. Grant me my own Side, so that Personal Freedom may be Found..." Mika took in a deep breath, and prepared himself for what he had to say next. " On my own, I surrender my Right... to the Benefits of Dark and or Light."

The Pentagram exploded a mass of fire and light, surging through Mika painfully until he felt his Mind clear. It was like a Painful Noise had always been in his ear, but he had gotten used to over the year, whispering and encouraging him to Help all others. That voice had always given him a sense of Dread, making him shy from using his powers to their fullest. Now it was just gone... he was free...

" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Gideon's voice echoed painfully as Mika shot into action, knowing Gideon wouldn't be too stunned to act for too long.

Before Gideon could attack or confront him, Mika pulled out a Potion he had made and crushed it in his hand. In a Single puff of Smoke, he vanished from Magic School entirely... landing in a random Alley in San Fransisco...Ready to finally test out his newly found freedom.

""""THREE YEARS LATER""""

"With these Words Bend the Light, Bring my Target into sight." Mika intoned, looking into his Scrying Mirror. Before his eyes, the Mirror rippled until it revealed a Sealed Cavern of Ice... Power incomparable oozed from image. " What could this be? What was sealed here, what could be so powerful that it could alter the Weather in such a way?" Mika scowled, summoning one of his many history books to his hands with his Newly Found Apporation. " It can't be weather Demons, not local enough...the Sea Hag was killed by the Charmed Ones so it isn't her... I need to investigate..." Standing, Mika sent his Books back to their Place with a wave of his hand, then Faded to the Location in his mirror.

It was almost funny how much stronger he had become in the last three years, but since becoming a Magical Assassin he had stolen powers from three of his Targets. From a Demon, his First Kill actually, he stole Agility and Enhanced Senses which massively helped with his Direct Combat. From a Younger Member of the Montana Family, who wanted out of the Family Fued, Mika Gained Apporation, Fading and Energy Balls as well as a drastic increase in his own Magical Powers rendering Mika an Higher Tier witch. Lastly, Mika had taken a Gypsies Magic, which merely increased his own power by a Small amount and granted him the Power to Sense Magic. All of these powers also gave him high Resistance, a deadly useful tool as an Assyrian, so he was rather pleased.

These newly found powers took time to control, and for a time he bound them to their weakest so that he could train them in their fullest. He refused to lose his powers merely because he was too impatient to adapt to them. In Doing so, he was able to use these powers safely and freely without being destroyed by the rampant energy as so many had been in the past. Fighting Demons, Witches, Whitelighters and basically anyone who he was paid to kill definitely helped with his training.

" Damn, I really need to find a way to make my Fading Faster, I can only use it for Travel, it is almost useless in battle. " Shivering from the Cold, Mika slapped a hand to his forehead, then Summoned his Coat. " Love Apporation..." Finally a little warm, Mika started to look around the Room to get some understanding of what happened here. Kneeling Mika stared at a pile of ashes on the ground. " Twist and Swirl, so that I may see... What happened here, what this ash used to be."

The Ash exploded, swirling until it revealed rather puny bald demon kneeling in front of two massive figures encased in ice. Words were whispered and chanted, causing the ice to explode. Mika wasn't entirely sure of what happened next, but he was sure the Puny Demon ran his Mouth and was obliterated by the Male being in a Rush of Lightning. With that, the Ash collapsed.

" I need to be careful, whatever these beings are... they are capable of altering then entire planet after just being released." Biting his Lips, Mika Quickly apporated the scrolls on the far table to his Home, then Faded back into his Home, then Astral Projected back to the Ice Cavern. In Astral Form he was substantially weaker, his powers didn't work and his spells just lacked their normal bite. However he couldn't be killed, or traced back to his magically protected home so it was massively safer.

Walking silently outside, Mika made his way up the mountain. The Sky was filled with Clouds that shot down a massive, consistent amount of Lightning onto a single point. Mika could kind of feel power, but it was just barely... as if he was not powerful enough to truly understand what he was sensing. He had felt that when he almost ran into the Source during his first trip into the Underworld. That set him on edge, making his very grateful that he had the foresight needed to come in astral form.

" Such Control over Nature, such Raw Power... Oh my... these are Titans... " Mika knew of them, he had heard of them of course, but had been told that they sealed away from the Gods and Elders." How could anyone not be Guarding them? How could there not be fail-safes, and Wards to ensure that these monsters were never released? How could they be so irresponsible?" Shuddering in rage, Mika's mind swam with thoughts. " I cannot deal with them on my own, but I refuse to have my world destroyed due to them... Perhaps I should speak the Charmed Ones? They might have some way to deal with them or at least have some contact with the Elders. We Will need the powers of the Gods..."

BOOM! The sudden explosion of ice made Mika freeze for a moment before lying on the ground to hide his body. He watched as a Rather ugly man in a toga walked from His Tomb in a rage, though his words were unclear with all of the Wind on the Mountain. Mika wanted to cast a spell to hear what was being said, especially when a cloud descended to reveal a remarkably attractive man who knelled immediately.

Several minutes went by, of the men speaking and yelling but something changed suddenly... they turned towards his location. Before he could so much as Move, they blasted him with Power. It shouldn't have hurt him, not in his astral form but so great was their power that he was indeed hurt. On a Pile of Snow, Mika awaited his fate, unable to gather enough concentration to Leave. He knew that, much like in Dreams, damage to the Astral self would transfer to the Body if the attacker was strong enough... these wounds were nearly fatal.

" What do we have here.. a Mortal, on our Mountain?" A Deep voice drawled near his ear, making him cringe lightly. " I almost feel bad for this..." Energy swirled around the voice, but instead of Hitting Mika... they faded. " Ahh, Meta."

Twisting, Mika sent himself back to his body, collapsing as the injuries transferred over. " I need help... " Mika Pull out a Potion from his Pocket and smashed it at his feet, sending himself to the Home of the Charmed Ones. A Building he had staked out many times, just to be sure he knew where it was and what the Charmed Ones Looked like just in case he had to fight or work with them.

As he appeared in the middle of their home, getting a scream from a random Fairy that was in the air for... some reason, Mika turned and called out. " Help..." Before passing out.

* * *

Chapter Over, Tell me what you think in the reviews.

The Point of Divergence for Mika's surivial is that Meta was forced to return early thank to Chris' intervention. Had Meta not returned, Mika would have died and thus never have a place in Chris' dark timeline.

 **Do you like Mika's Powers? I love them and feel that he has his own advantage while not being overpowered. Here is a list of them so you can keep track.**

 **Apporation- Basically Summoning known objects to your person as long as they are not protected by magic... Paiges powers are Similar. Considered a baser power version of Conjuration.**

 **Fading- Teleporting in a Fade, not the fastest but very reliable.**

 **Astral Projection- Sending your Consciousness to other places, can be learned**

 **Levitation- Hovering in the air, which can be taught.**

 **Energy Balls- Offensive Balls of energy, a Rather Common Power.**

 **Healing- Usually in Whitelighters, but some rare witches have this... Mika's Healing is a Grey Light that is weaker then a Whitelighters, but is not limited to just Humans...**

 **Agility- Increased Spread and Reflexes, making dodging and fighting far easier.**

 **High Resistance- Increase Durability to Spells, Potions and Powers.**

 **We Will see Mika's Skills in both Potion Making and Spell Casting... Just be known he is better then the girls seeing as he has dedicated all of his time in being a Witch Assassin.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	15. Third Camp

**" Argh... What is this guy?" Daniel Harmen, One of the Many Son's of Apollo, cried out in pain as he ran away from his assailant. His left leg was bleeding thanks to the six arrows in-bedded into it, and his chest had been torn to shreds from a dagger. How a Simple Monster slaying Mission could so wrong, especially when it wasn't even the Monster attacking them. Just three Figures dressed in Dark Grey Pants and Parkas that seemed to cloak their faces. They had appeared suddenly with no warning, one unleashing Arrows with a ferocity and skill that made even his Siblings and the Hunters Pale in comparison. Another, the Tallest of the Group, swinging Two Long Axes around. The Last, and shortest, wielded magic and a Dagger. Within Mere moments, his group of Five Demigods were reduced to just him, and the Cyclops they had attempted to Slay had escaped safely.**

Stumbling out into the Street, Daniel tried to call out for help, mostly from his Father, but the Moment his Mouth Something sharp wrapped out his Throat and yanked him backwards. As he fell, he noticed that it was a Golden Whip. " You really shouldn't have ran, it will only cause you more pain... your father couldn't see what is going around here anyway. The Mist Barrier I placed around here is simply too powerful." Struggling, Daniel tried to get free but simply couldn't. The Shortest assailant stared at him for a moment then lashed out with his knife, slicing through Daniel's throat.

As Darkness overtook him, Daniel realized that the person who killed him... probably was a Demigod around his age... it made him sad, but also brought on a feeling of betrayal...

" You work for Kronos..." that was the last thing he said before he died.

 **" No, I really don't." Waving his hand, the blood oozing from the Demigod's throat started to float into the air before falling into a metal thermos that suddenly appeared. " Such Potent blood... It will keep our barriers up for some time." Placing a finger on the boy's forehead, he whispered softly. " Incendia..." Instantly the Runes for Fire appeared on the boy's forehead, setting his entire body ablaze the moment the Shortest assailant Stood.**

" We have a good Haul, and the Cyclops is safe. Poor guy, he is barely a month old... he attacked a Demigod on instinct, apparently they are his Divine Halfblood sibling and smell like their Mother who abandoned him in the first place." The Tallest Assailant Sighed. " Sierra is taking care of him now... he is extremely emaciated, and is covered in Scars. I think I saw a bullet wound..." She sighed, shaking her head. " Why do Demigods suck so much Mika?"

Mika, the Shortest assailant, shook his own head. " Their parents are bigoted assholes who condition their children to become Mindless soldiers." Without hesitation, he quickly set all of the bodies on Fire. They couldn't afford for anyone to track them down, it would destroy everything they had worked so hard to create over the last few years. " Maya, can you carry the Kids after I put him to sleep? Mist Travel isn't very comfortable for children."

" Sure."

As she left to get the Kid, Mika started to Gather his Magic, shifting the Mist until they had a direct Path to the Nearest Entrance into the Labyrinth. " You two ready?" The Girls nodded, one carrying a bag of Thermos and the Other Carrying the Baby cyclops. Without compunction, they stepped through the Mist then quickly shot into the Labyrinth. From there it was a ten Minutes walk until they reached their Exist. Climbing out, they found themselves on a Spelled Path. It was Rocky, surrounded by trees and Mist of both the Magical and Mortal Kind.

After another Ten Minute Walked they reached what at first glance seemed to be a Forest... then shimmered to reveal a beautiful Woodland Town. Dozen's of Barn Houses decorated the Land, with People of all ages and species walking about. On the Edge of the Town, several towers rested with several armed Guards looking outward, some of which waved kindly at Mika and his group. The Most interesting feature had to be the Silver Obelisk, covered in Glittering Bloodred runes, this is where Mika's group was headed. Well, not entirely true, Maya was taking the Baby cyclops to the Grey Medical Building on the Eastern Side of the Town.

" After all these years, I am still amazed by this Spell Mika..." Sierra whispered towards him, looking happily at the children playing around the Town.

A Little Smug, Mika turned and smirked at his best friend. " You Should be, not even the Gods can see past this Spell." Of course, that was the very purpose of the Obelisk and the spells infused in it. Hiding this Town was absolutely vital so that it's inhabitants could live a happy, Immortal Free Life. If the Gods knew that Both Roman and Greek Demigods and Legacies lived in this town, along side Monsters and Clearsighted Humans... they would flip their shit. The Idea that people could do so much without them, coexisting in a peace the Gods had never achieved would be a blow to their very delicate ego.

Truthfully there was nothing Mika feared more the the Gods finding this Town, it was the Work of Seven Years and some of the greatest Magical work ever done by man. There were over three Hundred people Living within it, coexisting harmoniously... and he had played a part in saving each and everyone of them. They were his family, his children, his people.

It all started about ten years ago, when he was thirteen and thought he was going crazy since he could see Monsters. A Roman Demigod had been on a mission near him and had decided to take Mika into their camp. Trained over a period of three years to be a Roman Soldier, Mika excelled and rose through the Ranks. Having been in a Legion with several Children of Hecate, Mika Learned Magic from Day one and quickly mastered it, something that came in handy when he defected with his best Friend Sierra.

He hadn't been ungrateful to the Camp for taking him in and teaching him so, but Mika could not abide to follow the Gods and their rampant monstrous behavior. Learning of the Greeks, through the Power of Dream Walking, had only increased his loathing. After he and a few others were ordered into a Cyclops' nest to kill the Cyclops in question, Mika and Sierra left with Said Cyclops in hand. After all, the only Offense was the her Mother Venus considered her a shame and thus wanted her dead. Maya had become their closest friend and most valuable ally.

Within Two Years of being Hunted, assaulted, and chased they decided to make a safe place. That alone took several Missions to collect the needed ingredients, six months to create the spells and build the Obelisk, and to collect enough Monster energy and Demigod blood to actually fuel the barrier in question. Difficult but definitely worth it...

" I'll take care of the Barrier, I am sure they will need you in the Gardens." His Wonderful Friend had a way with plants, a benefit of being a Child of a Nymph, and a trained sorceress.

She just smiled and left, going to her girlfriend Maria who was in charge of the Greenhouses and Gardens.

Mika on the other hand placed a Thermos in the Obelisk, watching droplets of Blood float upwards, dispersing into mist and merging with the runes. The Mist around the entire Town swirled, tightening with the addition of such potent divine blood.

All was well... At least as well as it could be with the war going on...

BOOOM! Mika cringed, feeling something crashing into the barrier. Titan Magic... they were found...

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reviews.  
**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	16. setokayba2n- Digimon idea

setokayba2n

The idea is based mainly in the world of Digimon (Yes, that old serie) mainly it could be a little difference, what if at the beginning, the seven children were not alone? My idea if you accept it, could be that your character Mika, was there with them. (Maybe because it was their friend, maybe because he was checking they were okay, or other reason) But somehow was throw in the digimon world just like the others. The problem? He is in theory not a DigiDestined, he don't have a digimon nor have a crest. So he must survive without that. But not because he don't have a digimon is weak, as he still have his mind to defend himself, so Mika could use that to defend himself and change the story a little, showing his intelligence.

If you later decide to make him the 9th Digidestined or something like that, is your choice, but the base is that in theory he was not supossed to be there.

If you don't like the idea or don't really know the series, don't worry, it's only that I tought that the idea could suit you.


	17. Final Fantasy

FFTA Mika...

"""  
" I hate the Snow..." Mika scowled at the kids beneath him, his classmates, as they started to play a Snowball game. \

""""" I WANT TO TO DO A FINAL FANTAY TACTICS ADVANCED AND FINAL FANTASY FOUR... if I do either, what Mika should I do?

FFTA- He is human obviously, but what species does he take after? Ritz took after the Verra, and Marche took after the Humes... what Should Mika be and Why? Then what Job class should he be? I was thinking Moogles as they are the hardest class for me to level up in the game, I hate them...Perhaps a Black mage, Time mage, or Mogknight? A combination of those things...

FF4... Well, I adore this game but it is linear so that might be difficult but if I did it, what job class for Mika? Where should he live, what should his involvement be? On Golbez's side, or against? What weapons should he get?

All Thoughts are Welcome...

Love, your Ninja Overlord,

Mika.


	18. Woven

**Welcome to the most Human Mika story...which is funny seeing as he is not human in this...**

 **"""House of Night- New York... One Year before Marked.**

" Mika, are you alright Fledgling?" Said boy turned towards his professor, trying to refrain from his urge to roll his eyes. He knew the Adult Vampyre really didn't care, they saw the kids as place holders until they survived the change. Since Mika had only been a Fledgling for about a month, he really wasn't anywhere close to achieving the Change and turning into a full Vampyre. He could die at any moment, without any warning, drowning in his own blood painfully.

Still he had to be respectful, he couldn't afford to allow anyone to dig into his Current line of research. They would try and stop him and that wasn't worth it as far as he was concerned. His Research was too important..." I am fine, perhaps a tad distracted but fine none the less." Honest answers worked best with Vampyres, they were less likely to dig into your mind if they sensed no lies.

His Professor seemed to buy it, but still she asked. " And what is the Distraction, is there anything i can do to help? "

This was too direct to move around. " My Death." There he said it. " At any moment I could drown in my own blood, it is distracting... I am rather ambitious, the thought of merely dying without accomplishing anything is rather... distressing." Which was why he was studying nightly in the library, searching for a way to extend his life or guarantee it. Magic was a new option now that he was a Vampyre, so he was looking into that since Science had failed in that regard. It was interesting and how he learned how to go around a vampyres mental probes.

" If you do pass, it is simply the way of the Goddess and of Fate... there is little that can be done, other then to Take care of your body and Honor the Goddess." The Reverence in her tone made him want to wretch, but he held back.

Their obsession with Nyx was one of many reasons he loathed Vampyre society... the others being the lack of Leadership positions available to men, the dramatic Separation from Humans, and Lack of Justice where it was needed. The Whole Society was about three hundred years into the past, and honestly he felt stifled within it.

Mika let a sliver of his real emotions surface. " Perhaps, but I have never been one to do as I am told. I have a habit of exceeding the limits, and this will be no exception. Goddess or Not." He didn't bother for a response, instead he turned on his heel and hustled out of the building. He had Fencing to get to...

"""Later That Night...

 _" Of all of the Magics practiced in days long past, Elemental magic has always been the most Powerful. While Elemental magic is often seen as something wielded only by those with affinities for said Elements, it is in fact possible for anyone to draw upon the Elements. Even Humans have this ability, through such beings as Shamans, Priestesses, Witches, and Monks. However due to their Human State, they are rarely capable of massive feats of power, their bodies cannot handle the usage of such power._

 _In order to use such power, it is necessary to draw upon ritualistic Magics and Natural elements, especially if one lacks an affinity for such arts. To start, simple spells to bless ones self or surroundings are best."_

Mika smiled, here was something more concrete...hopefully it would be enough... he really didn't want to die... not anytime soon anyway. " Now where to start... ahh, a Spell to reveal Affinities and Talents...Seems simple enough, and tomorrow is the full moon... I do not need it to be at it's apex, so I can try it after the Full moon ritual..." He refrained from shuddering, he hated that ritual. It was so pointless and kind of illegal, this was the United States and Vampyres or not, Religion and affairs of the State should be separate. That they were forced to live here, so they wouldn't die from not being around an adult Vampyres Pheramones was bad enough... but that they were also forced to endure having religion shoved down their throats all of the time... it got repressive and annoying...Something he loathed. This place may as well have been a Catholic school...

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think...  
**

 **Any ideas for affinities, both natural and Goddess Given if I go that way? I have plans for his future, so that will be fun...All questions are welcome.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	19. Dragon Age

**Dragon Age idea by demonangel346**

Awesome! Well there is the mage-templar issues: Magic is dangerous and in order to learn how to control it and not fall prey to demons mages need to understand and use it. However, by doing this they get stronger and templars and others became more afraid of mages raising up, becoming abominations and/or using there powers to harm others. So some of them border on abuse and discrimination when dealing with mages. In my opinion magic is useful but also dangerous, one needs to practice in order to not lose control of it but it needs to be used responsibly. Some of the actions from the templars are stemed from their fear, while others are from pure hate, which is not okay. The circles are suposed to be a sanctuary for mages to learn how to control theirs powers but in truth they're more like prisons. Mages are people and should be treated as such, a shame some forget that.  
Than there is the slavery: elves being treated as something lower than dirt is just not alright. Especially considering that their race is older than ours. We should all be equals, nothing more, nothing less. I respect the dalish in their stand on never again being enslaved, however on their quest to learn more about their history they don't question the stories and look for the real facts behind them.  
As for the chantry, there is nothing wrong in believing in the religion, however i draw the line when they try to force it on others or don't show respect to other races and their believes. I also think they shouldn't take everything so literally.  
The Qun is an interesting philosophy. Everything and everyone has a role, which makes life simpler, but you don't really have any freedom. You either do as you're told or you are killed or your mind gets "fixed".  
 **Mika's plot**  
I think he could do a lot for the elves in the cities and he could also be quite the mage, he could show that some mages know the danger they are under and that they possess and use their powers right. With his smarts he could navigate the politics and deal with the vultures in Thedas quite easily, he could climb the social ladder very fast if he made the right alliances and played his cards right, which he probably will ;) For his class i think either a mage or a rogue would fit him better. The rest depends in wich year his in. That's my opinion, what do you think?


	20. A Different Player, An Old Game

**Prepare for the first and perhaps only, Barely magical Mika story. I have been watching the Game of Thrones, Since I live on my own without my Nephew I can watch them all and make this awesome story. I am basing it on the TV Show Game of Thrones and Not the Books ( A Song of Ice and Fire) because honestly I like the TV Show better. It has a better flow to it and is able to use Visual and Musical aids to explain the story without the ridiculous details forced into the books.**

 **I do know that Mika has to already have a powerful Ally if he wants any kind of influence... I hope you will enjoy.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.S I am putting a Kickstater Fund for my Book Descent... Once it is approved I will be placing a Link on my profile.**

* * *

 **The Baying of a Wolf drew Mika's attention from the road, fear and worry evident in the hallow sound. Without hesitation he sped his walk into a Sprint hurrying ever closer to Winterfell, hopping over the stone and divets. The Sound came from the base of a Large tower, one covered in vines and signs of deep age. Mika knew that the Dog or Wolf, whatever it was, was filled with terror. They were smart creatures, loyal beyond reason and loving to those they trusted. If this creature was making such a sound...**

After several minutes of sprinting, Mika found the Wolf and Tower. Beside both a small child lay unmoving, blood dripping from his nose and mouth, his legs strewn at angles that showed just how much damage they received from the fall. Kneeling next to the boy, Mika stared into Wolf's eyes and it whimpered sadly. " Go get help, now." The Wolf, a Direwolf now that he looked at it, shot away to do just that But only after liking his master twice.

Mika cleaned the blood from the boy's face with a rag and some water from his wineskin, then pulled off his shirt to fully examine him. His ribs were clearly cracked all around, and there was a lot of swelling towards the base of his spine. Mika doubted he would walk again... still he refused to give up hope. He heard several people approaching and knew they would be of help, or at least he hoped so. Without looking up, Mika called out to them. " We need a cot, he fell from this Tower and his Spine is damaged. He May be bleeding internally, if so too much movement could prove fatal." With practiced hands, Mika mixed several of the herbs he stored in his bag with the water of pouch, mostly Rosemary and Feverfew and spilled them gently into the boy's Mouth... or at least he tried to when someone kicked the bag away from him and place a sword at his throat. Looking at his assailant, Mika gave the coldest look he could manage. " If you want him to Live, then let me work."

The Sword Wielder was tall, much taller then Mika, with curly black hair and a fair skin. He looked angry and close to tears, clearly this boy meant something to him. " Who are you and why are you here? What did you do to him" His voice cracked ever so slightly, showing honest fear and signs that his emotions were blinding him.

" Mika, I am a Hunter and Healer. I heard the Wolf and knew something was wrong, now could you let me take care of the boy? I do not wish for him to die. Please, I mean no harm. If I am right, and you were trained to Hunt then you can tell what I put into that Wineskin."

The Young man looked at his patient for a moment, then grabbed the wineskin. He swigged a small portion into his hand, then handed it back to Mika. " If you try anything, you will lose your head." The boy turned his head and called out. " Get the Lady Stark, the Maester and bring the Cot. Now!" Everyone that had accompanied him nodded, three men shooting off to do as he ordered. Then he kneeled and ran his fingers through the boy's head. " What can I do to help?"

Mika, who was slipping the elixir into the boy's throat. " Tell me the boy's name, then help me bandage his Ribs. They are cracked, if one dislodges it could puncture his organs and that would be a death sentence." Mika tossed several bandages at the Man and began to bandage the boy.

" Bran, his name is Brandon Stark. Son of Lord Eddard Stark and Catlyn Stark, the Lord of Lady of Winterfell. My Name is Jon Snow, He is my brother." Jon then proceeded to show that he wasn't entirely worthless by actually bandaging the boy well, tight but not too tight as to cut off blood flow. Clearly he was taught well and by someone who actually knew what they were doing. A Rarity these days...

Knowing he had to keep Jon calm, to ensure he would not make mistakes, Mika continued their conversation. " Snow, that is a bastards name correct? Never understood the point of bastards, a child is a child no matter to whom they are born. Denouncing them for that is as foolish as it is cruel." Jon's eyes gained an edge of disbelief, but an honest smile crossed his face for a moment. " I assume Lady Stark isn't fond of you?"

Hesitantly, Jon Nodded. " She loathes my existence." That made sense, he had heard of Eddard's Bastard and of the Tully Temper.

" Naturally... regardless she should appreciate this... though but the look on her face I may be underestimating her penchant for anger." Jon froze, cringing lightly as a women's soul aching moan entered their ears.

" Bran... oh my sweet boy." With gracefulness belying her age and bulky clothing she descended upon her child. She was beautiful, a wisdom radiating from every piece of her... a wisdom that faded when she glared at Jon. " Leave."

" No." Both turned to him, both cringing at his solid icy stare." Jon has helped me substantially and if your maester is as old as rumors have me to believe you will need him. Your hatred will prove to be the Death of your child Lady Stark." She glared at him for a moment, then sighed with a nod. Her wisdom and maternal love trumping her irrational hatred and damaged pride. " Now my Lady, if you truly love your son I need your Help." She nodded without hesitation or a question to whom he was." My Supplies are low, If I am to treat your Son along side your Maester I will need some herbs. More Feverfew and Rosemary for one, Some Water and some Poppy Milk. Can you get that for me?"

" Of course, how much do you need?" Conviction strengthens her shaky voice.

" As much as you can spare... Most of the Damage is inside so there is little we can really do. Still we can reduce the swelling, treat the symptoms as they come and make him comfortable." Mika grabbed her hand and held onto it tightly. " If your son is half as strong as you are rumored to be, he will recover. I know your father my lady, I met him just two years past when I traveled through his land, treating bought of fever... you share the same strength in your eyes... Even as ill as he has been of late, there is a strength in his eyes that defies the limits of his body and age."

By the Gods he hated the arse licking that came with being around Nobles, so insecure about their positions and power they needed everyone to tell them how great they were. The Blackfish Hoster Tully, Lady Starks father, was much better then most in that regard. Sure he still treated everyone with that superior attitude but it was tempered with an odd respect. When Mika traveled through Riverrun two years past, following the Rumors of the Illness, he had met the man. Unfortunately he was so ill even with all of his skill, Mika was unable to treat him too much. He prescribed some Milk of the Poppy to ease his pain and constant fevers, but really the man should have died long ago.

Still he was often around the Nobles, a Part of working for Varys the Spider and Master of Whispers, so he had gotten used to it. Though not an official Spy, Mika reported much of what he saw in return for advice on where his services would be most valuable. Lord Varys was actually how he managed to survive at all, his spies finding him after he returned from the Wild after killing his father. They Taught him how to heal and fight, and gave him advice in the world. Though he rarely cared for others, Mika honestly respected Varys and had few qualms with the occasional assist.

""""  
Several Hours Later, Mika walked out of Bran's room, tense and tired." How is he?" Lady Stark looked ready to burst into flames or tears, he wasn't sure which. Her hair frayed and wild, matching the tensenss in her stance. A Mother worried about her babes, or Cubs in this case.

Walking past her, Mika dipped his hands into the water he asked, cleaning the filth and sweat and blood from them. " The Next few days are crucial, he will need a constant watch. There is naught you can do. Pray if you must, if your gods are real perhaps they will listen." Mika hated losing a patient, especially when that patient was a child. It hit him far harder, the world was too cruel for them. " I would like to stay, so I can watch your Son. Is that possible?"

" Of course, we can have a room prepared for you right next to Bran." She surprised him but throwing her arms around him, kissing his cheek softly. " The Starks of Winterfell are in your Debt, you had no reason to help my boy and yet you did. We rarely take kindly to strangers, it is too much a risk... but you have proven your worthiness. Our Home is yours."

A Surge of pleasure filled Mika, his initial plan was simply to come to Winterfell and impress people( Specifically Eddard as he was rumored to be the Next Hand) with his knowledge of Healing and perhaps make some more friends and report some whispers to Varys as he had done with several others across the land. In this Land, you had to have allies in order to survive, otherwise you would be used, abused and slaughtered. Having Grown up in Kingslanding for a majority of his life, Mika knew this well enough. After his Father died, and he learned to take care of himself, he made a point to gain allies and learn valuable skills ( since he was not from a Noble family) while also learning to live off of the land if he had to. Corruption was everywhere, and it had only gotten worse in recent years.

No matter where he traveled, where he slept, he saw it. The Common people were losing more and more children due to increases in taxes, murmurs of rebellion whispered in Inns and in the cries of Mothers as they held their babes, the Knights abused their power and rights adding to the growing tension, the Highborn families fluttering with tensions as they insulted each other. He wasn't the only to notice, that he knew. He knew of the Spies kept by those in power and in fact was in contact with Varys through a series of those very spies, often working for Varys in some small ways. They were easy to spot, as they always reflected their masters. Peter Baelish always chose those Whores he employed, or those in debt. The Queen chose those greedy for power or those that she manipulated with promises of aid or power. Varys always chose those in need, those he empathized with due to his own troubled past and those that cared for the realm first and foremost. Mika had been the later, but he was inherently selfish and wasn't afraid to show it. It was why he wasn't a full spy for Varys.

" Thank you my lady. The Maester is with him know, would it be possible for me to eat something? I haven't had much in the last few weeks." His stomach chose that moment to howl at them both, making Mika chuckle and Lady stark smile.

" You are so young, you can't be any more then Fourteen. How are you so skilled a healer, how can you be so mature?" Maternal love and concern filled her eyes.

Mika smiled at her, honestly liking this women. " I am nearly twenty my lady, I take after mother who could still pass for a women of Twenty despite having four children. Her Mother was much the same from what I remember, something My Sister also inherited as has my younger brother." His stomach growled again, making the Lady laugh.

" Let us get you something to eat, it is the least we can do..." Mika knew that in part, she was searching for something to distract her from her son. He was more then willing to oblige...

;;;;;

 **Arya couldn't help but stare at the boy as he ate, she had never seen someone so pale before or so exotic looking. His Skin was the same color as Milk, his eyes Bluer then the sky and colder then the snow. He was dressed like her brother Jon, just with more fur. He had moved quickly, eating three plates of food in mere moments, a hunry look covering his face..." Girl, if you wish to stare at me, come over here so we can at least have a conversation." She hurried to sit at the table where the boy was eating. " My Name is Mika, Who are you and why were you staring at me?" His words were not scolding like Arya was used to, instead they were kind and patient. Like he actually wanted to hear what she wanted to say instead of merely amusing himself with her.**

" Where are you from, I have never seen anyone like you, can you fight that with that dagger, is Bran going to be alright, how can you heal are you a master?" She had a million questions, all of which made the boy smiled and put down his cutlery.

" In order I was born in Kingslanding but my mother was from Riverrun and my father was from Dorn though his mother was From the North. I look differently because my ancestors were from all over, I inherited much from each of them. Pale skin and blue eyes from my mother, curly dark hair from both of my parents, my father's temper and jawline... My Grandmother's height. Yes I can fight with this dagger, I can also use a broad sword, Bow, Pike and my own body. If he is strong and the damage is not worse then we expect then he should be fine. I apprenticed under a Healer near the Eyrie for three years but now I am not a Maester. You ask a lot of questions, I like that. Is there anything else you want to know?"

Arya blushed for a moment, taken a back by the fact that someone wanted her ask questions, then her curiosity overtook her. " Where have you traveled?"

" Well, I have been in Dorn a few times, Riverun, Casterly Rock and every where in between. I eventually would like to visit the Wall and Essos, but I would like to learn the Dothraki Language before I do. Before you ask, yes I can speak other langauges and read in them as well. The Common tongue, the language of the First Men, High Valaryin and Bastard Valryian. My old Master often traded herbs with people from all over the world, it was how she could heal so well. She taught me how to speak various languages so I would not be fooled by those from other lands."

One word caught her attention. " She?"

" Yes, she, my Master was a Dornish women named Ellira. In Dorn, women are treated as their men are. Their Daughters can become leaders and warriors, in fact Princesses can rule their entire people. They have a more relaxed view of sexuality as well, it is rather common for Men to lie with Men and women with women. I admit I adhere to their cultural style more then the mainlands." He gave her a piercing stare. " I have a feeling so do you, or at least you would rather chose that sort of life."

She nodded. " I hate being a lady, I want to fight and rule and have a voice. I don't want to quietly bare children and sew."

" Well, perhaps you could apprentice under me? I did save Bran, perhaps your parents will allow me to teach you. My Name is Mika by the way, not that you asked. " He smirked at her blush, making her stand straighter.

" I am Arya Stark... but I do not think they will allow me to learn. They want me to be a proper lady." She tried not to spit that out as harshly as she had, she was just so tired of it all.

Mika gave her a soft stare, then he smiled. " I think we will become fast freinds Arya...I will speak to your Mother later, use your House's debt to me to apprentice you. In the meantime, I would suggest you get some clothes more accustomed to training, otherwise you won't get very far."

 **As the girl Left, Mika sighed. He had a soft spot for children, always had. More so he had a soft spot for those controlled by forces beyond their control. Getting her Alliance and making something out of her would solidify more of a connection to House Stark and more so to Eddard whom was rumored as the Next Hand of the King. He could only hope it would work...**

He refused to be swept aside like the rest of them, he would be prepared. He would come out on top and no one would stop him...The Game of Thrones was about to begin, and Gods help them if they were not ready for it...

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **Mika has no magic though he might get something as it goes on... nothing major though. His backstory will be flushed out as I watch more of the series and understand it's paths...I may pattern him with Tyrion romantically or just as a brotherly relationship. Still they will be close... same with Arya. I do want a real change though, centering around a few characters that will ripple out so all ideas are welcome.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	21. Duality

**With Delicate footsteps, a Masked figure entered the small bank in front of them. Had anyone been in the room they would have seen nothing, heard nothing as powerful layers of magic hid the intruders presence entirely and in fact covered the bank so that none could detect any change. Pressing their palms together for a moment, the intruder focused their power, causing cracks to build around the Wall in front of them until, with a great sigh, the wall fell as a wave of grey sand that gently filled the entire room.**

Without so much as a sound, the Intruder stepped into the now open vault and placed a Small Bag on the ground. With a twist of their fingers, thousands of thousands of dollars and coins flew from their containers and into the bag. Lock boxes opened and their contents followed suit, into the bag without so much as a sound. Small flashes of light appeared as false images of the stolen objects took the places of the originals, while the Masked figure picked up the bag and left the room. With a small gesture of their hand, the sand coellesed until it reforged the wall and the Illusions around the bank fell out of existence.

Then the Figure, an aura of pride surrounding them, vanished in a ripple of shadows, leaving not a trace of their presence.

* * *

 **" We have a problem. In the last twenty four hours, six banks were broken into. Everything was taken, From money and jewels to personal objects and photos. More importantly, these banks were broken into without a single trace of the thief being left behind, not even an open door or a fingerprint." Batman, gravely voice and all, spoke to the rest of the Justice League. " Now while that is, by itself, an issue it pales when compared to the thirty assassinations that happened during the same time frame. The attacks seem random, a total mix of people from all backgrounds. The only similarity seems to be that they all had savings in these banks..."**

Diana, AKA Wonder Women, spoke first. " How did they die, perhaps that could shed some light on this mystery?"

Batman pressed several buttons, showing files for each person involved. " The Deaths were all the same, they appeared as complete accidents. One man drowned in his bathtub, an older man's pacemaker failed, a Women was electrocuted by her Hair Straightener... by themselves it seems innocuous, but all at once and all tied to this bank..."

" It does seem odd, and not natural in the slightest. What are you theories?" This came from Martian Manhunter, who seemed both intrigued and worried.

Turning his gaze to Zatara, Batman spoke. " I believe magic is being used, it would explain the lack of trace evidence."

" I agree, in fact I would like to visit this place, to see for myself. To Pull out any traces of magic used there." Zatara had a curious look in his eyes, a cross between intrigued and worried. It was rather unnerving, given his skill and power. Batman knew this would not be a good experience...

* * *

 **" At least My Uniform is nice... " Mika sighed, shivering at the idea of being surrounded by horny teenagers all of the time, but he had to blend in. Gotham Academy was where he sensed several super powered beings, so it was a good place to get information on them and hide his less then legal activities. Since Gotham Asylum was literally across the street, he also had the option to astral into the building and learn it's defenses so he could escape should he be imprisoned within. " Remember to smile, and give no one reason to doubt me." He was grateful for his magic, it ensured that he could speak out loud without risk of being overheard, among other things.**

It was rather funny, how he learned to wield magic. Well more ironic since his Father's wrathful ghost had spent months haunting him after he died, intent on driving Mika insane. Instead the Mania gave Mika the motivation to study the craft and shred his father's soul into Nothingness. With his magic, Mika designed a suit that would augment his body thanks to special runes while also being able to be summoned at will. Enchanting was something he found that he was very, very good at. Same with the usage of herbs, Runes and Illusions. He had a dozen runes on his bloody that stored Magic and Energy so he could complete feats that he just normally could not do.

Of course that wasn't all that happened, once he realized the value of his skill set Mika started to train his body and mind. Memory exercises, Anatomy, Fighting Styles, Botany, Advanced Biology, Genetics, acupuncture, engineering... anything he could learn he did. He even created the perfect name for the perfect assassin... Intent. It took three years of hard, bone breaking, soul shattering training but he did he needed some target practice, some killing practice and of course Magic practice. So he kidnapped some homeless people and had a field day, it was distraughting at first but soon that went away. He came to realize that he had to get over it, killing was killing no matter whom it was you killed.

Last night was his debut, so to speak, the revealing of what he could do so he could obtain clients and contacts. He had already received quiet a few, though he would lie low for a short while. He needed to see if the Justice League caught onto him yet, and if so, how he could mess with their investigation... He had a golem ready and waiting, in case he needed to either fake his death or fight a battle he wasn't ready for.

He had chosen his path, and he would make the most of it... even if it meant going to high school, despite already being more then ready to take on college or any high paying profession... the sacrifices that must be made.

* * *

 **Chapter End, tell me what you think in the Reviews.**

 **I just got int Young Justice and the Justice League, and I grew up on the original ( TV) Teen Titans. It is nice to go back to this beginning...**

 **This Mika is going to be so fun, if you are wondering how he fights... well it is like a mix between Robin, Raven and Zatanna... you'll enjoy it I am sure.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	22. AN-Descent

**I hate to do this, but I Must ask for Help... I am trying to publish my own work but in order to do so I must pay my publishing cost...I have a great story to tell and money should not be what hides it from the world. It is a tale of Magic and war, Politics and the Corruption of power. Mika, a young prodigy, fights the curse of Fate and a Corrupted Government that controls information to rule... Melione, a Scarred but Capable Leader, leads Rhea's Rebellion in an attempt to fight a corrupted City that abuses it's women and plays with powers that could one day destroy them all. For both, there is a greater fight, of the common people against those whom abuse their power... A fight against those whom hold all of the power and those whom allow it to satisfy the Status Quo. Hopeless goals in the eyes of many, but Ones they will do all they can to succeed in...by any means necessary. This story cannot become a reality without the proper funds, so i started a Kickstarter Fund. /projects/funddescent/author-in-need-of-publishing-funds-for-my-book-des... I am not asking for you to pay everything, and I understand if you cannot or won't... but can you at least spread this around so that others may help make this story a reality? With each funding, I will dedicate the book too whomever gives said funds... or perhaps I may dedicate it into a equal or publicly... Consider this my greatest Request... Love, your Ninja Overlord, Mika.**


	23. Heir to the Black Hand

**Mika had come to hate everyone, a blessing of his gift with touching the Minds of others. People, no matter the race, were so consumed with pride and ego that the based their entire lives on satisfying that very pride. They denied Logic, reality and truth in order not to be offended by what they could not or would not understand. Even Gallbatorix, his _Lord , w_ as no different in that regard. The man had honestly fooled himself into believing he was doing what was best, not able to comprehend that he was a monstrous man, even by Mika's standards.  
**

Still in spite of this, Mika admired Galbatorix. The Man was genius in every way that counted... war, magic, economic, persuasion. It was no surprise that he had succeeded as far and as much as he had. He inspired his people, even during his absence, and had actually done a lot of good for them as strange as it sounded. He made them a unified, powerful Military nation with a booming economy and thriving trade system. Most importantly, he destroyed a corrupt and mentally weak organization that ruled over the world, immortal who stifled the more rapid growth of Humans.

For their entire existence within the lands of Algasia, they had existed at the Mercy of Dragons and Dwarves and Elves... belittled and disrespected by all. The Elves claimed they were equals, but even among the riders they had a smaller and less valued voice. Under Gallbatorix, they had thrived and started to grow in their own way. It was far from perfect, especially in places like Carvenhall and the Spine, but it was progress and it was theirs.

Mika's family was one that benefited greatly from this system, his father a skilled craftsman who had helped build much of the various cities blooming around capital. His Grandparents on his mother side helped with Trade and Accounting, and his Mother was a skilled Nurse. Perhaps it was only natural that, even after his father's Death and his mother's moving away from the capital, that Mika drew the attention of the higher ups. Like his parents and grandparents, Mika was incredibly intelligent and gifted in his own way. Unlike his ancestors, he showed a tremendous talent for magic... particularly in the usage of mental powers.

At the age of nine his father, in a blind rage, had beaten Mika to near death. The pain and fear had been great, forcing Mika to tap into his own inner power for the first time. Many in Ura'baen he reported, later one, that it was like an ocean wave had cascaded over their minds. Many had been knocked unconscious and most had terrible headaches... his father had not been so fortunate. Being the Focus of the blast, the man had collapsed technically alive but with his mind utterly destroyed.

Many urged for Mika to be killed, those who feared or hated him for his magical talents, and he more then likely would have been had it not been Galbatorix himself. The Man personally rode to Mika's cot, where he was being healed, and offered him a chance at a life greater then he had. Naturally he accepted, only asking that he be healed by the King to satiate his own innate curiosity. The man seemed all to happy to show off his power, to swell his own incredible pride.

The Training had been brutal, more then twelve hours a day Mika would exercise his body and mind. He quickly mastered the usage of Dagger and Dirk, he could read the minds of a hundred people and fully retain the information, and could cast spells of incredible complexity from even the simplest of words. His favorite was Loosen or Losna in the ancient language, he could all sorts of interesting things with that word...

Something he proved a hundred times over when he became the Leader of the Black Hand...

 _Mika enjoyed it, the looks of confidence on the faces of the Guards he faced. It would be the greatest of pleasures to remove it from them, especially since Gallbatorix was watching from above. Humiliation was a wonderful thing..." Losna." Energy left his body, about quarter of his reserves, but it's effects were incredible. He shot towards them, forcing them to attempt to attack or kill him. Each started to Panic, their movements were sloppy and clearly causing them pain. Eventually each of the Guards collapsed, masking the sounds of cracks and pops. He didn't even move, just smiled as they all slowly bled out..._

 _Clapping drew his attention to a radiant Gallbatorix, sadistic pleasure filling his eyes. " Loosen, you killed them with the word loosen? How did you manage it?"_

 _Mika bowed, as he was trained to, then spoke. " Their Joints are technically locked in place, holding them together. When I uttered my spell I released them, a simple matter when you understand the body... I also opened all of the valves in their bodies. Essentially they are bleeding out from the inside."_

 _Gallbatorix nodded, giving him a rather impressed stare. " And how did you circumvent my wards on them?"_

 _" Your Wards only prevented direct injury, my spell didn't attack... it merely loosened. They helped me really, by attacking me and wearing such weighty Armor. It pushed their joints as I desired them. Using the spell on one person uses a tiny increment, but on that many it would use about half of my power. By moving around they really saved a substantial portion of my energy."  
_

 _" Impressive indeed... Kneel." Mika did so, feeling the man place a hand on his Forehead. " Rise, and take your place as the Leader of my Hand... the Black Hand."_

Despite only being Seventeen when he took over, Mika proved to be a more then capable leader. The Darkhand rose in power greatly, and with it Mika's desire to be free. He had sworn oaths, many oaths, in service to Galbatorix... all before he understood what it meant, the powers of the ancient Language. His only hope was that Gallbatorix had not obtained his True Name. His soul was too complicated for the man to guess a binding term for him, and for that Mika was grateful.

Still he knew he had to escape in someway, or find a safe place to gather power and allies... and for that he joined the Varden, or more specifically the Du Vrangr Gata... well technically it should be the Du Grata Vrangr but still he joined them through his Minions the Twins. As far as everyone was concerned, he was Mika Greyborn, son of a Sorcerer and a Witch.

He presented himself a skilled healer and mind reader, with a knowledge of Herbs and the ability to control the Spirits. Most were impressed, on the outside anyway, but most feared or were jealous of his skill. He made it very clear that he was better then them, matching his skills between Trianna and the Twins even though he was far above them. Of all of the Humans in the land, those not empowered by a dragon, Mika was unequal in his mastery of magic... wait that wasn't entirely true. There were rumors of a man who had mastered wildmagic, one whom even Gallbatorix refrained from assaulting...Terga or something along those lines. Still Mika knew he could easily hold his own against the Current Dragon Rider and, should he use only the power naturally imbued in him, Galbatorix.

Of course despite this, Mika had made a point to stay out of the Eragon's way when he first entered the Varden. He did not want to risk his mind or plans before he had a visual of how skilled the man was. A Wise choice seeing as Eragon was an exceptional magican, something he proved over and over again especially during his battle with the Shade.

Actually it was this battle that gave Mika hope, he had come to realize that just by being near Eragon or Saphira ( Even if by Miles as with the bloody mountain they were in) his magic was greater and easier to feel. It made sense, he had heard that Humans had joined the spell that created the riders. Being bound in such a way had to have effects on them. With the restoration of Dragons in the world magic had to be increasing, or rather Human's affinity to it.

It was in that moment, when the battle ended and he realized that he was in fact stronger around Eragon and Saphira, that he created his Goal. He would use the Idiot boy, who fought for an ungrateful and weak people at the cost of all he knew, to gain the power to shove his oaths aside and free himself from Galbatorix. While he waited, he would refine his skills and turn the Du Grata Vragnr into something of actual value.

They would be his offering for freedom, and his insurance to make sure that no one takes him so again...

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reviews.  
**

 **This chapter was like the begining of Eldest or all books after that, a description of what already occurred...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	24. Lord of the Falls

**I am revamping Caretaker for a few reasons, first of I wanted to show Mika growing from the bottom as a Witch, growing without the advantages of the Duex Machina of the Bennet bloodlines and spells she got or the Help Davina got buy being born into her family and having other's teach her. Secondly I had an epiphany in the shower about a way to integrate Mika from the first season, while not going cliche and having actual changes. A lot of them... so enjoy.**

 **It shows a more modern Mika, enjoy. P.S all of this isn't real... more so I do no condone drug use other then pot since that really isn't a drug...the idea came from, at least in part, Varys' backstory from the Game of Thrones...**

* * *

 **Prologue  
**

 **" Ugh" Kick, Jab, Three Punches left, two right Punches. An Imaginary man in front of him, six feet tall with a gun pointed at him. A Fight for his life, one he intended to win at all costs. In the background he could hear the TV, a Couple murdered on a back road, giving him all of the more reason to fight his foe. He refused to be helpless, he refused to be Weak. A Final kick lashed out, a rush of power slamming through him and sending the punching bag across the room. " What the hell...?" Mika looked at his foot, confused and a little afraid. Weird stuff had been happening to him all summer, stuff he could not explain. Wait that was not entirely true, since he could apparently feel people and now seemed to be telekinetic, he was pretty sure he was Psychic. There was a lot of research on ESP, nothing concrete but it was the best he had thus far.**

There were a few other weirdness's about it, like for instance he knew that one of his clients was jonsing for a fix long before he called Mika at all. Or when Vicki Donivan touched him, and he knew she was planning on stealing from him. He had spent weeks trying to harness this new found ability, to direct it into his... profession. Which would help ensure he wasn't arrested, the penalty for Drug Trafficking was high.

Yes, he sold drugs, a lot of them actually which was surprising given that he lived in a near gated Mystic Falls. It was Druggie central, with many people even those in office buying from him. The Mayor bought Pot and Oxycotton, mostly to keep calm though Mika was sure that wasn't helping him. His Wife, Carol, bought Oxy as well but mostly stuck to her Alcohol habit. Jenna Gilbert, before her sister and brother-in-law died, was a frequent client of his along side Logan Fell. Oddly though, it wasn't Drugs that he sold the most of, it was vervain. Several of the Founding Families begged his contacts to buy them vervain, which was kind of confusing to him since most Italian teas had vervain in them, but he wouldn't question a sale.

Naturally, nobody knew that he sold them anyway. Mika had spent years mastering the Computer, making it very hard to trace his transactions, and sold all of his drugs that way. He had several contacts and drug mules in Mystic Falls, extending all of the way to the Whitmore college. He raked in nearly 375,000 Dollars a year from Whitemore alone and about 250,000 from Mystic Falls. Oddly enough it all started on Craigslist, but that was a story for another time. In three years he had become one of the Wealthiest people in Virginia and easily the wealthiest in Mystic Falls. He had actually bought some property under assumed Names and would one day own it legally, no one would publicly know how he got the money but on paper it was through Business transactions... which oddly enough was partially true since he sold Vervain, Candles and other such things online and made a good profit from it. About 35,000 a year, linking other people all over his business Zone.

Of Course, despite all of this he was still in Highschool, the joys of Fostercare. They would not allow him to graduate early, despite living on his own and making good money. Idiots...the lot of them...

Regardless, he was making his way up in the world, he had a huge advantage and would ride this train as far as he could...

If he only knew how bumpy it would become, would he have stayed on?

Definitely...

"""  
 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think of this Preview/Prologue in the Reviews.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	25. Greylord

**I cannot interfer with Buffy directly, there is no good place to intervene so I chose one place that I could do this that would affect Angel which I am not as much of a fan of.**

 **Oh and Faith reminds me of my Stepbrother Sean, just as much fake bravado so I am using him for her insults or at least one of them...enjo y.**

* * *

 **In Death Valley, a Truck barrled down the Road ninety miles an hour. Inside it, only three people sat, Two Watchers and one very pissed off Slayer named Faith. She was readying herself for Escape, already she had broken one of her chains despite being pumped with Drugs that weakened her to natural human levels. With her extra hand free she would make quick work on the next chain, then the ones at her feet. Soon she would get out all together and kill the Watchers... then she would attack Angel so that he could kill her. She was so... tired of living, of screwing everything up despite trying so hard all of the time...**

Gathering he strength, she yanked the Chain as hard as he could only to recoil as the entire Truck suddenly slammed to a halt. Her chain did in fact great but she was in so much shock she wasn't able to stop from slamming into the other truck wall. " What the Hell is going on?" She bellowed out to the Drivers who didn't respond. In fact she heard absolutely nothing, the engine was off and she could practically hear her heart beating.

Realizing how screwed she would be if she didn't get out, she hurried to break the chains on her feet but the moment she touched them she was electrocuted. She was in so much pain, she didn't even notice the Doors to the Truck Bed opening up." Yup, exactally what I am looking for..." The voice was definitely a guys, a young one at that. He didn't sound Horny or Mean, just pleased. " Say Goodnight Princess." A Sharp pain, like being bitten, erupted from her neck sending her into the Darkness.

Some, unknown time later, she found herself waking up groggily. When she tried to move she realized three things... She was naked, she was bound with her arms and legs splayed and she was bleeding from a lot of cuts all over her body. Panic set in, was she going to be raped or sacrificed in some ritual? The Mere thouhgt of either was so intense that she started to struggle helplessly against her bindings. She couldn't break them which made her all the more terrified.

" Sorry about your confines." The boy's voice was back, this time filled to the brim with amusement. " I drugged you,so you cannot fight this Faith. Of course it will pass soon enough, once my spell is done. Granted that will be much worse for you, but I don't really care about that. I am sure your used to that by now." Yeah, that stung, more then she cared to admit.

" I will kill you, I will rip your head off and shit down your Windpipe." She growled and snarled, her mind getting closer and closer to a beast as she struggled and failed to escape.

" By Blood, By Sacrifice, I bind this Slayers Mind, Body and Soul to Mine. From now, til we cease to be, she will obey only me. She ceases to be a free person, ceases to bear free will. From now on, she is mine and that is how she will stay." A Scream escaped her lips as the the dripped from her wounds suddenly exploded into flames, cearing her skin in horrifically slow detail. She could smell her own burning flesh, a rancid stench that hit her soul. Her Screams were so loud, she couldn't hear the boy's next words, only feel them crashing against her skin. Then, in a rush of cool air, the smoke and fire vanished. Shaking, with tears and a dead throat, Faith collasped. " The Spell is complete... Release her." The Bindings fell from her body, but she couldn't find a reason to move. All of her energy, her drive to escape, had vanished with the Fire.

" What did you do to me..."

The voice laughed. " Didn't you hear my not so creative spell? I made you my eternal slave, lets call is a higher calling for you. The Spell will eventually rewrite your Slayer Programing, ensuring that you will be programed to protect me at all costs. Even at the cost of your life, Soul or any other trait. Cool, Huh?"

* * *

 **Chapter End, tell me what you think. This Mika is going to be a very Dark one... Enjoy.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	26. Offering to Myself

**A Modern, Dark, Interesting Mika who has a huge disadvantage who uses everything including sex to his advantage. I am switiching to the Originals instead of hte Vampire Dairies as the plot is just better and I don't have to deal with Elena...  
**

 **This was inspired by Criminal, a Song sung by Brittany Spears...**

* * *

 **" Why are you doing this?" Mika ignored the bloody vampire, too busy finishing the salt circle around him." I haven't done anything to you...I told you how to Find Klaus and Elijah and Rebekah and Marcel, what more do you want..." Mika smiled, enjoying the pained groans that escaped his victim's lips.**

" Do you know what a Traveler Witch is? I am assuming you don't, seeing as your pretty young and have never left New Orleans. Well we are a branch of Witches cursed to never be able to gather to practice magic or draw strength from the Earth. Naturally, we figured out a lot of ways around this, channeling Dark objects is one of them. Thankfully for me, I am not like my idiotic relatives and am not a magic purist so I studied other crafts under the prelude of understanding our enemies in case our grand schemes failed Like I know they are going to. Sacrificial magic is a wonderful way to make up for my inability to fully harness my craft, and since your filled to the brim with Dark Magic, especially given that I have been feeding you Vampire Blood, you are a wonderful sacrifice."

Kneeling, Mika pull a knife from his pocket, popping it open and slowly slashing into his sacrifice's chest. There was so much vervain and bloothiners in his body, the vampire didn't heal which allowed Mika to push his hand straight through the opening. Wrapping his fingers around his heart, Mika squeezed, slowly killing the vampire as he whispered into his ears. " Tell the Spirits, that the Travelers are going to be undoing the Spirit Realm using Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore's blood... Tell them that I am the one who sent you." Message sent, Mika crushed his victim's heart with his hand and began enjoying the wondrous rush of Dark Magic as it flooded through his body, into the Runes that covered his Chest and back. Runes he personally carved into his body, each agonizing one of them.

After Taking a moment to enjoy the rush and pulling off the vampire's daylight right, he stood hurried over to his Backpack where he pulled out a small vial. It wasn't magical, but a wonder of science, Deer Pheremones. Tossing a few drops onto the Corpse, he quickly shot away as fast as he could. Soon deer would be swarming that place, and with them, the predators that would consume the corpse. The Salt would be taken care of with the storm he could feel on it's way, masking his activities in it's entirety.

" Now, time to go to New Orleans. I have a Girl to Save and Vampires to kill."

""""" Three Days Later"""""

" Thanks for the Ride, Hun." Mika kissed the Trucker, enjoying the shiver he felt from the man under his fingers. He almost felt bad when he snapped the man's neck, using the runes to consume his lifeforce. " Never touch strangers, did your mother teach you nothing?" Pulling out the man's wallet, Mika smiled. " Oh, three hundred in cash plus some cards. Did I get lucky or what?"

Reaching into his pack, Mika pulled out Fake Vampire Teeth. A Set he had made by an actual dentist using a real Vampires Teeth as a reference. Putting them on, he bit down onto the Trucker's throat and repeated the motion on the man's Wrist and inner thigh. Satisfied, Mika put his teeth away and left the truck yard. He didn't want anyone suspecting that he was actually a Traveler Witch, especially when he started killing. It was better they believed he was a vampire so they looked for the wrong kind of person.

" Wow... I could already feel this brat's power before but actually standing on this soil...she is probably close to death already. Good for me really, that kind of power in the hands of someone who actually knows how to use it..."

Smirking, Mika quickly left for the nearest Bar. He hated Drinking, but drunk people were easy to get information out of. Even Vampires were more lose with their words when filled with a few shots. He had to find Marcel's little pet, before her power killed her and everyone in New Orleans. Or before she was sacrificed by her people, ripping the power from his reach. He had plans that required her power...

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reivews.  
**

 **We will see more of Mika's backstory as the series progresses.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	27. Oddly Enlightened

**I adore Avatar the Last Airbender, So I will hold it to a much higher standard then any of the other stories. I will be merging it and Legend of Korra, like the information we learned from Korra's adventures...**

 **Enjoy.**

 **PS Will someone explain to me the Chaotic attack in Legend of Korra?**

* * *

 **Without Waiting, The Silent Soul shot towards an unprepared Firenation Soldier, sliding** between **his feet and unleashing two searing strikes to the boy's back. The Man tried to recover, unleashing** a fiery **kick that the Silent Soul easily dodged and turned against him but slamming two fingers into the soft space behind his knee. His face was covered, but it was obvious that he was contorting in agony. A Swift snapping of his neck ended that pain, bringing the sweet release of death.**

Not hesitating, the Soul hurried, Climbing up the Wall silently. Peaking his over the Edge, He noticed several guards making their rounds This problem was easily solved with a single poisoned pellet that knocked them all out. He then proceeded to kill each and everyone with a single stab to the Temple, before rushing down a wall and into the garden below. Quickly and quietly the Soul reached a Window, barred with iron. A Peak within revealed several earth benders, tired and hungry and beaten down.

Tossing a single key and a gourd, The Soul whispered quietly. "The Shift Change begins in ten minutes, ready yourselves."

With that, the Soul hurried, making his way along the Prison .Quickly killing each and every gaurd he found, not a single one made a sound. Not hesitation, only immediate results. Before he knew it, the shift change was about to begin. Standing atop the gates to the prison, he pulled his bow from his back and readied himself.

A Torch light up the night, the new guard was making their way to replace the old. The Soft scent of ale on their breaths, they were unaware of their upcoming Death. It was almost a pity...

Six Arrows were all it took to claim their lives, just in time for the now strengthen but still beaten Earthbenders to slump from their prison cells. The elixir he had procured for them granting their bodies a surge of chi and energy. They would need it for the long walk to safety.

"""

It took six hours to reach the Cave, one formed by a bevy of Badger Moles that bombarded the Soul, rubbing their snouts against his body. " I missed you both as well. " He turned his head towards the frightened Earthbenders." Go further down the Cave, food and comfort await you. We have natural springs you can bathe in. "

Satisfied, he hopped onto the larger of his friendly badgermoles, whom he called Omi. His friends closed the cave behind them, then carried the Soul to a secret cave, a massive room with his own private springs. There, in one of the few places he felt safe, the Soul took off his clothing. Blue eyes and curly brown hairs revealed themselves, as well as a ready smile. " I smell like death..."

Sinking into the Springs, the Soul Smiled and let his true self-come to life. Mika his name was, a non bending boy born into an abusive family within the firenation. He had attended the military academy, as most Children did, but rejected the notion of patriotism. It was nothing more then means to control other, something he would never allow to happen to him again. Once he graduated, at the tender age of eleven, he ran away. Living on the land, he discovered that he had a natural talent for controlling his Chi, just not for Bending.

Animals were drawn to him, and he could feel places of great Spiritual strength. He could also feel people's emotions, though that came by accident when he touched what used to be a prison. The Pain was overwhelming, he spent three days unconscious, dreaming of the past and who had suffered there. It was so pointless, not like the way the war Started. It used to be a power struggle, just like it was now a days, but unlike now it had a purpose. Uniting a broken world... one where bending and Heritage and Tradition prevented progress.

Greed had tampered with the War, limiting progress and building to a point where they would all suffer if it was not stopped. So he began his conquest, traveling as a Medic ( As he was trained in the Academy) who promoted peace and unity by day, and by night taking down the Firenation and those that hampered the progress of the world. He quickly established his own network of allies and spies, likeminded people who agreed that this war had to stop if they were to progress.

He created the Silent Soul, a name he received from a random survivor of his raids, to break into strong holds or to assassinate those in power. He was wanted in the Firenation with the Highest bounty in their history. Naturally he slaughtered most of the groups sent to attack him, keeping their weapons to give his followers. Many saw him as a monster, but some adored him as a folk hero. His Normal Self, Mika, was seen as a hero for all the lives he saved.

The Order of White Lotus adored his Mika half, trying to employ him, while it hated his other half. He made contact with them occasionally but made a point to stay out of their politics. He had no interest in those pacifistic morons, they could have easily fixed the World or made some kind of impact but they preferred to sit back and play their board games and wait for the Avatar to Return. It was pathetic...While he respected the Avatar, it had become a crutch the world relied on. Even now, a hundred years after the death of the Avatar, people expected it to save them...

" Ummmm" Omi's sudden bellowing, drew Mika from the joy of his soak, looking at the creature in shock.

" What is it Omi?" His Badgermole spazzed before looking up in reference, confusing Mika until he felt it...Chi, pure and unlike anything he had ever detected, filling the world. It was pure goodness beyond the spectrum of Human emotions..." What could this be... the Avatar... has it Returned?"

His Question would be answered the Next day, when he passed by one of the man Avatar Statues in the Earth Nation. The Avatar had returned... but would Mika help the Avatar, or would he destroy the archaic being who's very presence prevented progress?

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reivews.  
**

 **Please be honest, do you like this and do you have Any ideas for Mika? Should I continue this series, or should I go to Legend of Korra?  
**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	28. Crawling to Oblivion

**I realized, with each failure... why My Mika Percy Jackson inserts failed... here is what I have created based on that...I hope you enjoy...**

 **This Mika story will show a side to Mika we never get to see, one that shaped a lot of whom he is... I also wanted to show him growing fromt he literal bottom... enjoy...  
**

* * *

 _ **Prologue...**_

 _ **Insanity was something Mika feared, it ran in his family. His Grandmothers on both side suffered from extreme mental illness, Bipolar Disorder for one and something much darker for another. His Father had no control over his anger, and showed signs of true Psychosis...his mother had borderline Personality disorder, one Grandfather was an addict with a temper problem and the other was the same only he was also a rapist. To a young Mika, it seemed that they were cursed to bear insanity as a balance to their intelligence.  
**_

 _So, it was natural that he started to freak out when he realized that the Imaginary creatures he saw were real... or at least they seemed real. Cyclopes, Snake Like women, Hounds larger then most trucks, Saytrs, Women in the Water and Trees... With each passing day, he felt more and more afraid that he had inherited his families madness. Massive Migraines started to descend upon him, a sign of stress he knew from experience._

 _Even Now, at thirteen, Mika felt the weight of his visions slamming into him. Social interactions had become damn near impossible, people kept on shimmering from their current Human state to that of a Monster. A few girls he went to school with had a Donkey leg, a Bronze leg and Fangs... an older looking boy was kept on jumping from Human to Satyr..._

 _The Only things that seemed to help deal with the stress were reading, mindless time in the Library, or Beating up his Kickboxing Sparring partners. He could distract himself then, putting his entire being into mindless but very productive activity seemed to be the only thing that could separate him from the fear his visions brought to him._

 _He Refused to be mad... or to give into his madness... he saw it destroy his family... he refused to be dragged into it as they all were..._

 _He refused to be their brand of monster..._

 _Oh, how naive he was..._

* * *

The Day had started so Well, his migraine hadn't been that bad, he only had three visions, and he found a really good book. If only it stayed that way...

He was walking into the Library, a place he found solace, when he noticed the Girls were there. Popular Cheerleaders, Amy and Jade, they shimmered into the demonic form he always saw them in. Donkey leg and Bronze Leg distracted him, but he had become used to the sight enough to not react too much. Apparently it was not enough as both girls growled at him, a cruel smirk in their eyes.

" Oh look Amy, a cute little Witch...one of mother's beloveds..." Her visage shifted, no longer did her Human side remain. " I think we should take him with us, he might be of use to us... at least he could be a yummy little meal." She licked a clawed hand, looking very ready to eat him. He shivered, trying to ward off the vision... but it just seemed so real...

"Hmmm..." Amy, who looked identical to Jade, purred out and approached him. " Oh, I think you are right sister... he is even immune to our allure. Clearly he bears the gift... yes he will make a fine slave or meal..."

He barely dodged Amy's sudden Strike, lashing out with a solid kick to her sternum that filled the room with both a loud crack and the sound of her growling gasp. " Yeah, listen delusions. I have no interest in being dinner, so can you go away so I can be crazy in peace!" He gave his own growl, looking at his hallucinations hatefully. " I swear I don't even care if your real people, Come any closer and I will snap you in half... I have had it with my delusions." The Years of fear and pain started rushing to the surface, leaving him both angry and hateful.

Jade Growled rushing him with a mismatched clunking sound, swiping him and kicking at him with her bronze leg. She wasn't a very good fighter, but she was fast and very strong. Blocking one of her punches cracked his arm, while a graze from her bronze leg bruised his ribs. He started to realize that maybe he wasn't hallucinating... or if he was, he was already pretty gone into his Delusions. Oddly enough that a freeing thought but one he didn't get to think about Long since Amy rejoined the fray, tackling him from the side and slamming his head into the ground.

"""'

He wasn't sure how long he was unconscious but when he awoke, he was bound and in the woods. There was a roaring fire somewhere to his left, and another person bound next to him. Focusing his shaky stare, Mika realized that the person was a girl, a bit older then he was. Maybe Fifteen, she had incredibly black skin, it actually had a blue tint to it. Still she was clearly Mediterranean, Italian by the look of her features.

" Hey..." Squirming, he managed to kick her, getting her to groan and wake up. " Hey, we need to get out of here..." She blinked, looking tired and unfocused for a moment before a deadly serious stare crossed her face.

" Empousa... one of them attacked me, they want me to serve the Titans...Who's your Parent? Why did they take you?" She sniffed him, blinking in shock. " Your mortal, entirely human... why take you at all?"

Mika shrugged, accepting his madness... kind of. He was too tired to fight it at this point. " They called me a witch, saying I am their mother's beloveds... or one of them anyway. I can see their demonic faces, always have. Does that help?"

The girl sighed, looking very, very sad. " Yeah, it really does. Your Clear sighted, you can see past the Mist. It is rare but some humans can see the supernatural world. I guess I should explain... the Roman Gods, they live. They move where ever Civilization and progress is greatest, adapting to that culture. Monsters, archetypes of Chaos, follow them as well. I'm a Demigoddess, well I'm a Legacy anyway. My Grandfather is a Greek Titan, Lelantos, titan of Air and the Hunters Skill of Stalking Prey. That Lets met see past the Mist, and gives me great Aim, Tracking skills, enhanced Senses... oh and little control over air. Not as Much as My mom, but still better then a mortal."

Tears fell down Mika's face as he slumped forward. " You have no idea... how great it feels... to not believe I am losing my mind... Thank you...Or maybe I am insane, at least now there is purpose to my delusions..." He chuckled lightly. " Regardless, I don't feel like being eaten. We need to escape then you can educate me in all of the rest. " HE squirmed a little, I think I can feel a rock under my butt, I might be able to cut my ropes or at least wear them down... any tips on killing Empousa?"

The girl, who had yet to give her name, just stared at him for a moment. " Your taking this awfully well... anyway, you need divine metal, or natural elements like Lightning or water... or fire technically. Magic would help, but I have a feeling you can't use magic can you?" He just stared at her, while shimming to get the rock from under his butt." Yeah, Dumb question. Ummmm...I guess if you can toss one into the fire, it might be enough to kill them...they took my Knife, it was made of Imperial Gold and could have killed them. It is here somewhere... Oh, by the way... my name is Sierra... Nice to meet you I guess..."

" Mika... and Ah, there it is..." A few squirms and the rope frayed just enough to shimmy his hands out of it. " So glad for my tiny wrist... would Strangulation work?" Sierra nodded, looking deadly serious. " Good, I can use my rope on them." He smirked for a moment, before slumping in defeat." They are coming!"

Sierra turned and growled at the Empusa, not reacting when he tossed the rock into her hands. He knew they would survive...

Amy, in her Monster form, sauntered over to Mika with a taunting grin. " You know... we might have taught you the Craft, so you could serve our mother... but you cracked my Sternum... you doomed yourself you little shit..." She Grabbed his Chin moving in as if to kiss him... giving him the perfect chance to ram his foot into her croach. She screeched backing up in agony, falling over as he tackled her, wrapping his Rope around her throat. She Struggled, clawing his chest twice but still he held onto the rope, enjoying the panic in her eyes as slowly he killed her.

" AMY!" Jade's loud bellow made him cringe, but it was too late as she tackled him , almost knocking him into Sierra who moved to the side. In a parody of his Murdering Amy, she wrapped her fingers round his throat and began to throttle him, tears falling down her eyes. " She was my SISTER, MY TWIN! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT MORTAL!"

He couldn't fight, she was so much stronger then he was. He squirmed and tried to do something, actually he did manage to ram his fist into her elbow which would have cracked had he not been close to fainting. Once again he started to pass out...only to hear the howling of Wolves and the terrified yelp of Jade as she tried to get off of him... something, probably a wolf tackled her. He tried to see but he was barely alive, he could just hear feet and growls and a loud crunch...

Eventually something cold and wet touched his face, a whimper echoed in his ears for a moment before he heard a growling voice enter his mind. _" So much strength... you are a mere mortal and yet you freed yourself and killed an older Empousa... you will live child and bring Rome great Honor... I will see to that myself..."_

Pure power rushed through his body, making him gasp in agony before passing out all together...

 **Lupa, smiled softly at the powerful Cub in front of her. He was entirely Human, a rarity for her to take interest in. It had been so long but not unheard of. Many of the Lovers of the Demigods in Camp Jupiter were Humans she had found, wanting powerful cubs to be born. Usually they were soldiers wanting a family, already adults who were heavily accomplished. The boy in front of her was just that, a child... she could not wait to see what he would become...**

 _" He comes with us...for now, we shall camp here."_ Her Wolves and the Girl, Sierra, obeyed without question. She sat by the sleeping boy, who was now propped against her side. She let her magic enter him, helping him heal. By morning, he would be able to move on his own, by the next night he should be ready to start training.

He would become a powerful warrior, one unbound by family ties or Divine help. She couldn't wait to see how he compensated for that... it would be very exciting.

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reviews.**

 **This Mika is going to be raised in Rome, I want the Canon Stuff in the Original Percy Jackson to happen for the most part... plus the Romans are just better as a unit... they are more loyal and blindly so, which is an issue, and their Fauns suck... but other then that they are better...**

 **Any suggestions on characters, pairings, Powers and the like are welcome...**

 **No Blessings, ever, he has to earn absolutely everything...my goal is a more developed Story, that grows and shows years passing not just a shortquest as in canon ...  
**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika. **


	29. Survive to Thrive

**Which Buffy story do you want, older stronger Mika...already a mastermind... or one that sets up shop in Sunnydale as a Students, but a Run in with a Vampyre forces him to learn all he could to protect himself in a town where many die... creating an empire from within the confines of Sunnydale. It would be fun to show High School Mika...**

 **I got the idea for this from Johnathan, he somehow got pretty good at magic and Andrew and his brother learned how to summon Demons on** thier **own. Clearly there is information close, I just want to see someone use it intentionally...P.S Mika is not all powerful, he gets lucky the first time...**

 **P.S As much as I hated Xander, he had a damn good point on Angel at the end of Season Two. Yes he always hated him but his points towards the end were really valid. Buffy's love for Angel was both irrational and pathetic, she knew he was a monster ( not just a vampire but a rapist and worse) and still loved him..**.

""""

* * *

 **" You Must be Mika, I heard you were coming." Rolling his eyes at the girl's annoyingly petty voice, Mika turned to her. She was pretty enough, definitely older looking for her age with Long Brown Hair and Eyes, Perfect Cheek bones and a cocky sort of look. Her eyes showed a suprising intelligence, but it was covered up with a vanity and an overwhelming confidence that made him wretch. " I'm Cordeila, and your just Hot enough to be apart of my circle of freinds." Her blonde freinds, who were not interesting enough to stay on his radar.**

Taking in a deep breath, Mika gave the girl his fullest glare, enjoying her slight shiver and stumble backwards. " Listen Cordeila, I appreciate your offer but I am going to have to pass. I have no intention of being one of the many collectable castaways you and your gaggle of Morons run through, I actually have a brain and really your not pretty enough for me." Nor does she have a penis, but that was a totally different matter. " Now, If you'll excuse me, I have AP Biology to get to."

Strutting right past her gaping face, Mika marched down the hall towards the Science Labs. He hated this place already, if it didn't have such a damn good circulum he would never have bothered to attend school here. The Mortality rate was ridicolous, but he was at least moderalty prepared, holding a black belt in Taikwando and six years of Kickboxing training. He even started training in using a pocketknife in combat, no one was going to get one up on him. He had no plan to die, he would live until he had accomplished all his brilliant Mind was capable of.

'''' That Night''''

" Over thirty churches in such a small area, why am I not suprised. Even more Graveyards, but only two parks and one School... a shitty local library, though I admit that School library was beautiful. The Librarian had a bit of stick up his ass though." Snorting, Mika continued his jobs through the Park he was in. He was feeling restless, he had been ever since he stepped into Sunnydale. Filled to the brim with energy, sleep became impossible so he forced himself to leave his apartment and get a layout of the town by means of a several hour long jog. The sleepy little town was quaint... he did find a few places of intrigue though. A Shop that sold Wiccan supplies, a Cute little coffee shop, a Great armory, and a few other little treats he would have to indulge himself with later.

" ARGH" A Sudden growl made Mika Jump, rolling to the side to avoid a person that leaped out a him. Pulling his Knife from His Boot, Mika flicked it open and got into his stance... only to gap at the sight of the man's horrible disfigured face. Mutated and lumpy, especially around his forehead and Nose...he had fangs that suck out and yellow eyes. Mika shuddered, instincts screaming at him to run away...

" What the Hell are you?" His voice shuddered a little, combat training not preparing him for this. Still he stood his ground, ready to fight or flee at a moments notice.

The Creature gave him a sneering grin. " A Vampire and your Lunch, Rargh" With Speed far greater then a Humans, it leaped out at him, swiping with it's hands in a wild but fearsome fashion, there was a clear style to it. Mika barely ducked under the attack, lashing out with a kick to the Vampire's ankle and sticking the knife into the back of it's skull as it fell. The creature collapsed for a moment before it's eyes widened and it pulled the Knife out.

" A Knife won't kill me." It lashed out, geting a harsh cut to his arm that burned fiercley. The Pain just barely distracted Mika long enough for the Creature to pull him into his arm, teeth piercing his throat, ust not his jugular. The creature was teasing Mika, showing it's power over him. That infuriated Mika, the horrible burning in his neck and the hopelessness. Lashing his head back, Mika slammed his head into the creature's face.

Using the Leverage he had, Mika tossed it over his shoulder and with one Mighty Twist, he snapped his it's neck. " Your a vampire and If Myths are right, a Stake the heart can kill you... Good thing for Me there are a lot of trees in this park. " Walking over to a Tree, Mika snapped a piece off of it. Wallking towards te Vampire, Mika slammed it into the creature's heart, enjoying the sight of it turning into Dust. " Time to research, if Vampires are real... what else is..."

Breaking into the School wasn't hard, really it wasn't. The Security wasn't all that great, several windows were open so all he had to do was scale the walls and hop right in. It was a little sad, especially considering they were on a Hellmouth... at least that is what the Books he just read said. " A Center of Mystical energy created when the veil between Earth and the Other realms is thin. It draws mystical creatures, who are strengthened and empowered by it's essence. The Earth is full of Hellmouths, usually around places were tectonic activity is Higher. Real wise to build a town here, idiots... " Shifting his gaze to the Next stack of books, Mika pulled out one that made him smile. " Magic is in fact the oldest force known, predating all known creatures from the Old Ones to the Powers that Be to Vampires and Humans. It is the one equalizing force, binding us all as one. All beings can tap into Magic through intense study though biological inheritance can speed the process up considerably as seen in cases of Covens and Demons and Gods. Pure Humans who practice Magic take longer to develop then Demons and those with a natural predispostion to Magic but over time can in fact become equals to any God, Demon or Power that be though this is an extreme rarity. Even Lesser witches or occasional practicioners can be a serious threat since Emotion can amplifiy many spells to work on vast levels. Still it recommended that if one attempts powerful spells, they should have trained for years to channel the basic forces..." Smiling, Mika sat back. " That vampire was far beyond me...it was cocky and I got lucky... I need an edge, if I am going to live in this town... I need to practice... And learn."

Going to the back of the Library, Mika Pulled severa volumes from the shelf. Introduction to Mystical Forces, A Witches Guide to Herbs and Natural elements, Hell's Spawns, and Rashonk's Guide to Powerful Magi. It was going to be a very, very busy time in Sunnydale... He would be prepared for all he could...

"""  
 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reviews. This was a lot of fun to write, I like it so much It might turn into Greylord Mika's history.. of course I would change details like Location and people but you get the Idea.**

 **Mika in this will learn Magic slowly but by a** certain **point he will gain** noticable **power... enjoy.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika**


	30. FFTA

**I'll get a lot of crap on this but this game made me consider a lot of Views... Marche was an ass, he had no reason to want to change the world back and was honestly a true monster for undoing it. He, as far as he knew, was killing those within it and destroying his freind's happiness for his own odd desire. Still he had a point on Doned and his parents, when a parent has a disabled kid they pretty much forget the healthy ones... not always as with my Friend BJ, but it happens a lot**

 **Ritz made me sad, yes her issues seemed petty... Having white hair is nothing to whine about, but she seemed to have some serious body issues and that seemed like a smart way to sneak a good lesson about loving your body into a kid's game.**

 **Mewt I understood wholey... at first, then he became a whiny idiot who needed his ass beat. He is such a weak person, it disgusted me on levels that surprised me. There is only so much whining you can do before it gets annoying, even with all he had lost.**

 **Doned had no problems as far as I was concerned, Marche was down right prickish and honestly being in that FF world was something that kid needed.**

 **The Game was simple in it's story but a second glance showed a lot of depth and the potential for a vastly complex and interesting story.**

* * *

 **" Collin is getting to be an issue, he actually tossed a rock at Mewt. We are lucky there it was wrapped into snowball, he could have been seriously injured." Mika Sighed, listening to the coach. As a Teaching assistant, despite only be fourteen, he had to attend these meetings. Naturally he couldn't find it within himself to care too much about Mewt, the kid's life sucked but he refused to stand up for himself which made the issue worse. Yes Collin and his groupies were a serious issue, but if Mewt didn't start protecting himself there would be another Collin who might do far worse then toss rocks at him.**

Knowing he had to do something, at least give the kid the option to better his chances at life, Mika stood up. " I'll talk to Mewt, See if I can teach him some Self Defense. It wont stop Collin but it should help the kid gain some confidence, hopefully enough to stand up to Bullies. I know that Ritz takes self defense classes, she might be able to help him." Truthfully Mika doubted this, Ritz was headstrong and Mewt was weak by nature. She hated the weak, it was something that became apparent whenever she spoke to Mewt or those in the school like him. " I'm Friends with her Mother, I'll stop by on my way home and ask her."

Coach nodded towards him with a smile. " Thanks kiddo, I'm glad we took you on."

" No Problem... anyway, I need to go. I have some studying a head of me. I have a Test on Biometerics in two days. " Saying all of his goodbyes, Mika left his building and shot towards Ritz's house. She was only about a block away from his house, he tutored her a few times a week in Math and Basic science. The girl was incredibly smart, a little lazy and had her head in the clouds, but damn she could think.

Her house was cute and small, but in very good shape. Ritz's mother, Yura, owned a beauty parlor that was actually very successful, Mika actually went there for his haircuts. Knocking on the door, Mika smiled and hugged Yura when she answered it.

" Mika, what a pleasant Suprise, I thought you were going to be here on friday. Care to come in?" Yura had deep red Hair, the same color Ritz colored her own hair, and it fell to the middle of her back in a complex braid.

Shaking his head, Mika smiled. " Sorry Yura, I have a lot of studying to do. I have to ask Ritz something really quick if thats okay?"

" Not a problem, Hun. Ritz, Mika's Here." Smiling, Yura started to head back into her house. " I'll see you later Mika."

Minutes later, Ritz tumbled down the stairs and jumped into his arms. " Hiya, where you were today?"

" I had to grade some papers for Ms. Fuma, she is out sick today. Now, I have a favor to ask of you. You know your classmate Mewt, the Mousy one? Well would you consider teaching him some self defense?" Ritz gave him a strange stare, so he continued." I am hoping it gives the kid more then a drop of confidence, if not he will remain a hopeless cause and that will make my life very difficult."

She stared at him for a moment before huffing. " Fine, I am going to see him later today anyway. I might bring it up..."

" Thank you Ritz, now I have to go. Lots of Studying today." He placed a kiss on her forehead and muffled up her hair, then hustled home ignoring her nasty remarks.

* * *

 _" And what shall he be... not a Hume, they are far too versitle and powerful... the Numu would grant him too much mystical power for which to cause untold damage..." The Wish gather hummed, looking at Mika's floating form. His strong will ensured that he would enter their world, as did his strong desire to be great and not so boxed into the annoyingly bland reality he lived in. " Ah... I know... a Moogle! They have weaker bodies, none of their classes are too powerful... it should keep him in check..."_

 _Giggling, she allowed her magic to slip into the boy, shifting his entire essence until it matched that of a Moogle. He looked Human, wrapped in Tight fitting ninja Clothes... he was a theif, a Moogle thief...not too powerful, just very quick. It would so much fun to watch him overcome this obstacle, he so loved the challenge and she loved helping people do what they loved..._

* * *

 **Waking up was... strange, He was hot and tired and the air around him smelt of Sweat. He struggled to stand and open his eyes, he felt so tired. " Where am I?" Obviously he wasn't in his bedroom, since he slept with a fan on even in the middle of winter. Rubbing his eyes until he could see, Mika let out a dramatic gasp. " What the fuck..." Without compunction, he swatted his own face a solid dozen times, relishing in the pain... panicking as he realized that he was, indeed, awake. " Am I in Final Fantasy?"**

All around him, Moogles, Baangas, Numu and Vieera's strutted about, looking fleshy and Normal. They smelt and made sounds... they were real.

" Do you need help, boy?" He almost jumped at the soft, deep voice of a Numu that seemingly snuck up on him. She had a kind smile on her face, it was well matched with her White mage clothes. Of course he found it odd that her fur was bluish grey, unlike the dozen other Whitemage Numus who had white fur. She seemed taller as well, with a pointier nose. If this was anything like an RPG, she was important.

" Um, sure... where am I?" He looked down at his arms, realizing hit weird purple clothes he was in. He Looked like a Ninja... well a stereotypical Ninja. Ninjas from his world dressed like Normal people to blend it, they didn't parade like idiots. " What the hell am I Wearing?"

The Numu smiled at him for a moment. " Your in Cadoan, home of the Numu and the Great Library... your not from our world are you? You aura is strange, it grinds with our world. For example you feel like a Moogle but look like a Hume. It is really quite fascinating, care to talk about it? I'm Lera, by the way. It is very nice to meet you!"

Stunned, Mika nodded and followed her to a pub... could this day get any stranger?

* * *

 **Chapter end, tell me what you think** in **the reviews.**

 **This chapter was fun to write, interesting and weird...**

 **Do you like the Moogle Mika? They are the most worthless class in the game, with the worst stats and no healers... best class to make Mika thrive in, don't you think?**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	31. Feral Intrusion

**It feels cliche but Mika really is a genius... like** recognizably **insane genius. The Great part is that I can use that to explain his lack of effect early on into the series instead of not changing a damn thing for no reason like every other OC Insert...**

Also **I want you all to tell me Mika's greatest Flaw, be honest with me... then tell me his greatest strength in all** stories **not just this one...Please and thank you.**

 **P.S Mason Lockwood's actor was dating Lady Gaga and in fact was engaged to her... he was in some of her music videos. ''''**

* * *

 **" I Hate funerals... " Mika wanted to throw up, suits were uncomfortable and people whining pissed him off. Nobody even liked his Foster Father, it didn't matter that he was the Mayor, Richard Lockwood was a dick. The Only reason Mika had even bothered to show up to this Funeral was the fact that Richard had helped put him through College, granted it was a Publicity stunt, but it was still much appreciated. Unlike Matt and Vicki Donivan, who were also basically Orphans taking care of themselves and not a member of the Founding Families, Mika was a prodigy and that attracted the attention of the Lockwoods. Carol Lockwood had started the idea after Mika applied for college Five Years ago, after Graduating Highschool at twelve, making him a fluffed offer about publicly supporting him. He called her out on the publicity stunt, making it clear he agreed with her offer and would toe the line. Hence why he was here, at a wake and dreading a funeral that he really had no desire to be at in anyway.**

Sighing, he walked towards the Lockwood Mansion, towards a very buff and meathead looking Tyler. " Hello Tyler, Longtime no annoy." His words were not exactly friendly, but it made Tyler smile anyway. They had talked a lot, through Email and Text, mostly about Richard's abuse and the rages Tyler Struggled with. Tyler couldn't really do all that much though, the Rages were way past simple anger issues, Mika was sure he had IED or something worse. Actually since Tyler was so much more muscular then the rest of his family, Mika had a suspicion that he was taking Steroids but knew Tyler was too sexually active and proud of said activity to endanger it with the crippling effects Steroids had in that department.

"It's been a while, last time I saw you was the Gilbert Wake, I think you Drank more then I did." Tyler's smirk was sexy, amused and very tired. It was clear his father's death was hitting him harder the he expected

" Probably, I hate Wakes and Funerals and Weddings... they are all so pointlessly emotional, with people pretending to care. Acting like the descesed the was the Next Coming of whatever religion they follow." He shuddered, disgusted. " Any kind of warnings I should take into consideration? Is your Mom already pissing Martinis?"

Tyler's smirk shifted into a scowl. " Your an ass..." A Sigh left the meathead's lips. " Mom hasn't been drinking as much lately, which is odd but I think she is keeping a strong face. Uncle Mason is back, so you have his ass to stare at again." They shared a chuckle at that, Mika had never really bothered to hide his massive attraction to Mason. The man was built like a Greek god, just more endowed... or so he hoped since the Greeks found Tiny penises attractive for whatever reason.

Reaching out, Mika hugged Tyler round the waist, putting his head against Tyler's chest. They were not the closest of friends, but they had bonded over crappy parents and temper issues. Tyler may be one of the few People Mika actually respected since he desperately tried to improve himself even when no one was watching. He wasn't very successful but damn it, he tried and that was something to admire. " How are you?"

" I've had better days, Mostly I'm just tired and confused." They began to walk around the building, Mika standing just ahead of Tyler in a protective sort of way. The idea of someone hurting Tyler pissed him off in ways that confused him, but he didn't question it too much. " I hated the man, he hit me and cheated on my mom, but he was still my dad... how did you deal with it?"

Mika just shrugged. " I don't know, I guess it helped that he died after putting me into a coma. Your dad died in strange circumstances, the same day you got into an accident. Honestly Tyler, until you deal with the accident and nearly dying like that, dealing with your dad has to be put on the back burner. He was an ass, a shitty mayor and an even worse father. You have to put yourself first Tyler, help yourself then give your father some thought."

Tyler nodded, smiling lightly. " I guess... wanna go get Drunk? I found some of my dad's more interesting Liquor."

" Honestly, Yeah I kind of do, but I have to report to Carol and being Drunk at your Dad's wake would probably end with me losing my funding. Raincheck?" Tyler Nodded, hugging Mika once more before shifting his path to walk in through the back of the House. Mika went the other way, knowing he had to talk to Carol.

She as easy to find, she was trying to Mingle while bitching at Lizze Forbes. It was a common sight really, though usually Richard would be there bitching a Lizzie along side Carol. He knew it had to do with Council business, not that he knew what the Council really did. They certainly didn't bother fixing up the town's many potholes or doing anything but relive their very glorified version of the Past. He had heard glimmers of what they said, bits and pieces that made no sense.

Naturally she saw him before he had a chance to brace himself for actually speaking with her. " Mika, Honey, it has been so long. You need to visit us more often." She hugged him tightly, Making him wretch internally. She always smelt of Liquor and metal, mixed with her crappy perfume it made for a nauseating musk.

" Well, I might be able to do that Now Since I am staying in Mystic Falls." She recoiled, giving him a confused stare. " I thought a little bit of good news would be good for you. I am going to be start my residency in at our Hospital, specifically I will be working with the Coroner. Is my room still mine?"

Carol blinked, the alcohol in her blood slowing her mind down slightly. " Sure, same as it always was. Your right, I really needed this. Oh, Honey, I'm so Proud of you. Richard would be too you know." He wanted to roll his eyes, but refrained from doing so... not because of his restraint, but because of a shudder that rushed through his body. Without really giving it thought, his eyes turned to meet Mason Lockwood's, both Smirking lightly. Something about Mason got under his skin, it had always had... in the same way that he felt protective over Tyler and hateful towards Richard and his father. It was confusing and compelling...

" Your Not legal yet Mika." He actually blushed, glaring lightly at Lizzie who hugged him tightly. He loved Lizzie, no reservations there, he had actually put Bill through the Ringer after he left Lizzie and Caroline. No parent had that right, ever, a fact he made very clear to Bill after he put the man through a wall. It was the First of the rages Mika actually had started to feel lately. " More So, I am pretty sure Mason isn't on your Team."

Rolling his eyes, he wacked her shoulder, then gave her an apologetic stare. " How's Caroline?" He hated Caroline, not as Much as he hated Bill but still he hated her and often dreamt of pushing her in front of a bus, or into a volcanoe. Anything to shut up her annoying voice. " Tyler's email mentioned she was recovering but that was all I really got."

Lizzie's eyes got suspiciously wet before clearing her voice and blinking a few times. " Better, the Doctors said she was lucky. She Bruised her Internal organs and had some Minor bleeding, and a concision. They thought it was worse but it was just her blood pooling around her organs, it made the Catscan harder to read."

That struck him as odd, as many cats-cans as the Mystic Falls hospital performed, due to the many accidents and animal attacks that happened, they were experts in that area. Making Mistakes like that would and could get people killed, which was actually why he wanted to become a Doctor in the First place. He would have to look into that..." That's great, hopefully she will be back to terrorizing Japan, climbing Skyscrapers, Swatting Airplanes and eating people in no time." Carol and Lizzie both recoiled lightly, in a way that confused him and made him very suspicious. " You okay? You do remember my whole rant on Caroline really being a Bridezilla with OCD?" The women shared a rather telling look, making him even more concerned and annoyed. He hated being out of the loop. " Why would eating people make you react like that? Is there something your not telling me?"

Both women went pale, before Lizzie stepped forward. " No, its just we have had a lot of animal attacks, our nerves can't really handle a lot of those Jokes right now."

Letting a breath out of his nose, Mika gave her a bored and demanding look. It was quite impressive as both women actually took a step back. " Neither of you can lie, I doubt you have ever really had the ability. So how about you tell me what is going on, or at least admit that there is more going on and tell me later. I can keep my fair share of secrets, and really I don't care what others think of me, so there is little chance of me giving anything up. Wonders of barely having a conscious."

Carol swore under her breathe before sighing. " Fine, but not here. We can talk tonight, after the Wake is over."

" I'll hold you too it. Now I need to go grope Mason before he decides to bolt again." They chuckled as he left, clearly strained and very unsure as he barreled into Richard's old office. He would get his answered eventually...

 **" Do you think it's wise, telling him this? I mean you haven't even told Tyler." Lizzie walked along side her only living** freind **, towards the Drinks.**

Carol just sighed. " I have no idea if it is the right thing, but I trust Mika more then I do Tyler... at least with our secret. He is a professionally trained in martial arts, so he can at least protect himself. His temper is no where as bad as Tyler's is or Richard's was... With the Council growing smaller every day, we need all the help we can get and having a new set of eyes and a mind like Mika's can't hurt. I don't like it but we really don't have a choice, he would find out on his own."

Lizzie nodded, feeling the stress in her body building even higher. " Your right, at least it wasn't Elena or Caroline finding out, they can't keep a secret to save their lives and neither is really stable as Much as I hate to admit it." She cringed, hating talking about her daughter like that but it didn't mean she was wrong. Caroline had issues, that much was true... and Elena was the definition of Needy with a side of Damsel in distress...

Her knowing would be a disaster if ever there was one...

 **"Must you do that?" Mason just smiled as Mika wrapped his arms over his torso, under his shirt naturally. " Your hands are freezing, as always."**

 **Snorting, Mika retracted his arms. " First, you haven't seen me in a few years so how would you know, and second your the only human I actually feel attraction towards." Mika hopped on the back of the Couch, staring at Mason and ignoring Tyler for the moment. " Most people just piss me off and fill me with homicidal urges that I barely contain. I blame it on your hair, or maybe because I saw you coming out of the Shower twice. Unfortunately you had your town on, but still."**

" Gross, I really don't want to hear this." Tyler shuddered, making Mika roll his eyes and fall backwards to lie next to him. " Your a perv, you know that?"

Rolling his eyes, Mika kicked the Flask of liquor from Mason's hand, catching it and taking a swig. " Coming from you, I don't want to hear it. I never feel anything remotely sexual when I am away, only around Mason do I feel even a twinge of it. Like ants under my skin." He turned his gaze to Mason, to tease him with the Alcohol, when he noticed Mason staring at him with curiosity that was lined gently with fear.

" Only me? Flattering... what about Rage, do you only feel calm around Tyler or myself?" His tone lost it's conversational quality, edging on a demand.

Shaking his head, he handed Tyler the Flask. " Not exactly, just safer...and protective, like I want to Hide Tyler from the rest of the world by any means possible. I sleep better, eat better and just feel better. Like, it feels right." He cringed, hating sharing this kind of detail with anyone. It was hard to keep quiet around the two of them, he felt so relaxed that his normal apathy just wasn't possible.

" Huh... I guess that explains a lot..." Mason seemed happy, really happy, almost euphoric for a breif second. Then it went away, to his normal guarded but happy half smile." Anyway, if you plan on drinking, I would do it in your room to keep the Sheriff from seeing." He went to take Tyler's flask, but Mika caught his hand with his feet, pulling the man closer and himself up to meet him.

" There is a price for that, and you haven't paid it yet." Wrapping his feet around Mason's Legs, Mika smirked at him, making his attraction perfectly clear. He wasn't far off from eighteen and far from a virgin. He wouldn't ask for a relationship, didn't want one really, just someone to play around with when the itch under his skin became too much.

The Bulge he felt pressing back told him Mason felt the same in at least some manner. " Yeah, not really wanting to be arrested, but in a few months I'll consider it."

Sighing, Mika pushed the man away and turned to leave the room. " Well, if you decided you want to give me an early birthday present, I'll be in my room. Tyler your always free to join us."

The Sound of Tyler's choking chuckle was the last thing he heard as he left the room.

 **Mason, shivered lightly, he knew the kid was** a inactive **werewolf and a very powerful one. Stronger the Tyler that was definite, an Alpha by all means. Mason wasn't an Alpha, neither was his brother actually, which was why they struggled so much with their anger. Alpha's brought balance to their wolf, an order that was defined by a pack. Kathrine was an Alpha, a highly Dominant personality that demanded absolute control. It was why he could love her despite being of enemy species, his wolf accepted her control over them but fought just enough to be defiant and** self serving **.**

Mika was very much like Katherine, just less cowardly and more Direct. Much like Katherine, he was defined by his desire to strive and command others, both were intensely connected to their instincts. So much so that Mika was being swayed into being Sexually aggressive towards Mason himself and caring towards Tyler, despite normally being Apathetic. He had assumed his natural position as Pack leader...

Mason feared the possibility of him becoming a werewolf, he could gain deep loyalty from almost any werewolf, shape a pack in his image without much difficulty. If the boy ever knew of the Mystical abilities that came with being an Alpha... yeah, it would not be pretty...

Shaking himself, he knew what he had to do. Kill Mika or get Katherine to do so, otherwise Mika could use his influence to get Tyler into his clutches and they would never be able to get him out...

* * *

 **Chapter End, tell me what you think in the Reviews.**

 **Do you like this or my Offerings to Myself Better? I like this one better to be honest...**

 **I added a little to the werewolf powers, based on the Werewolves in the Originals but also on the Hybrids. They have a magical connection to family and Pack, even in Death, and Alphas are** mystically **bonded to their Pack. Unless your one of the Royal bloodlines...** Your **not born an Alpha, you earn it through trials and personality... as Tyler did with the Hybrids...**

 **I hope you enjoy how Mika's** werewolfness **affects him, it was fun to write this side of Mika...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	32. Ruthless Captive

**Take One Billion of Mika Vampire Diaries Stories...**

 **Witch Mika again, I am weak for witches...really I am...this idea was brought on by a random thought that hit me...**

* * *

Mika's night had been going rather well, he finished his Eight page paper and six of his assigments. Medical School sucked in that regard, but still he pushed through and excelled as he was want to. The only issue had been this headache, off and on again all day. He had refrained from taking any medication since it didn't stay for more then a few minutes. Right now it was hitting him harshly but he was going to be soon enough.

" All alone, your just asking for an

" Hello Niklaus." Mika barely refrained from shuddering, he hated Klaus. The Monster had found him a Seven Months ago, kidnapping him in New York City and holding him hostage. His pet Witches had used their collective powers to Locate any witch that was untrained, following the Unique signature that only New Witches had. He wanted them under his control, to build his power base. There were only a few of them, thanks to Klaus being in hiding and all, but they were all well trained.

Greta was a strong Witch, Insane but powerful. She had a gift for casting multiple spells at once, splintering her focus onto six spells at a single time. Granted she could only do spells like that under the Full Moon, since she lacked the kind of power to cast six spells at once. On her own, she could cast two spells of similar power and hold their effects in place without much effort. It was rather impressive.

Maddox was the Strongest of them, with the most experience and power, he was Mika's teacher in the Arcane. Loyal, Vicious and ruthless, Maddox was a force to be reckoned with. Even Klaus knew better then to Push Maddox too far, his power levels were high enough were he could snap Klaus' neck and then keep him dormant. Still, Maddox was an excellent Teacher, under his tutelage Mika excelled as a Witch despite being only about average in terms of power. Of course, Maddox only practiced the lighter Side of Dark Magic, and some advanced traditional magic so really he limited Mika as a witch.

Personally, Mika was gifted with telekinesis, he spent a lot of time perfecting his skill. Separating Sand by Color, Water into Droptlets, juggling Knifes... stuff like that to build his control. He also had a talent for sensing Magic, breaking and Modifying spells. Of course his greatest talent was with Herbs, he could use them to all sorts of effects... which really helped him in his current line of Study. To Escape Klaus... by any means necessary. He had a few plans, Naturally, but his current one and most powerful one had yet to be fulfilled. He would curse Elena Gilbert's blood, so that when she died at Klaus' hand, Klaus would desiccate and remain dormant for as long as possible. The Best part of the plan was that all of the herbs he needed were te normal Herbs that Klaus allowed him to play with in his spells.

" Tough day in Class" Klaus smirked, stepping ever closer to Mika. There was a teasing sort of presence about Klaus, he would fit in with myths about Loki or the Fox or really any trickster Myths. " Maddox tells me you made a break through, he called it a near miracle of Magic, cannot believe that a new witch like you could ever create something like that...Care to share?"

Letting out a fake, Sigh Mika began to buzz with excitment. The first step in his bid for freedom had already gone into motion, using Maddox's obsessive Loyalty towards Klaus to get things started. " I was hoping to keep that a secret until I worked out all of the Kinks, but since you know there really is not point in Hiding it." Taking in a deep breathe, Mika showed Klaus exactally why he had been selected as an apprentice into Klaus's inner circle. " I was studying the Possession Ritual Maddox was going to use to help you possess Alaric, and I realized that I could do something similar to let you possess Elena since you already have her blood in your body."

Klaus almost recoiled, before a deep smirk crossed his perfect face. " And how does that work, exactly?" He was practically Purring, making Mika shudder in fear. That voice was Klaus' 'you interest me but also make me vaguely homicidal.' It was the last thing he wanted to hear, ever.

" When you were created, your Mother harnessed the Blood of your Time's Doppleganger and when she cursed you, she used the same blood to bind you. She changed your species, twice with the Blood of the Doppleganger. It's blood is literally a part of you and every Vampire alive, but more you since you are both an Original and have your Wolf side bound with that blood. Elena's blood is literally the same, down to her RH Factor. Your bound to her, Mystically. If we can get a hold of Katherine, we can harness her power to send your Soul into Elena without the transfer of blood. I can't do it alone though... , it would take all three of us given the gender difference and such, and at least one of us would have to touch Elena, but we can do this. You couldn't stay too long though, your Soul would eat away at her lifeforce and body, and we would have to wait a few days to do the ritual to release your curse... but we can do it. I already wrote the spell up, words and supplies." He pulled out his Journal, and pulled out the pages needed. " Here, call me when you need me to cast the spell. I have to go to bed, my head has been hurting a lot today."

After putting the Papers into his shirt pocket, Klaus pulled Mika close. " Maddox would be needed for the Core of the Spell, and Greta cannot be seen around her family... Guess who will be going to Mystic Falls... if you mess this up, even slightly, I will rip your heart out and feed it to you. Am I clear?"

" Crystal... when am I going, and what is my story?"

Klaus' sexy smirk only got bigger. " You are to leave tomorrow, at Seven Am. Your Flight has already been prepared and your Professors have been compelled to allow this. As far as they, and everyone knows, you are interning at the Mystic Falls Hospital. You chose the place for it's rich history and ties to folk lore, which is after all one of your Three Majors."

Nodding, Mika sighed and tried to look annoyed despite the immense pleasure washing over him. His plan was working perfectly..." Fine...Tell Maddox that the Spell my require extra Chamomile, he had work that out on his own."

Knowing he was dismissed, Mika turned and walked away. He had to pack... his life was about to get rather busy...

* * *

 **" Such a Quaint little town, makes me want to vomit... at least some if it is interesting. " He was standing just outside of a Burned down clinic, it radiated pain and Death.** Clearly **something quite recent and powerful happened here. A mass of supernatural beings died, and when they did their energy tainted this place. It wasn't a group of witches, that was a very different and unique energy... no this was more like** cluster **of energies melding together. It would eventually** dissipate, **if left alone.**

Naturally Mika had no intentions of doing so, thus he stepped into the building, glad for the cover of Night. Walking down the stairs, he found a basement that was mostly destroyed, though it lacked any structural damage which was quite reassuring. Stepping into the Center, Mika Pulled out a pocket Knife and pricked his finger, letting blood drip onto the ground. Words of power were uttered, linking him to this place, preserving it... claiming it as his.

He would be back, soon, and this place would help him to cast the Spell to curse Elena... But before that, he had to report to the Hospital.

" Just great, no free time... just what I wanted..."

* * *

""" **Chapter End, Tell me what you think** in **the Reviews.**

 **This was both Fun and engaging** to write **...**

 **My Plan for Mika, in this, is both brilliant and frightening. How the hell I failed to come up with it before is beyond me!**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	33. Hellish Berserker

**Prologue**

 **Hell was pain, heat and insanity... the essence of agony boiling in the air, filling your entire being with pain beyond measure. Within the Realm of Hell, Everything was designed to cause and prolong Suffering. Fires and Lava that healed your body while also inflicting agonizing pain, spiritual energy that crushed your Soul and drove your Spirit into Madness... it was never meant to be see by the Living. This concept was not enforced, a fact Mika learned some time ago, the Day his Father pulled him into hell...**

 **It was pure agony, every moment drove his mind closer and closer to madness...**

"""Flashback"""""

 _" AH!" Mika screamed, clawing and pawing at the ground, struggling to pull himself from his father's grip. This just made his Father, now a Monstrous Growing Bull like beast, laugh cruelly. " Let go, your already Dead!" Mika's foot slammed into his father's eye, repeatedly, as he tried to rip his leg from his father's Teeth. " Don't make me kill you again!" It would have been intimidating had he been older then Eleven and bigger then his four foot six inch height._

 _" Your in no place to make threats you little shit!" With a single snap of his Neck, Dominic tossed Mika into a wall, shattering all of his ribs and cracking his spine. " You got me killed, I was strangled in my dead in my bead by my Jailmate. He Whispered in my ear the entire time, child abusers didn't have the right to live." His voice darkened, turning from his normal angry tone into a terrifying growl. " Your my property, I own you even in Death. I can do anything I want to you!"_

 _Blood dribbled from Mika's Lips and pain exploded through his body, but still he managed to give his father a cocky smirk. " And Yet... you still a little bitch, having to get your rocks off by hurting defenseless me. So intimidating." Leaning Back, Mika didn't bother to stop his father as he impaled Mia with one of his horns, he didn't even flinch as he was raised off of the Ground by the Horn now in his Shoulder." You'll get your own, one day you'll piss of the wrong person. Pity I won't get the chance to watch your Death..." Darkness lingered around the edges of his vision, he was ready to die._

 _" Put that Child DOWN!" A Cocky, sure Human voice echoed faintly in Mika's ears, forcing him to open his eyes long enough to see a Katana slice through his father's Horn, before slicing sharply through his father's Mask. Mika landed harshly on the ground, unable to move as he father lashed out and grabbed his ankle with his Teeth, just in time to watch a massive Red Gate explode from the Ground. Skulls embedded on the door ripped it open, before something pulled his father inside... Mika grunted as he was dragged into the Dark Void, watching the Sword Welding Man crying out in shock, trying to save him._

 _Mika expected the pain to fade as he passed out from bloodloss, but it did not. In fact, it just got worse as he slammed into the Ground... then it vanished as he was lifted from the ground by a Hulking Grey beast. Fear pushed past anything, causing Mika to struggle and lash out... only to freeze when he noticed, on the ground behind him... his body, Impaled by his Father's Horn and Slumped with Gazed eyes. Tiny, minute breathe rattles escaped his lips, flecks of blood spattering the world with each breathe._

 _" GARAGHHHHH!" The Creature's bellow rang out fiercely, Mika cringed from the Horrible sound, before it shot away into the distance. Horrible heat and anger exploded around him, like the very air was trying to destroy him. It hurt so much, like snow whipping into your face... only it burned, like ash and smoke and hate. It only got worse as the creature fell past a massive series of White blocks covered in miserable looking creatures... eventually erupting out of a Massive Plum of Lava. Lightning struck all around him, Trees forged from the Bones of many creatures covered the area. It was ashy and hot, and Mika nearly fainted just being there..._

 _Within Moments, he was dangling from chains along side his father, drifting in and out of consciousness._

 _He wasn't sure how long he was there when the chains broke, all he did know was that they broke the Moment he spoke. " I am innocent of any crimes that would sentence me into hell..." He collapsed laying on the ground as he fell, not an ounce of energy within him... not until the hulking grey creatures returned from the Plumes of Lava. He rolled under the creature's grabbing hands, diving into the plume, shooting out in an area more rocky and open. He collasped again as pain wracked his body, the many wounds he had suffered from his rough treatment and being hung by his Wrists, healed until there was not even scars..._

 _Terrified, he rushed away at speeds he never knew he was capable of, diving into a small cave he found. Sleep took a long time, but eventually it came to him..._

 _""""Flashback End""""_

From that day, it was all about survival, fighting the Hulking Grey creatures, Or Kushanda as he learned they were called, as best he could... which most consisted of Fleeing. At first he just ran from them, ducking under their big, clumsy forms but as time progressed he got strong enough to out run them. Of course that wasn't enough to fight the Tobigata, the prisoners of Hell, who brutally attacked him every day. They hated him, as they hated each other, wanting to rip him apart so they could vent their suffering... and they had powers unlike anything he had ever seen, so really running could only do so much.

Some could control fire, some could detach their limbs, or unleash massive blasts of energy that demolished entire cubes and such. Some looked Human, and others looked monstrous as his father had. They attacked without mercy, and so he was eventually forced to defend himself... where he learned a few things. The First was that he was very durable now, maybe it was because his spirits... he really wasn't sure, but he rarely felt pain anymore bar when he felt the power of the air. Second, was that everything creature in Hell felt like something, you could gauge how strong they were by their overwhelming presence was...The last fact discovered was that he was very, very strong.

He discovered his strength by accident, when he lashed out and punched one of his many attackers in the face, cracking his mask and sending him flying. Harnessing his strength took time, his body had never been so powerful and it was so sudden it took a considerable amount of time. Oddly the chains, which still were attached to his wrists and dangled to his knees, helped him with this. They became powerful weapons, horribly durable and painful whips he could use to attack anyone around him. He could even use them to swing from place to place, attaching his chains to various objects. The Chains actually grew sometimes, when he was indanger and filled with what he would consider adrenilne if he was still alive. After some time, he managed to force them to grow, they glowed a dark Purple and became thinner, stretching vast lengths... after some practice anyway. At this point he could actually bisect the weaker Tobigato, and knock the stronger ones away long enough for him to run away.

Despite all of this, he wanted out... no, he needed out. Which is why he spent every minute of every day traveling the circles of hell, struggling to find his body. It was his link to the real world, he could almost feel it's presence at times, that familiar warmth that only life could bring. He was sure it was in the hands of the Kushanada, or at least were guarding his body from the Tobigato. He knew, perhaps instinctively, that his connection to his body was fading, should it cease to exist another being could use it to return to the outside world. He could not let that happen, not because he wanted to protect the living but because he wanted to get his ass out of hell. He didn't care about the suffering of others, he couldn't anymore...

He had to reach his body, soon, before the energy of this world severed their link and he was doomed to remain in Hell...

Forever.

''''Fours Years into Hell"""

" It is near... Come on, come on, come on..." Mika bit his lip, climbing higher and higher on the cube in front of him, approaching the Gate of Hell. There, in front of him was his body... it had grown, as he had... it looked nearly fifteen, but that didn't mean much to Mika since Time was unceartian in Hell. Scars covered his body, and he was incredibly thing but remarkably still alive. His Father's Horn still linger in his Shoulder, but oddly there seemed to be no permanent damage... actually the Shoulder was healing around the Horn, it was quite incredible. " Okay... there are six Kushanda, I cannot allow them to capture me. Last time they returned me to my old prison." He shuddered, the memory overwhelming him for a moment.

Clenching his fist, he shattered a large portion of rock from the Cube he was on, tossing it with all he had towards one of the Kushanada, knocking it into it's Brother's and starting a frenzy. It bellowed and screamed and raged, they shot out, looking for the Source of the Rock. Only one remained, clearly smarter then the other's if only barely. He could take it...

In One Motion, he flipped over the edge and shot towards his body, lashing out with one of his chains, catching the Creature's throat. In One Dramatic Motion, he yanked it backwards and to the side. It managed to roll over and jump at him, but it was too late, he had reached his body. Energy exploded from them, blasting the creature away and knocking Mika into a corridor of Dark energy before spitting him out into what looked like an Open Canyon.

" Blue Skies... I'm out..." He cried, openly sobbing and hugging the ground, ignoring the horn in his shoulder. " I'm free..."

" Old Man, who is this?" A Child's voice shook him from his stupor, making him realize he was surroned by immensely powerful beings. In One motion, he flipped to his feet and removed the Horn, holding it out threateningly at those nearby. He saw Four People, a Large tan man with a goofy mustache and hair who possessed a powerful Aura... a red haired boy with a grumpy expression, holding a large Club... Man with Clogs and a goofy hat, power exuded from this man in waves... but oddly it was the last person, a little girl who drew his attention Most. She was cute, clearly afraid of him, but she was filled with the power of Hell.

The World around him Dimmed for a second before it turned bloody... and he passed out... all he knew, before he left, was the image of that Scared little girl... and how angry he felt that she was afraid.

" **" ARGHHH!" Urahara lashed out with an open palm, stopping the strange boy's charge for a moment before he was sent flying backwards. It was like being hit by Ururu, only much harder. " AHHHH!" With Speed easily matching a Lieutenant, the boy smashed his entire body into Tessai blasting the man away into a distant outcropping of Rock. Thanks to their Spiritual energy, neither were hurt but it stunned them long enough to watch Jinta attempt to smash the boy only to be backhanded away.**

Using a Flashstep, Urahara appeared behind the boy and unleashed a silent Kido to bind him. The energy shot towards the unsuspecting boy, and would have bound him, had it not been for Ururu, who deflected the blast with a large piece of Rock she uplifted from the Ground. " Ururu, what are you Doing?" The girl's eyes were not glossy, as per her slaughter mode. Instead slitted like an animals, reflecting the snarl that escaped her lips.

" DO NOT TOUCH MY BROTHER!" Power filled the area, cracking the ground fiercely as she screamed. He expected she would attack, however instead of that, she turned around and throw her arms around the boy's neck and both collasped, energy fading as they held each other close. Even unconscious, the boy's body shifted until he was hovering protectively over Ururu. It was clear that he would be getting the apart... not until they woke up...

Clearing his throat, Uruhara approached the unconscious children, gasping lightly. He recognized this boy, he had vanished four Years ago, after his father died in prison. The Area around where he was last seen showed signs of Hallow Battle. He had suspected the boy to be a vicitm of the Hallows but that was clearly wrong, the boy's energy was far from a Hallows... it was still Human, only Warped and chaotic... he had never seen anything like it. " We need to get them upstairs... Tessai, get Jinta and make sure he is okay."

The Man grunted, doing as Urahara asked without question. A Silent question echoed between them... what the hell happened to this boy and what had he become...

But most importantly, why had Ururu called him brother? Was there a connection, were they related... perhaps it would explain her Slaughter Mode? Regardless, he would not rest until he found out. He would not allow such a threat to roam about unchecked... he could not allow such power in the hands of anyone he could not trust, especially someone Like Aizen or Mayrui, both of whom would use the boy and Ururu... he could never allow that...

Ever.

BOOM. A Loud Crash behind him, told him that the Gate had been destroyed, not that he was really surprised. When he had sent Ichigo and his group to the Soul Society to rescue Rukia, it had started to glow the color of Blood, shaking it's entire surface before shooting the boy out in a flash of immense energy. Really, he could only count his blessings, the boy's powers could have killed Jinta or Ururu, or caused the ceiling to collapse. He could reforge the gate, he could not resurrect his kids...

For that he was grateful...

* * *

 **Chapter End, tell me what you think in the Reviews.**

 **This Chapter was something fun, exciting and deep to write... Mika's past is actually very fleshed out, we will see it in PTSD flashbacks...**

 **He is connected to Ururu but it is not by blood, but a shared experience... you'll see what I mean soon...**

 **All suggestions for Powers are Welcome...I have a few ideas, based On Orohime whom is both the same and the exact opposite of Mika ( You will see what I mean as this goes on)... and on the powers of hell. It can reduce a soul into ash if it destroys a souls hope entirely, so maybe emotional Powers... not sure...  
**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	34. Counsler

**" It is Nice to meet you Mrs. Gautier, Nickolas." Nikolas Gautier shivered, not from the Surprisingly young new counselor, but from his Mother's angry stance. Like always, she expected the worst of him. Naturally it didn't help that he had, technically, cost his mother her job two days before. Still she got a job, thanks to his boss, so really she didn't have too much reason to be angry with him. Too much of a reason..." My name Is Mika Shreeve, you Can call me Mika. Now I know you may be wondering why I called you down here, well the answer is quite simple. I want to give Nick a completely clean slate." Yeah, it was safe to say that Nick was completely thrown.**

His eyes turned to the six, massive thick, files on Mika's Desk... they all had his name on them. His Mother puffed up at the mere sight of them, turning to give him another death glare. He clenched, closing his own eyes in misery. Most of those files contained proof that his teachers loathed him, giving him punishments for half assed reasons and spite. Most of the Students hated him and mocked him, and his Mother, and he wasn't allowed to so much as be annoyed by that without being punished for it.

" Uh, Mr. Shreeve, why are you giving my Nicky a Clean Slate? Not that I am ungrateful, but that is a lot to erase. " The down right embarrasment in her voice made Nick want to wretch, and hide somewhere underneath the heaviest rock he could find.

The Answer they recieved blew Nick away. " Because Peters was a moron, with a temper problem and a mission to persecut any one who isn't filthy rich. Your son was but one of many victims to his vile behavior." His Mom was gaping, looking like a stunned goldfish. " After his Death, I was called to help with the greif counsling since many people were either attacked or new somone whom was attacked. When I was going through the files, looking for the students with the most vunerabilities and who may need counsling more then the others, I realized that all of the Scholarship kids had ridicilous records. Punishments for everything, From back talking to assult... it varied slightly but only they had it. It was too conveniant, so I presented my case to the school board, and am now premoting a full on investigation onto these records. Your son's records were by far the worse, so I took the time to go through video footage and honestly only about half of the Fight he was in, did he throw the first blow and that is only after being repeatedly prevoked. The Teachers ignore the downright sociopathic behavior many of the Student's showcase, it is quiet problamatic. We already had Nick's French and English Teachers removed from the School for showcasing tremendous bias and predijuce towards those of Creole and Cajun descent. Honestly Nickolas, this school owes you a great debt, clearing your personal record was the least we could do."

The words alone would have thrown him off, but the Down right warm smile he received tossed him to another universe, Far, Far away. His mom may have been worse off, he could practically smell her wheels spinning so fast they were making scorch marks in her brain. She never could be told that she was in the wrong, she had never been able to process it. It was satisfying in a way that disgusted him, especially when the tears followed...

" Uh, Why... why would he do that. I'm so sorry Nicky." Her sudden begging forgiveness threw him for a serious loop, even his damn of sarcastic quips and fluffy comments went dry. Why was she being so nice when just a moment ago, she was glaring at him in intense anger. He was sure she was bipolar, not that he would ever mention that... he enjoyed living thank you very much. The Wrathful midget who birthed him would return him to her body, via massive chewing on his hide.

" Actually ma'm, there is another reason I called you. " The Kind, warm tone, shifted substantially, turning cautious but also oddly cold. It made his hairs stick on end. " It has been brought to my attention that Nick, more often then not is forced to go hungry while at school, he comes to school covered in sweat and honestly he is quite malnourished. Many people on the Board considered calling CPS to have him removed from your home, which is in a building known for cockroaches and worse."

Panic bombard Nicks, he stammered and stuttered, Horror stories exploded from his memories. Horror stories his mother told him about the System, about how lucky he was to be with her, something he firmly agreed with. " No, I'm Fine, You can't take me from my mom." This, this was the worst fear he had and it overwhelmed him entirely. Black dots exploded around the edges of his vision, he couldn't even breathe...

Then it all went away, calm rushed through him as a cold, strong hand touched his shoulder. As his vision cleared, Mika Shreeve's kind face appeared. " Nickolas, you need to calm down, you are not be removed from your mother's care. I only said that to show you how bad the situation already is." Glad, Nick did as he always did, and turned his head towards his sobbing Mother, cringing once again in Guilt. " Nick, I need you to go outside, your not in trouble, I simply need to calm your mother down long enough to explain the entiritey of the situation. There is no one else outside of the Room, if you need to cry you can so without fear anyone will see or hear you."

Hesitantly he stood, reaching out towards his Mother, feeling lower then dog shit as he walked out of the Room. God, he was worthless...

 **The Moment Nickolas Gautier closed the Door, Mika turned his head and shut up Cherise's annoying sobs with a single jab to her mind. She disgusted him on levels that simply surpass damn near any other being had met. " Listen to me Cherise, If I had my way, I would boil your blood and simply take Nickolas from you. You have no business being a parent, your near psychotic determination to destroy your son's mental well being is as astounding as it is terrifying. The kid is entirely unable to feel actual anger towards you despite the fact that you see him as his father half of the time, and a huge issue the rest of it. You, like most abusers, mask you abuse with pretense of intense love... and the really sad part is that you actually believe that what you are doing is for the best... you disgust... that being said, I have to thank you for creating the perfect battery. The Raw Emotional energy wafting off of the boy is unlike anything I have ever come across. Anger, Fear, Intense Self loathing, desire... a bevy of emotions that fuel me entirely. He alone makes it so very much worth it... of course I cannot allow you to remember this, not that you would be able to. Your Mind is frighteningly weak...which is why her obsession with region didn't surprise him. " With that, he blasted her memories, and put on a kind but stern face. " Ms. Gautier, I need you to calm down and listen to me. I understand that your life hasn't been easy, but the general lack of care your son has received thus far in his life in inexcusable. Did you at least attempt to look for bettering paying work, wither that was still as an exotic Dancer at a better paying club, or literally any place that paid you better. Or try to look into his many fights, at least ascertain the real reason for them? Honestly, did you even try to be a parent past controlling every action he committed?"**

Naturally Cherise was thrown back by his cruel, cold words, but her own temper rose and she stood to yell at him. " I did all I could, do you have a child, I assure you that being a parent is incredibly difficult! I had Nicki at Fourteen, I had to figure this all out on my own, I grew up with Nicki!"

" Your right, I don't have kids, but nothing I just said really have anything solely to do with children. If you see someone your taking care of is getting nto fights, you learn why to see if you can find a way around it. The fact that nothing has been done on your side, through the school I mean, shows little interest or care. As for the Money, correct me if I am wrong but your Catholic?" Cherise nodded, huffing lightly." Then more then likely, you gave money to the church? Money that could have been used to by food, clothes or More?" She nodded again, though it was clear she wasn't as bold as before, guilt twinkling in her eyes. " The little money you had, to take care of your child, was wasted on so called Holy Obligation? Of course that leads me to my next point, I am sure you could have gotten a much better paid job literally anywhere. Your Son has missed School Lunches Fourth Seven Times in the last year alone, according the school Physical he is about thirty pounds underweight and shows signs of extreme malnutrition."All of the air leg Cherise, she collapsed back onto the chair, with tears in her eyes. " Why didn't you attempt to get Government assistance, yes some of the people in the various government buildings are not the kindest, but it would have been a large help."

The answer burst from her chest before she could stop it. " We can't accept Charity! You don't get anything in this world for free.'

One eye roll later, and Mika debunked that part of her speech. " Of course you don't that is what Taxes are for. Government assistance would have massively helped in your efforts to raise your son, that you didn't bother is unacceptable and honestly distressing to me. Your excuse of not accepting Charity, makes absolutely no sense since you Holy Obligations is a charity, that is mostly used to better the Church. Your Pride almost cost you your son." He ignored her sniffling, deciding to instead grab several files from his desk. " These files are applications to government assistance of various types... still, Nickolas said that you have a new job. Depending on it's pay, you may not need all of this. Regardless, I want you to take them anyways, just in case. As for Nick, I guess you can say that you are under probation. I want to speak to your son three days a week, for at least an hour a day, to assess his mental state and get a firm grasp as to the abuse of his teachers and peers. Should I see improvement, I won't call CPS, should I see nothing... I will personally call CPS."

The Exquisite anguish that pumped through the air, from Cherise's body, made him shiver in anticipation. He dived into her mind fully, only to rip his way out in anger. Even now, she was comparing this whole incident to her being kicked out of School! Was she incapable of not being overtaken by self pity?

Overwhelmed by Disgust, he set clear orders in her mind. " Send in Nickolas, and read through those files." She obeyed without question, her mind to weak to even detect his influence. Nickolas would be able to detect such influence, that is, had Mika been able to enter his mind in any manner. He was one mental blah, a wall of mental power unlike anything Mika had come across in his Nine years of practicing Magic. If his specialty wasn't drawing on Emotional energy for spells, Mika doubted he would ever be able to detect that Nickolas was in fact supernatural in some way. A Ripple of Red Lights informed Mika that Nickolas was entering his Office, the heavily spelled walls drawing and storing the immeasurable emotional energy that wafted off of the boy. " I'm Sorry for all of this, but I truly believe that Honesty is the best path to go in such cases. Your Mother needed to know that she was messing up, terribly, before it reached an Apex."

The glare he received was definitely beyond normal anger. " You know nothing about my Mom, or me. You have no right to judge or run your Mouth, or call CPS." Nickolas was shaking, his knuckles breaking against his skin as he clenched in an attempt to not explode. Mika knew he couldn't allow the boy to be violent, so he tweaked the spells on the wall, so they started to drain Nikolas directly, forcing him to calm down slightly.

" I know enough, the Safety and Well-being of you and every other student is my business. Your hardly the only person I am worried about, your just the worst off currently. Of course, it doesn't help your case that I am aware that your Supernatural, and that your Mother isn't." The boy's stiff, scared look confirmed all Mika needed to hear. " Don't bother screaming or trying to leave this room, it is spelled to prevent that. "With a Single thought, he banished Nickolas into the chair behind him. " Now, would you care to explain what you are? I know that this building is filled to the Brim with Werehunters, and at least three Psychics, but you... you I can't pinpoint. All I can really gather is that your not entirely Human, your Aura is far too advanced for that."

Just as expected, Nickolas' aura spiked, but it was contained by the spells on his walls. Truthfully, Mika was ranked third among all North America Witches, and Fifth among all Fully Human Magic users in America. He wouldn't have been dumb enough to risk New Orleans, Home of many retired gods and one of the many epicenters of Magic, without such skill. He was far from Stupid...

 **Nick Shivered, he had just gotten a grip on the fact that he was a demon, or half demon... the little control he had on his life had pretty much faded into nothing, leaving him breathless and angry." I'm...I'm Half Demon, but Other then that I'm not sure. " He knew no one could figure out what he was, after Ash had not a clue and Nick was pretty sure he was top of the Line Powerful, like one of his Cars! Lying would save his ass, and at least buy him enough time to escape alive. " I only found out a few days ago, before that I thought I was like every other Catholic boy, minus the Naked party time with the Priests."**

Cold, Cobalt eyes stared at him intensely before softening. " I believe you... And I want to help. No not because I am super generous or kind, but because your power is intense and losing control could have problematic effects. You ever consider practicing Witchcraft?" Oh, the horrors his mother would inflict on him should she know. " All magic is the same, it just has unique filters based on species and such. I can teach you the basics when you come for your sessions, help you get some control over your powers. In return, you tell no one about me. I only want to help the kids here stay safe, I can't do that if my secret is spilled out for the world to know. "

He almost said no... but the idea of learning to control his powers, to fight back against all of the horrors he knew would be attacking him... it was too tempting. " Can I give it some thought?"

" Yes, I'll see you every Monday, Wednesday and Friday after school for one hour. We can talk about the assholes in this school while I teach you the basics of the Craft, I may even throw in some combat training if you behave." The Grin he got was taunting, but in a playful sort of way that eased some of his tension. " Now get out of here, I have to beat some sense into that Flaming Moron Stone. I need time to prepare..."

Despite how he felt, Nick burst into Laughter, happy that an adult agreed with him on Stone... it was nice, to see that someone may actually care... still he wouldn't trust him, he had no clue whom the guy actually was, and honestly his mama hadn't raised any fools.

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think... Yes, I hate Cherise. This is a few days after the First book, but before the Coach turns out to be Evil...**

 **I hate Cherise, she annoys me on all levels...**

 **I usually let Mika grow where he is, but honestly that just doesn't work here. Not with all of the powers Nick is going to face in the series...he is no match for Ash, Ambrose of Adrian... but he is a serious threat to even Caleb. Yes this is possible, but it is rare...  
**

 **If I ever did another version of this though... I would Make Mika Nick's age, sending his conciousness back in time, piggy backing on the Older Nick's Signal so to speak to ensure his time isn't hell...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	35. True Colors

**True Colors- A lot of Mika's skills, training and such is going to be inspired by his Russian Boxer who is a little girl... I don't remember but I think she is like Nine years old and became masterful in a year of training and now is pretty famous for it. Did you know that the Academy is in the same building as the Hokage's office?**

* * *

 **" Are you Sure, the other Civilan born Trainees have tat least two more years of training." Hiruzen smiled kindly at the stoic eight year old, doing his best to forget the memory of the boy's bloody and unconscious just six months prior. He took great pride in executing the boy's father for putting him in such a state to begin with. That being said, he still didn't like the idea of the boy starting ninja training so late. " I know that you have made great strides in your Rehabilitation, but it may be too much for your body."**

The boy's blue eyes met him unflinchingly and without any desperate nervousness that most people had due to his fame as Hokage. It was a good sign though a tad unnerving to see in a child. " I am aware that most of the Academy students have the summer off, during my summer I started training to build my stamina, flexibility and strength. I am not at the level most of my fellow students will be but I should be able to catch up. More so I plan on training after school as often as my body and work schedule will allow. More so, when Summer hits I will not stop my training. I know, though rare, many students in the past have trained and managed to graduate within a single year of the academy."

'Ah... there it is, sweat and an edge of nervousness in his voice... he is human...and clearly he has spent a great deal of time planning this. Quite mature and well thought out, especially given his age.' Pride swelled in Hiruzen, it was rare to see such dedication especially in days of peace like theirs. " Very well, and since you are now and Orphan and in the Ninja Program you shall have your allowance doubled. We do to allow you to buy Kunai and any other supplies you might need... but you knew that I am sure."

A Thin blush fell across the boy's face before fading. " Yessir, I've... for the first month after my coma I wasn't allowed to do much so I read... I asked the Volunteers to bring me books from the library... I've already caught up on all of the academy reading thus far and feel as though I could test out on academics alone. Of course being a ninja is more then that, so I have already begun practicing the katas or rather the few in the academy Scrolls. I have already begun to consider potential specialties, based on my personality and low chakra levels." Slightly, Hiruzen noticed the boy's finger twitching, grasping his pants tightly. He recognized the move as a sign of nervousness and fear, a fair reaction given the choice the boy was making. " I Know sir, that being a Ninja means being a weapon... being a tool for the village but it also means having power over your own choices, over what happens to you... there is a logic and point to most things, and honestly I crave that. I need it... It might not seem like much to most, but to me that is everything."

Overwhelming sadness flooded Hiruzen's soul, he understood completely. Most of their Orphans said something similar, especially after Wars or the Kyuubi attack. Just being able to control an aspect of their lives was everything to these children. Of course that also meant that they were some of the most loyal Ninjas, so as Immoral as it was it always served to benifit their village so he made a point to take advantage of it regardless of his personal feelings." Very well, I will fill out your documents, you make your way down and join today's class. If anyone has an issue with your coming in so late, tell them that you have my permission... also, if I were you, I would find a training grounds near your home and train there. Feild 23 is usually open, it would be a good place for you to train in private and it is near a creek so you can bathe or relax once you get tired." Deep inside he was satisfied, he helped this child without showing favoritism and gained a potential assest to the Leaf all while solidifying some connection to himself in the boy's mind. It was a simple tactic but it was so perfect...

" Thank you sir, uh... just out of curiosity when will my allowances be in? I was considering saving up for weights."

Pleasure spiked, oh this was a good idea. He rarely found a ninja or student willing to put in this kind of effort... perfect. " Every Thursday, the day after Ninjas receive their weekly pay."

With and a small smile, the boy left, leaving Hiruzen to lay back with a pleased smile. " Maybe he will be great, but more then likely he will be a forever Chunin... all is well, either way he will be an asset and that is always a good thing."

 **Mika could barely keep the smile on his face, damn he was happy. He kept his cool, even though the Hokage's presence was as blinding as the Sun when you first wake up, and shut his emotions down. Those books were great, the Ninja code was so simple. Rule twenty four, Ninjas do not show emotions and ensure control over their face as not to give away intent or potential deceit. Not that hard for someone who grew up masking any sign of resentment or displeasure from his insane father.**

' I'm a Ninja, I can't believe it... okay calm down, excitement is over we still have to pass. If all goes as we plan, we might be able to graduate in two years. I really hope we do, it would be a nice middle finger at those snooty Clan ninjas. Kami, I want to kick their teeth in.' Perhaps it was foolish, but Mika could not stand most of the clan people. While some were pretty nice, most had this irrational sense of superiority once supported by the fact that the village put them in the nicest parts of the village and treated them so much better then everyone else. Lesser sentences for equal crimes, more of a say in government, discounts on construction work and healthcare even if they were not Ninjas. Sure these were all things his father had told him but that didn't take away it's truth, nor make it any less annoying. ' It will be so nice to show them all that lineage really doesn't matter.'

Overly pleased with himself, Mika made his way down the Academy side of the building, basking in the pleasant glow of the village's presence. Only when the doors to the Academy part of the Administrative building became visible did Mika feel a sharp wave of nervousness. He had worked really hard to overcome the damage to his body... countless hours of rehab and even more time to build a little muscle and stamina to prepare for the academy...

 _" Seventeen, Eighteen, Nineteen... Twenty... " Black spots exploded across the plane of Mika's vision, waves of Dizziness and the urge to puke came next. He figured it was a pretty good idea to stop and rest for a bit. Quietly, Mika struggled to stand and hobble to his bathroom, leaning against the Cool tiles with an exhausted smile on his face. " Twenty, Twenty Sit ups...I'm at a third of my Goal...Ms. Shima would kill me if she saw."_

 _The Image of the overly doting Nurse made him chuckle, she wanted him to sit on his ass and do nothing. Relax she said, take it easy she said... bah, he had already recovered from his coma and his skull was fully healed. All he had left to do was deal with his slightly emaciated frame, and to do that he had to work out and eat well. Ninjas were strong and fast, and he wasn't either. Yet. He was changing that, in the last Month he had gone from not being able to do a single sit up or push up to being able to do twenty of each!_

 _Reaching Over to the Pile of Books and Scrolls he put behind his door, knowing he would end up sitting in the bathroom to relax, Mika grabbed the smallest scroll. It didn't have any special markers but he knew it was the basic Katas for the Academy. He had wanted to join the academy when he was five, but his dad never let him... he had prepared quite a bit and knew that a lot of Clan kids had Taijutsu training as soon as they could walk. He wanted that kind of advantage then so he tried to convince his dad to get him a scroll on Taijutsu... it didn't work... Of course that didn't matter any more since his dad was rotting somewhere in an unmarked grave. Maybe out of spite, that scroll was the first thing Mika got from the Library._

 _" This doesn't seem to hard... maybe I should wait until I don't want to pass out? Yeah, that would probably be best." Leaning back against the tiles, Mika closed his eyes and imagined himself in the First Stance. Hips turn laterally, Knees shoulder length apart, One hand close to the Chest and the other slightly out facing inwards in a loose fist. Slowly he drifted into the Next Stance, shifting his arms and hips and feet over and over again, gliding through the Katas until he made his way back to the First. Over and Over again he repeated this, memorizing every single detail as best he could. It was probably Fifteen minutes later when Mika gained enough strength to Stand and move into his Dinning room. His Folding Dinning table was placed away, giving him enough room to fall into his stance. Like he imagined, Mika quickly began moving, listing off the movements outloud. " First Stance, Follow through, arms in."_

 _His sore muscles screamed at him, angry that he wasn't resting... he ignored them, knowing better then to listen to their whining. He had to do this, had to get better... He only had two months before late admissions into the academy closed up. He had to be able to do this without thinking, make it muscle memory. This time, the hard part wasn't moving his stance but keeping still. His Muscles weren't used to holding himself so taunt and that hurt... He managed thirty minutes of this before he had to stop and get some water._

 _" Alright, five minute break then a walk around the village while doing handsigns." Grabbing his list from the Fridge, Mika quickly penned down how long he managed, making a tiny note. " Starting Monday, I will add a Jog."_

It took a while and he was almost hospitalized from Dehydration once, but he was pretty damn proud of the results. He was so much stronger over all, reaching Eighty Situps and Pushups, Fourty kicks and Punches with each arm, a full hour of Kata practicing, and a solid Forty minutes of Jogging per day. Not to say that his abilities were perfect or always consistent, but he was still pretty good. From what he gathered he was about just under average for an academy student his age, so really he was in range to get better while still being able catch up and get better over time... OR so he hoped...

' Okay Mika, this is it... the begining of the Journey to be a Ninja, a murderer in the name of your village... Yeah right, like I give a flying turd about this place, they only want me to be their puppet like any other Tool... No, I am doing this for my self. I'm not becoming another person's slave...' Nerves Calmed entirely, Mika walked into the Academy doors, looking for Room Six ( According to the Paper the Hokage gave him). Without hesitance he walked right into the classroom, head held eyes and not an ounce of emotion in his eyes or stance.

" Hello?" The Class Sensei gave Mika a dirty look, annoyed that someone interrupted him or came in so late.

Handing the man the papers, Mika offered a slight smile. " My Name is Mika, I was admitted today to join your class. I would have joined earlier but I in the hospital for a while and they wanted to make sure before I joined."

Slowly, the Ninja in front of him nodded, a look of acceptance, annoyance and exhaustion crossed his face. " Very well... Everyone this is Mika, he shall be joining us today, please welcome him." Very happy, Mika walked to a seat in the eight row, sitting next to two girls one of which were glaring at him. He ignored them... " Alright class, as I was saying, today is an important Day... today is Chakra activation day. Simply put, today is the day that most of you will be opening up your chakra, so that once you graduate you can become full Ninja. Some of you have already activated your Chakra, especially those of you born to clans. If you have activated your chakra, you get to practice your Taijutsu in the courtyard until Lunch then you get to go home."

" YAH!" Several of the kids cheered, happy to be out of class. They Stampeded towards the bottom of the class, hurrying out to the Courtyard in an obnoxious way only children are capable of.

Happy to be away from some of the kids, Mika turned to the Sensei, eagerly awaiting the reveal of his chakra. ' I wonder how powerful I am, how much chakra I have... do I have an element...' He was practically bouncing off of his seat, unable to restrain his excitement completely. ' What is is going to feel like? Will it hurt?'

" Alright kids, get down here and get into a line. " Apparently everyone was as excited as he was, and quickly fell into line. Mika naturally made sure he was near the top, he didn't want to wait at all. " Okay, the Procedure is actually pretty simple. Your going to perform a few handsigns, focusing on your stomach... feel the rise and fall of yur breathe and imagine the power rising. It might take a few tries, but that's okay." Holding his hands out, the Sensei ( Who still hadn't told Mika his name...) went through a few hand signs. Tora, Dog, Reconciliation...it was pretty simple.

' Seem fair... okay, deep breathes, focus on the warmth in my belly... over and over and over... In and out... Tora, Dog, Reconciliation.' By the time Mika went through the signs four times, he heard a few of the kids cheering, feeling the warmth of their chakra brushing against his skin as it exploded from them. From what he remembered from the books, that was a sign of either a bloodline or high amounts of chakra. Oddly enough, that didn't encourage him.

By the time he got to the fifteen cylce of hand signs most of the Students got their chakra active. He was getting pretty peeved...' Okay, go with that anger... The Tremble in your muscles, your breathing getting faster, your gut tightening... There, I can.. it's so small... ' Annoyed but happy, Mika yanked as hard as he could and that fire filled him up. His Muscles burned but in a good sort of way, like when you worked out really hard and your muscles are screaming at you... " What the ... ah...ah..." Heat smashed into his head, like a million tiny fires against his skin. " What is this... Sensei."

Cold fingers grabbed his temples, a strong but cold fire touching his skin drowned out his pain. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw his Sensei looking at him with amused concern. " Your fine, Mika... but it seems that you have sensory abilities. What did it feel like?"

From the corner of his eyes, Mika saw soft green fire wrapped around his sensei's hands. Whatever it was, it was easing his pain. The other students weren't looking at him, a few were getting similar treatment from Adults that he hadn't seen before. " It is like... a lot of candles, all burning at once, their fires burning against my skin and muscles and brain... your like a camp fire... and I can feel someone else, their like a sun... "

Smiling, his sensei just laughed. " That Sun is the Hokage, his chakra is incredible in both amount and potency. I imagine to a new sensor it is a bit overwhelming. Don't worry though, your mind is a just a bit sensitive to the Sense you now have control over. That should fade out and be gone entirely when you wake up tomorrow."

" Thank, for... whatever it was that you just did... uh you never did introduce your self."

" Oh, sorry about that... my name is Gin Yamanaka."

 **Gin was impressed, the kid was taking his new ability in stride. ' I wonder what this kid is going to do... his handsigns were better then most of the others, but his chakra levels are so small... even if he trained for a hundred years the kid will never have chakra levels beyond that of a typical Jonin I think... I bet if he tested his DNA and Chakra in depth, we would find literally no Ninja or Samurai Ancestors.'**

Smiling at his new student, Gin pulled away his healing hands and stood. " Meditation might help you develop your abilities kid. " He knew it would he and most of his family had sensory powers so... " Now, if you'll excuse me."

He had to admit, he didn't have a lot of faith in this batch of kids... they all seemed so childish, but to be fair he grew up in the Third war so maybe his perspective wasn't the least bias. More so only five kids can from Clans, a Hyuuga branch girl, two Akamichi's, an Uchiha and a Sarutobi. More then likely only they would pass, they were the only people with impressive chakra levels and some experience in Combat beyond the little the Academy taught thus far.

But maybe he was wrong, maybe this year would surprise him... he sure hoped so, being a teacher was getting quite boring...

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **Yes Mika is a prodigy and yes he is already dark but that will be a plot point both for an against him... you'll understand soon I promise. I have carefully weighed his potential abilities and weaknesses and created a great and interesting path idea for him...  
**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	36. For Those Who Cannot Learn

Check Out my Newest Story on Wattpad- For Those Who Cannot Learn.

It is a totally original story, non fanfiction written by yours truly under the Pen Name Mika Rauch.

Here is a clippet of the first chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter One, Discordance**

Pain was an old friend, it reminded Mika that he was alive even...even if he often wished otherwise. Waking up to pain was a familiar occurrence, an oddly comforting one despite the cause of said pain. The Sharp burn of cracked ribs rang through his chest, stilling his movements as he tried to sit up. For a moment, breathing was impossible. Then, slowly, he managed to rise from his bed and walked out of his room, smacking the bunkbed his brother's slept on. " Timothy.. wake up... ."It took a few minutes but Timothy actually moaned, turning to the side. He wasn't a morning person but any stretch of the word... Still he was miles ahead of their sister, Lil, who Mika was pretty sure could sleep through a nuclear blast.

Speaking of Lil..." Lil, get up, it's time for school." He didn't even get a groan, making him sigh. " Five minutes, then I'll get the water."

On the far end of the tiny hall, against the Balcony of the stairs, Mika's dresser stood. Old and worn down, like most of his stuff, it belonged to one of his stepbrother's before his parents split up. When his dad got with his Pet wife Tina, his had had pretty much stopped caring about his own kids and showered Tina's Son in whatever they wanted. Naturally this meant that Mika was left with the shitty, drawn on, creaky dresser that had a sticking drawer and weird smell. He couldn't even get one of Rick's, Tina's son, Three massive high quality dressers. Of course, they technically belonged to one of Rick's two kids, but since Rick stayed at his girlfriends trailer, those dressers were never used. They just sat there, building dust and mocking Mika with their presence.

Pulling on, through gritting teeth and black spots in his eyes, a blue L.A. County Fair shirt and some wrinkled worn jeans, Mika made his way back to his sister's room. As always, it hit him, how favored she was over him... over his brothers. Her room was bigger, with decorations and jewelry covering the walls. On the far side she had avanity, a crappy too small vanity, that someone had given her. Nailed to the wall were, well... nails with necklaces and lockets and cheerleading bows dangling down. She had a full closet, with really nice clothes that he didn't even want to look at, and a massive dresser filled to the top with all sorts of nice, lacey stuff. He knew, if he took the time to dig into her dresser, he would find a black tank top to match his blue L.A. County fair shirt... one of the few, happy shared memories he really had with any member of his family.

He treasured them often, more often than not they kept him going... a tiny spark of warmth that eased the weary ache of his bones, of living in fear of his father and being so hungry it made him dizzy and unable to breathe. To be honest, that was the truest reason that Lilian was his favorite sibling, she was the one person that made him remember the happy days... the days when their father wasn't beating them almost daily, when fear wasn't a daily fact... when they had reasons to smile and actually cared about each other instead of having the loyalty of hungry rabid dogs.

' Such happy thoughts... I need to focus on something less... depressing..' Oddly, this wasn't that hard for Mika, he just looked at his sister and sighed. She was a sight, a literal Medusa Post-Athena curse before she got herself together. She smelled too, the purest essence of every human's morning breathe pooled into a single person. Their Mom had been the same way, he imagined she still was... wherever she was.

" Lils... Lils... " Risking it, since she was a flailer and hit harder then their Oldest, Near seven feet tall Step brother Rob, Mika shoved her a few times. " It's time for school, get up Lils... Sis, get up!"

If someone could glare without looking at you, it was Lilian. She was a royal bitch at the best of times, and when she was cranky... oh boy, Mika was pretty sure diving into a live snake pit during mating season was the safer option. She hit hard, had no compunction with causing pain, and would do as much damage as she thought necessary. If a guy hit her back though, she would lose her shit... she hated Men hitting girls especially if the girl hit him first. Very entitled, despite all they had gone through... it was one of the many reasons that despite being his favorite, he still kind of hated his sister.

Shrugging off the less useful thoughts buzzing around in his aching head, Mika quickly hurried back into his room and gathered his Stuff. Once his five hundred pound bookbag was piled onto his back ' Gah, I hate this fucking thing... I look like the Junk Lady from Labrynth, Only I couldn't care less about the crap in this bag', He shot down the creaky stairs as quietly as he could. Waking his dad was about as smart as swallowing a sword like those idiots did in vegas shows, stupid fuckers playing with dangerous crap like that he hoped they punctured their stomachs so they would learn not to be so outrageously stupid. Those who could not learn, had to feel... his Dad's Motto and probably the only good thing the asshole ever passed onto him... well that and his hatred for being late, excellent taste in books and Music, and love of all foods Italian... something he passed onto all of his kids oddly enough... Anyway, that Lesson was one Mika had ingrained into his brain, soul or and body via countless scars and bruises and concussions. Dad worked hard, many hours and was tired. If you were dumb enough to wake him you suffered for it... it took one time for Mika to learn but years to master.

Dominic Shreeve was nothing if not a light sleeper and he had the temper of the Old Testament God, with even less concern about who he hurt.


	37. Graceful Decent

**For my Final Mika Story, I was going to do Charmed... Issue there? It is way to easy to be OP in that world. Cole proved that in Season Five. So I wanted to make a story that was actually a challenge. Vampire Diaries/Originals was the next idea but again that would be easy to be OP, especailly when you use Mika's personality. This series though... it is much easier to ensure that Mika is not OP but still interesting.**

 **Check me out on WattPad MikaRauch to find my awesome Original Stories.**

 **Thank you!**

* * *

He should have known shit would go sideways today, after all he was horrifically sick and it was his first day of college. It was supposed to be a glorious day, after all it is not everyday a fourteen year old child got into an Amazing college with a full ride. Washington University of Missouri was an amazing school with many great majors. Mika was here to obtain his bachelors in Science, Political Science and Mythology. Ambitious true, but Mika wanted as many options available to him. Maybe he would be a politician, maybe he would be a scientist of some sorts... Who knew? Hell, maybe he would work in a Muesem once he was older, giving him something to be passionate about? Regardless of what he did, Mika wanted options.

It was supposed to be wonderful...

In spite of his sickness, Mika made his way through the crowd and hurried to his first class, Economics 650. He had about ten minutes before the class started, but he wanted to get into the class early enough to get settled and find a good seat. He hated being in the back, and he hated being right in front. Both spots that always tended to be taken, which was pretty good for him, but most classes tended to be forty or so strong so any decent seat would be taken much to his irritation.

' Ah, a good seat!' Excited, Mika hurried down, sitting down and pulling out his books. ' Alrighty, time to learn!'

It took about ten minutes before the Professor came in, a little late, but she barreled in looking a little frazzled. She was a short, squat women with loose honey colored hair, dressed in jeans and a RedCross Tshirt. "Alright everyone, pull out your notebooks and get ready. I have some rules and you need to write then down."

He didn't even get the chance to open his notebook before the door was open with a cold wind. A Tall man walked in, a haunted air to his presence. He was dark skinned, the color of the night sky but across his brow was a beautiful tattoo. A Dark Blue Crescent was the center of the the man's forehead, but surrounding it was two pocket watches with their chains swirling around the Crescent. He radiated power like cold heat, it filled the room and made everyone gasp.

Mika followed suit then let his head slammed into the desk. He was the only person of age to become a fledgling, no one else came close in age. They were all Nineteen, Twenty and so on. More so, he was sick, like a cold and stomach bug all at once. Everyone knew that this was the first sign of becoming a fledgling...

Standing, Mika turned towards the Tracker and waited for the words that would change his future.

Mika Shreeve, Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee, hearken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night." With palm raised, something shimmery shot from him and slammed into Mika's forehead. He collapsed immediately...

And then he woke up, snapping into consciousness without hesitation. Fear filled the room, making it stink. Everyone looked at him with something similar to fear, many with hate. One boy was fingering a cross on his neck, hate and terror filled every single cell in his body. Mika didn't care, he was expecting this.

With a sigh, Mika grabbed his supplies and made his way out of the class, not bothering to speak to anyone.

He knew where he had to go.

Tower Grove House of Night, a place of beauty and power that everyone feared and revered.

The place of his destiny.

"""

Two Taxis later and Mika found himself at the Tower Grove House of Night. It was immensely beautiful, filled with the sounds of the overly polluted Mississippi river and the scent of Night blooming Jasmine. and yet it filled him with anger beyond reason. The anger sizzled beneath the surface, but he held fast. It was common knowledge that the Vampryes were not to be trifled with, they would feel his anger and who knew how they would lash out.

' I know how they would lash out... distrust. I am male, which means I am nothing. A Warrior or Poet, nothing else is allowed for men of this society... that was why I was so glad to have not been chosen...' He cursed internally as he walked into the House of Night. He knew alot about vampryes, unlike most Humans he found then interesting and knew that if he wanted to get into Politics he would have to deal with Vampyres.' I am damned to live in this overly religious trash heap for the next four years, and even then I might die at any time just because of a freak gene or Goddess of Night.'

Dreading and hating every single step, Mika took in deep breathes and felt much more at ease. The Pheromones of the Adults Vampyres in the House of Night halting the affects of his bodies degeneration at the hands of the Change.

'MREOW!" Mika flinched, the sound of several cats shot across the courtyard.

' Cats... familars to Vampyres... they roam every where and yet it does not smell like a litterbox. That's one perk I guess.'

After a few minutes, Mika found a large temple, clearly where they worshiped the Goddess. Sighing, Mika raised his hand and knocked on the doors. The sound echoed for a moment before it opened slowly, with two very sleepy women appeared. Two Vampyres... Acolytes, he knew. They had an air of power, it made his hair rise, but it was not as powerful as what he imagined would be found around a High Priestess.

" What are you doing here, Chil... Child." Their eyes widened, looking at him in shock. " Oh, I am sorry child... we shall get Pandeia, our High Priestess. She will want to welcome you. " Without hesitating, they practically dragged him inside. A Strange shiver washed over his skin, like walking through cobwebs.

'What was that...' A little confused, he barely tried to resist their tugging. ' Hatred of religion aside, this temple is gorgeous. Marble walls, lavender incense, beautiful white candles. Very pretty indeed.'

In a bustle he found himself sitting in a lounge in the back of the Temple, waiting for a Pandeia. As he sat, one of the Acolytes, a pretty Indian ( Dot, not feather) girl with Arabic scripture weaving a pretty pattern towards the Crecent surrounding her chakra, started chatting at him. " Welcome to our House of Night, My name is Binidi. I'm an-"

" Acolyte, a Priestess in training. I am aware." He didn't mean to be rude but he wasn't in the mood for much chitchat. " I wanted to be a politican, so I studied up on Vampyres. "

The Acolyte blinked, a little confused and shocked. " Oh... well. that's good. Most Fledglings know very little about our society, My parents taught me nothing about Vampyres before we moved to America and the Schools I went through taught basically nothing as well. "

' Might as well be cordial, I don't think it would be smart to piss her off.' Managing a small smile, Mika held out his arm. " It is nice to meet you Bindi, My name Is MIka Shreeve."

The Lovely lady smiled, reached for his hand in a human greeting. Deciding it was better to suck up a little, Mika moved forward and gripped her forearm in the traditional greeting. " Merry Met, Priestess."

" So you are aware of our ways, I do believe that will make your time here far easier. " Mika and Bindi both turned to the source of the voice. It was a women, tall and regal with soft step. She was old, is vampyre, maybe three hundred years old. He knew this only because she appeared nearly forty years old. Most Vamps, from what he read, aged the human equivalent of 1 year for every five. This would put her at roughly seventy five, if she started her transition around fifteen. " Merry Met, Child. My name is Pandia and I have been the High Priestess here for nigh on two centuries. It is an honor to meet you."

She held her arm out and they gripped each other in the traditional manner. " Mika Shreeve, and the Honor is mutual."

Her smile was radiant and he could actually feel her power. It was like standing in front of a heater, only it seemed to seep into his body, into his soul if such a thing existed.

" I do believe you will do well here, child. Now since it is your first day here, literally in fact since it is noon, I do believe it is time to give you a new name. What name would you like to keep from this point onward?"

' Huh... I want to be rid of Shreeve, too many bad memories.' Mulling over the words, Mika knew what he wanted to use. " Mika Khione. Named from the Goddess of Snow. I always liked her character in mythology."

" Then you shall be called Mika Kihone from this point onward, So Mote it be!' Wanting to roll his eyes at that cliche statement, a shiver stopped him. He could literally feel the words as they washed over his skin. " Now, I do believe it would be best for you to get some rest. I will lead you to your new room. We have been expecting you afterall."

A little uneasy at that statement, Mika followed suit. It was now that he felt eyes on him, not many but some. He couldn't tell their location but he knew there source. Warriors of Erebus, they were the Warriors of the Vampyres and watched over them. Apparently they watching him now.

' Great... College gone, I am stuck in an overly religious craphole that denigrates men and I might die in the next four years... just fucking peachy.'

Shaking his head, he followed Pandeia to the dorms.

At least if he was going to die, it would be in a pretty place.

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reviews.**

 **This is going to be fun to write, I aim for slow growth with actual purpose and not overwhelming status. It is going to be fun...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika, SPN.**


End file.
